And then
by Imprisoned in Cork
Summary: Legomance .A little angst at the begining. It's a girl falls into ME but I think its a bit different. Please R&R...
1. Default Chapter

And Then.  
  
Summary: Ever felt your life couldn't get any worse? As though there was nothing really left for you to get through each and everyday for? And then.  
  
Disclaimer: Mine? No, no, no. J.R.R.Tolkien's.  
  
Life's a b***h, and then you die.  
  
Italics - speech, Arial -Memory, Comic - Diary  
  
A single girl in black stood stooping over a freshly dug grave in an empty grave yard, the night almost at its end, the first light of a new day could already be spotted on the horizon. The lone girl stood perfectly still, a look of deep sadness filled her eyes and yet only one single tear fell down her pale check. ''God, I should have known. Why couldn't I tell she was so depressed? I should have known. How the hell, didn't I spot it, for God sake her favorite Blink 182 song was Adam's Song, and our favorite saying.'' *Two practically identically girls stood side by side at their lockers, both dressed in tartan mini-skirts, one red, the other blue, with a red Blink 182 t-shirt and black really long-sleeved tight top on the other, each with a side bag decorated with a multitude of badges saying ''Eat well, Stay fit, Die anyway'' and ''How's my Skating call 1800-Kiss-My-Ass'' ''Hi Babe!'' called the pretty girl in the red t-shirt on called to the other ''How was the exam, Babe?'' asked the other ''Like all the others'' the girl sighed in a dramatic way ''It just said those things so it could test me.they're all the same, just after my mind.'' ''Aah the comparison between test and boys again huh?'' ''You know me to well.'' ''It's on the best friend list, right after ''Your make-up, is my make-up'' and before ''When you discover a new band I won't claim I was there first'' ''Ooh, I thought it was after ''I will hold your hand when you get anything pierced''?'' ''Nope!, check for yourself' replied the other girl who then swung open her locker door even more to reveal the list which actually existed, beside a horde of Sum 41 and American Hi-Fi cut outs and a ''In Dave We Trust'' sticker. ''Ooh. So how was your day Em?'' ''Nothing, to special. Failed a test. Got strange looks on the bus in the way in for writing on my hand.'' ''You really need to stop that you know, I want to give you fake tattoos during class.'' Said the girl in the red t-shirt as she linked her arm with Em ''Aah, yes Sam, tattoo artist extraordinaire. Think you passed or failed the exam?'' asked Em ''Properly just passed, she gives us such hard test, no one finished. Aw well what can you say. Life's a b***h.'' ''And then you die." finished Em and both girls closed their lockers and walked down the deserted school halls.  
  
''God, I was so stupid and self-centered. Better go home before my mothers notice I'm gone. I promise to come tomorrow Sam.'' With that the girl dropped to he knees and placed a blue flower on the grave before gently touching the engraved letters on the tombstone  
  
Samantha Henderson  
  
22nd June 1985 -24th March2003 Beloved daughter and friend ''See you tomorrow, Sam'' The girl then stood quickly, knowing that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to get up again, turned and ran out through the graveyards looming pillars towards her home.  
  
''The lights aren't on great.'' Thought Em as she trudged up the pathway She slowly turned the key wanting to make sure no one hear any unnecessary noise, pushed the door open kicked off her runners and tip-toed upstairs. She went first to the bathroom where she washed her hands and then splashed some water on her face, as she looked up she thought she say a familiar face with a smile on it in the bathroom mirror, but when she blink it was gone. ''Great, I'm insane now. No wonder I didn't notice anything off with Sam, I was talkin' to bloody pink 6 foot bunnies'' she thought as she tread wearily towards her room. As she entered she threw off her black jacket and black dress and changed into a really long Sum 41 t-shirt and, carefully looking around she removed a box from under her bed and opening it removed a black book, and lay down onto her purple bed-sheets, matching her purple wall colour she began scribbling down her thoughts  
  
Dear, Diary, I went to Sam's funeral a few days ago, sorry not having written for a while I was to busy. It was very small, just me and my mother and her family. The priest was late. Everyone except me left after the service. That'll be just like my funeral except no one'll stay behind. My mother didn't even wait up for me, no surprise there, Sam always says, no said, Sam used to say that you only got yourself and your best friend to look out for ya, so don't go hoping some Knight in Shinning Armour is going to make you his sleeping beauty who he just wants to wake-up. Thought I saw her face in the mirror, I must be going crazy. I'm a complete self-centered cow, hell at lest I 'm going to see Colin tomorrow. Later. Em  
  
Em and Sam where sitting at a lunchroom table during a free class, talking about kidnapping the Red Hot Chilli Peppers so Flea could teach Em to play bass better and Sam could lock the rest in her locker, laughing their heads off not caring who was listening in there conversation, ''Em, Blondie over there has been staring at ya for the past half-hour, he's cute, what do ya think?'' Em looked over to where Sam was ''discreetly'' nodding her head, towards a tall, blond haired boy in a kickers jacket, who just smiled when he caught Em's gaze, who, trying very hard not to smile, turned back to Sam ''The cute Blondie appears to be starring at me'' Em smiled. The rest of the free class Em spent stealing glances at Blondie, as the girls had named him, and laughing with Sam. The loud ringing of the bell, reminded the girls that the free class was over, and both went to grab their bags under the table, but when Em looked up she met the eyes of Blondie smiling down at her, granted she was 5ft 7 but, he was over 6ft so down is the right word there. ''I got to rush to get my books, Babe, see you in English.'' And with that Sam made her ooh so tactful exit. ''Hi, I'm Colm.'' ''I'm Em, you new here?'' ''Yeah, moved from Scotland'' ''How's Ireland treating ya?'' The pair walked off to English. ''Great, fit girls, same weather, plenty of sheep, just like home.'' Both broke into smiles. ''Are you going to the school disco for second years tonight?'' ''Yeah, nothing better to do I guess. Why?'' ''Safe me a dance?'' ''.okay'' ''See you later, Em'' ''Same, Colm.''  
  
That was their first meeting, they started going out with each other a week after the disco and stayed together. Em, place the diary, lovingly, back into the box and throwing the blanks over herself, turned off the light and went to a dreamless sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
The ear-piercing alarm that rang out around the room was just loud enough to wake up any sleepy teacher so it was not to long before Em finally gave up on getting a few more minutes of sleep. ''Honey, your breakfast is ready. Come and get it while its nice and hot.'' Her mother's annoyingly chirpy voice rang out. A few groan later Em was up and had put the radio on to wake her up even more. ''Love Fool'' was currently playing so she hummed along as she brushed her hair and gave her face a splash of cool water. At the end of the song she reached over and turn the radio off before trudging down the stairs to find her breakfast out, but her mother already off to work, even though it was a Saturday. Em passed the day after breakfast my getting clean and dressed, and watching some TV and reading before she was meant to meet up with Colm at half seven, for staying in and watching some films. Finally after what seem like more time then can ever be counted it turn half seven and Em left the house for the twelve minute walk on the main road of the town. It was a wet and windy night, it was already very dark with the only light coming from the streetlights over head, the wind cut right through Em seeming to blow her back even more, she put in her headphones and listened to some music as she walked. She arrived not to long after at Colm's home, she quickly ran up the steps leading to the front door, anxious for the warmth the house guaranteed. Giving a knock at the oak door in it was almost instantly open my Colm, who for once wasn't welcoming Em with a smile, instead all he said was ''Em, I think we need to talk, Treasure, you better come in.'' . Colm lead Em into the sitting room and sat her down ''Treasure, we've been going out with each other for almost four years now, and I do like you it's just.'' ''Just what, Colm?'' ''I like someone else, and its not like we were all that serious or anything.'' ''Ooh.'' ''Thought I should tell ya is all, instead of going behind your back.'' He continued as he led Em back to the door. ''You've changed is all, everyone does, but we've just grown apart is all. Bye Em.'' With that he closed the door on Em and left her standing speechless on the front porch of his house, the guy she had been going out with for almost four years had just dumped her. She turned sharply on her heel and putting her headphones ran out in the rain, determined not to let Colm or anyone else see her cry. She ran down the path, the wind pushing back her hooded giving her head little protection from the on slot of rain from every direction. Her headphones blaring ''Exgirlfriend'' by No Doubt  
  
Kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirlfriend, ooh oh, Kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirlfriend, ooh oh, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, ooh oh, Kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirlfriend, ooh oh, Just another exgirlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed, Just another exgirlfriend on your list, But I should've thought of that before we kissed.  
Lothlorien  
''The young one feels much hurt, Gandalf, are you sure your course of action is wise?'' questioned the fair maiden, Galadriel, as she looked into the bowl of water. ''Yes, this might not be her world, but there is less heartbreak and weeping for her here, friend.'' Was the answer from the wise Istari. ''King Thranduild knows of her arrival already, I most prepare and then hurry to greet the child.''  
  
Earth  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, Em gave up caring if anyone saw, which was doubtful because no one would go out in the type of weather. ''First Sam is taken from me, then Colm dumps me, My Mother doesn't even care what's happening to me. Why did Sam overdose? Why did Colm dump me? Why couldn't I tell what was going on with Sam.?'' Em ran up to the front steps of her house, unlocked it and ran up to her room, grabbed her diary, Dear, Diary, First Sam now Colm. Nobody wants me around them anymore. Why don't I just die. Raced back down the stairs, slamming the door on her way out. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her one friend, who was currently lying in a wooden box, six feet under ground. She ran past the two pillars almost slipping on the wet gravel under her feet, and dropped to her knees on the grass in front of the gravestone, and began crying, she dropped her whole body to the wet grass, and letting all her angry tears fall, angry that Colm had dumped her for some other girl, angry that she didn't see what was happening with Sam right in front of her own eyes, angry that Sam hadn't told her and angry that Sam had done what she'd done, but instead of finding the cold, wet ground to comfort her she found nothing, no grass, no gravel, no solid land at all..nothing.  
  
Should I continue? What do you think? How do you spell Legolas' father's name?  
  
If you read all they way down here, why not review.  
  
For everyone who has read this only love and kittens for you.  
  
ImpC 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2:  The Arrival

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Thanks to everyone who corrected my spelling. J I was close enough.  Sorry I wanted to update sooner but I was really sick and had to go to the hospital for a few days.  

The world was spinning.  What had been the graveyard only moments before was no longer there.  Nothing was there. Only a void. How can anyone describe nothing?  There is no light. There are no life forms of any kind. There was no right.  There was no wrong.  Except Em who shouldn't be in this lack of anything.    Black is meant to be the absence of colour but even black did not exist there.  The void seemed eternal but only lasted mere seconds.

  As the emptiness disappeared a canopy of trees took over the sight.  Em closed her eyes tight and braced from the impact of the branch mercilessly hitting her body.  The blows came all too soon, as the branches one by one hit against her as she fell to the ground.  Em plummeted towards the woodland floor beneath her and fell motionlessly to bed of leaves and grass.  

The forest area was silent.  No bird sang.  No small animal moved around the area on which the girl had fallen.  No sound, no even the wind blowing through the trees, as though the whole forest was holding their breath in to see what would happen to this strange new arrival.  Suddenly the silence was broking as Em took a gasp of breath in and all the pain of what had just happen hit her.

''_Ow…'' _She whimpered.  She moved slowly to stand up feeling every one of her bones and muscles, plus a couple she did know she ever had, voice their protest at her chosen course of action.  She reached down and brushed off the dirt on her baggy black jeans, and, after her inspection of her black jacket saw no hope for it, she tied her jacket around her waist to reveal her tight, black top with very long sleeves and a red pattern on it looking as though some one had cut the top with a knife and it was reveal the top under it.   Em blinked a couple of times and then looked around her.  ''_Wow…''_she gasped as she gaped at the glorious sight before her of a never-ending realm of massive trees.  ''_How the hell did I get here?''_ she asked herself softly as she tried to finger out what happen until she was interrupt by a threatening sound from behind her.  Em slowly looked up as she heard a vicious growl utter from some beast behind her.  She steadily turned around and was shocking at the sight in front of her.   A gigantic wolf was standing a grey wolf with darting blue eyes that matched her own with its slightly decayed teeth bared in a ferocious snarl.  Em took in a large breath of air and backed up on her unsure feet as she blinked her eyes trying to make sure there really was a wolf standing in front of her slowly making its way towards her.  It would be a small bit weird if when taking a walk in a wood you stumble upon a wild wolf, but it is even more unbelievably when you meet a wolf in Ireland.  ''_You can't be real.''  _Em reasoned with herself ''_There aren't any here.  You aren't here.  You can't be.''_  In Ireland no wolf has existed in a long time and since there was no zoo anywhere near Em, this incident could not have happen, in Ireland…

The snarling wolf kept a steady pace moving forward to its intended victim, as Em kept moving backing heedless of whatever was behind her, abruptly there was nothing behind her except the sound of swiftly moving water but the wolf kept approaching Em.  Em was trapped and now on the brink of falling into a rapidly moving stream she looked to either side of her seeking some way of escaping, while still keeping an eye on the vicious beast in front of her.  Suddenly the wolf's ears pricked up and then fell back against its head as it started to back up while it growled at the trees above and started running from the brink of the stream.  Em let out the breath she had been holding but as she did her tired bones gave way beneath her and she fell backwards towards the gushing river.  

  Her body hit the water with a painfully sounding splash.  Rushing swiftly and with terrible force the river started pulling Em along with it's deadly current as soon as her body made contact with the water.  Shattering her fiercely against jagged rocks.  Em could feel she was being pulled under and attempted to fight against this unfairly matched foe… 

Em could feel the very life of her being strangled out of her by the river as she was pulled to the bottom, fighting with all her will not to drown.  She began to tire, her muscles aching from the strain of the fight.  Her breath was gone and she could her the tempting call of the darkness beckoning to her.  Em would not give in and struggled once more with the water to reach the surface but the fight was too much for her and the darkness was closing in.  Em let out her breath in defeat as she felt the talons of darkness catch her.  Suddenly in that moment when hope was lost a hand broke the water and grabbed hers.  She could feel herself being dragged to the surfaces as she finally collapsed…

''_I've got her.'' _Exclaimed Legolas as he felt another hand grip his.  The other elfs in the boat raced other to help Legolas retrieve the body of the girl who had fallen into the river.  The girl was unconscious when the elfs placed her body on the makeshift bed on the deck, made of several blankets and cloaks.  The small vessel was quickly stirred towards the banks of the river where more elfs waited worriedly; hoping that they had not been too late and the girls life was not lost.    

Next chapter very soon.  I'II work on it now.  

Any spellings wrong or criticisms please tell me; also positive reviews are welcome with big smiles and a limitless supply of chocolate-chip mini- muffins.

HUGS AND PUPPIES _ImpC_


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3 

Big hugs (and puppies, as well as hordes of mini-chocolate chip muffins…yummy) to Melissa Greenleaf, Merenwen, Little-Lost-One, Nevweh, Amy, Princess of Mirkwood, and Paperclip Princess. Sorry if I didn't include your name if you reviewed, next chapter promise!

Mirkwood 

A daze of colours flashed in front of Em's eyes.  All bright and blinding.  Flashes of faces of people with long blond hair, the wolf, Colm closing the door, the graveyard, the grave, a beautiful maiden with long golden locks, and an old man appear before her eyes giving her restless sleep.  As though small mischievous faeries where whispering in her ears, giving her unquiet dreams.  Her weak form tossing and turning in the grand bed.  All the faces and the colours soon overcame the girl and she bolted straight up in the bed she was currently placed in and was met with an unfamiliar sight.  The girl looked around awe-struck at where ever she was.  All the colours of the room where either white or creamy and there was etches and details everywhere.  Arcs surrounded the room.  The wall was covered in beautifully crafted figures, and leaves running through out the room.  Em was currently sitting up on a huge queen sized bed with a canopy covering the top.  She clutched the silken sheets against her form as she felt alien fabric around her body.  She looked down to see she was no longer dressed in her jeans and top but a silk nightdress with long sleeves.  Em gasped and looked around her again.

''_Your clothes are being washed if you're wondering.'' _Spoke a voice from behind her as she turned around she saw an old men in strange grey robes and a most bizarre hat, who was currently smoking a pipe. His voice was dripping with mirth as he look at the wide eyed girl, who currently strongly resembled a bunny caught in the headlights of a fast approaching vehicle.  ''_What? Where am I?  Who are you?''_  Em squeaked out.  At that instant in glided a beautiful women with long golden hair that reached almost to the ground carrying a pile of clothes, as she hummed a soft tune. ''_Questions later.'' _Spoke the old man as he got up from the chair he was sitting in moments before and, smiling, left the room.  

''I am to be your handmaiden while you stay here, milady.  My name is Amothien.  I have to get you ready to see King Thranduil and Gandalf, but that's not until after dinner.  So I have to get you ready for dinner first then don't I?' Chuckled Amothien as she set the clothes down on a small table, placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at the girl in the bed who was currently looking at Amothien like she had three-heads. ''What…'' Amothien laugh at the expression on the girls face as she pulled her hair behind her ears.  At this simple gesture Em's face went faster then the speed of light from the sarcastic expression back to the bunny in the headlights expression.  Amothien could not help but laugh more.  ''Your…your ears…'' gaped Em ''Yes…''asked Amothien ''WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR FRICKIN' EARS?'' Screamed Em as she jumped up from the bed and backed up against the headboard.  Her eyes remaining on Amothien's ears the whole time.  ''Oh dear, little one, please calm down.  You must believe me you are in no danger.  You are perfectly safe here.'' Amothien said as she sat on the bed trying to sooth Em.  ''Where? Where is HERE? Why are your ears like that?'' Em quickly asked as she looked around for some way to escape if need be.  ''We are in Mirkwood.  In King Thranduil's palace. There is nothing wrong with my ears.  All elf's have ears like my own.' Amothien said calmly ''Mirkwood? What the heck is Mirkwood? Who is Thran is ill?'   Em gasped ''Mirkwood is one of the elven realms in Middle Earth and.'' Amothien explained as she tried to get Em to get off from the bed and calm down. '' King Thranduil is its ruler…''

''ELF!!! YOU'RE AN ELF!''  Shrieked Em as she jumped from the bed and slowly backed up in the corner of the room.  ''Now, it's okay dear.  Yes I am an elf but I wouldn't harm you.'' Amothien said as she moved to where the girl was backed up against the wall, with her hands in the air as if she was approaching a cornered animal.  She started singing an elfish hymn as she took Em's hand and lead her towards the two chairs.  She made Em sit down in one and then poured her a cup of a drink.  ''I think it would be best if you heard some of what has been going on before you are meant to talk to Gandalf after dinner.  Well drink this up while I tell you then.  You have had some adventure already have you not?'' Amothien handed the china cup over to Em, who if it was possible her eyes had grown even wider. ''Well, as far as I know, and can tell you, you were brought her by Gandalf.  That's the old man you met just moments ago, he really is a very powerful wizard.  With some help by the Lady Galadriel.  She is also an elf, very beautiful and ruler of Lothlorien, the most beautiful elven realm in Middle Earth, she is very powerful too.  Drink up now, there's a dear.  They brought you here, well to Middle Earth.  Must be much different to where ever it was they brought you from.  Did you never see an elf before or hear at least about them? I am not sure why they brought you here I suppose they will tell you themselves.  Now we must get you ready for dinner, if you want your questions answered that is.''  Amothien gracefully rose from the chair and looked down at Em, whose eyes were quite large but less then before.  The elven hymn and tea had calmed her down enough.  ''Just one question…''  ''Yes?''  What was in that drink you gave me.''  Amothien laughed her musical laugh again as she led Em into the bathroom where there was a waiting bath already for her.

Some time later Em emerged from the bathroom looking much better then after her ordeal.  She went back into the room and found a dress waiting for her and Amothien preparing the vanity table.  

''Aah, there you are.  Now do you not look much better without all that black stuff around your eyes.  Come get dressed and then I'II do your hair.'' Amothien sang out 

''Get dressed into what?  All I see is that dress and I don't wear dresses.'' Em stated flatly 

''What do you mean don't wear dresses of course you do.'' Chirped Amothien 

''No I don't'' Em chirped back in the same tune 

''All maidens wear dresses.'' Stated Amothien  

''Well then…I'm a rebel and I refuse to dress as medieval Barbie.'' Em replied, folding her arms across her chest to emphasize her point.  

 ''All the maidens at dinner will be wearing dresses.  You don't want to be the only one not dressed in a dress now do you?'' Amothien chirped but this time a note of pleading could be heard. 

 ''Boy, you elf people are sure big into peer pressure, aren't ya.'' Em drawled 

 ''Please wear the dress.  It matches your hair, at least'' Amothien begged, as she notice two distinct locks of lilac hair flow down Em's head, framing her face .  After five minutes of begging Em, grudgingly, gave in.   

Amothien sat Em down as soon as she was changed into her Lilac gown with bell sleeves. 

 ''We have to make the most of your hair now don't we.''  Amothien said as she began try to hide the locks away from view. 

 In the end Em had most of her hair down except for a few pieces held back from her face.  ''Perfect.'' Amothien said as she surveyed her work  ''Now, accessories.''  Amothien squealed with delight as she began pouring over boxes of trinkets on a small table .  Em finally opened her eyes and staring in dismay at the sight that was looking back at her ''Yeap.  My worst fears have indeed come true.  I'm Medieval Barbie.  Better know as the Anti-Christ.  Oh joy of joys.'' Her sarcastic tone could have been picked up ten miles away ''Ooh! This will look just delightful on you.'' Squealed Amothien as she picked up as silver necklace with a tear shaped purple stone on in and placed it on Em's neck.  ''And what would Barbie be without her friends?'' Em asked no one in particular but even she had to admit she didn't look half-bad at all.

Far sooner then expected a loud chime rang throughout the palace.  ''It is time for our dinner meal.  We are going to be eating in a private room.  Only you, Gandalf, King Thranduil, his son and myself will be attending.  Come now, we mustn't keep them waiting.'' Amothien spoke while she pushed Em towards the door.  ''Just one more thing before we go.'' Em said ''Yes, yes?'' Amothien said, praying they wouldn't be late ''What's your name?'' Both girls laughed at that.  They had spent the last three hours together and they didn't even know each other's names ''My name is Amothien.  And what do they call you?''  ''Well, insane, mostly, but my name's Em.''  Amothien then tried to copy the look she had seen on her friends face earlier ''Is Em short for something.''  ''Yeah.''  ''What is it short for?''  

''That's a top military_CIA_big_government_cover_up_secret_thingy_ma_giger, in short, I tell you and a bunch of highly trained ninja mutant hero turtles would have to kill you.''  Now it was Em's turn to laugh at the look of bewilderment on Amothien's face.  ''I think it would be best if we departed for dinner now.'' Amothien said, still trying hard to pull off ''the look''.

Yes, it was short I know.  Look she's made a friend.  Reviews are always welcome *hint, hint*

**TURTLE DOVES ROCK**

**IMPC******


	4. Many Meetings

Chapter 4 

Everyone who review my story.  YOU ALL ROCK!!! Thanks.

Amothien led Em around the magnificent hallways towards the dinning room where the dinner would be held.

_''Come on now.  I promise you will have a chance to stare at the palace and the rest of kingdom another time.  But right now we must attend dinner._'' Implored Amothien as she dragged Em away from her gaze at a exquisite sculptures decorating the walls of the hallway.

''_I'm coming!  I'm coming!  No need to drag me.'' _drawled Em.

The pair walked quickly down the seemingly never-ending hallways, stopping several times to look at something or other, until Amothien came to a stop outside two large oak doors with gold patterns on them.

_''Don't be nervous.  It will go just fine, and then you will find out some answers.  You look fine.  It will be fine, just fine.'' _Amothien said, rather nervously, as she straighten Em's gown and gave her a once over.  

''_There, perfect.  Let us enter.''_

Amothien reached over and turned the handle on the heavy door and pushed them forward.  Amothien entered the room with Em in tow.  Three people were already present in the room.  An middle aged person, or it could have been an elf, in long flowing robes at the top of the table.  The old man, the wizard, Em and seen early, on the elf's left.  On the middle aged elf's right was another elf, much younger and quite handsome, who flashed a cheeky grin at Em as she gazed wide-eyed around.  Amothien had already dropped into a curtsey by the time Em had finished looking at the other people present, then realizing her mistake, quickly dropping into a slightly rusty curtsey as well.__

''_We apologize for being late, your highness.''_ Amothien said in her curtsey and then rose, as did Em.

_''Ooh, it is quite alright.  We came earlier then we had planned to, so it was no fault of yours.''_ The elf at the head of the table said, regally, as he waved his hand in the air, as though he was brushing the incident away. ''  _Please take your seats.''_ He continued as he indicated towards two chairs, one on the left the other on the right.

Amothien and Em quickly went to their sides.  Amothien beside the wizard, Em beside the younger elf.  Before anyone had a chance to speak some servants entered the room with trays of food they put on the table and in front of each person, before, silently, leaving the room again.  

_''She will come to my study after dinner.'' _The older elf said to Amothien.  Em was not impressed that he had said ''she'' to Amothien instead of ''you'' to her.  She was about to say something when Amothien kicked her lightly under the table and gave her a look saying ''do you like your head on your shoulders.''

The dinner passed in total silence, Em barely picked at her food.   She occasionally glanced up to see if she could tell if the others present were all elves are just Amothien and the elf beside her.  She came to the conclusion that the old man wasn't an elf, but the bloke at the head of the table was.

Soon the sun had completely set and with it the delicious dinner came to an end.  

''_I will see you in a few moments.''_ Spoke King Thranduil as he stood up and glided out of the room with the old man beside him.  Em had decided that the old man bore an uncanny resemblance to her late grandfather.  She noted that the older elf had said ''you'' instead of ''she'', making Em think that he perhaps had seen her look of annoyance from earlier in the dinner.  She grinned sheepishly at the thought.  The younger elf  stood up and followed the older elf, which Em believed was his father.  

''_That went just splendidly, didn't it? Yes it did.  Now come on, you were called to the Kings study.''_ Amothien chirped as she stood up and led Em out of the room, who, by now, was utterly silent, the nervousness finally setting in on her.

Amothien led Em down another set of beautiful hallways, but this time Em did not stop to admire anything on the walls.   

''_Why has an unearthly silence descended upon you, little one?''_ questioned Amothien as she watched her young friend fidget with her sleeves and gown.

''_Ooh, nothing much.  I'm just in some new dimension without MTV or cinema.  About to talk to the ruler of one of the ''realms''.  And of course what would a other world be without a wizard.  Ooh yeah, and elves exist.   Have I mentioned I have a sneaking suspicion that this is just a sugar-high day dream, and that I'm really in my English class sitting beside Colm and Sam…'' _Em stopped mid-sentence and continued walking on. 

 Amothien follow after here and then gently grabbed her arm. ''_This is the King's study.''  _She stopped Em in front of a pair of tall, dark doors.  

''_Gulp''_ Em said out load as she stared at the doors ''_Breath.  Breathing is good.  Breathing is your friend…''_  

While Em was in her daze Amothien pulled open one of the doors and scooted  Em through the door.  Em stumbled slightly into the brightly lit room.  Two people were sitting down on chairs, King Thranduil and the wizard Gandalf, and when they saw her enter beckoned her to sit on the third chair in the room. 

''_Hello child.  How did you find the meal?'' _asked Gandalf

_''It was nice.  Why am I here?'' _Em asked immediately 

Both men laughed softly at her rashness.

''_You are here, child, because the cry of pain and suffering from your heart could be heard in this world.  We decided, myself with the counsel of others including King Thranduil here, that one with a heart so pure should not suffer in such great pain…''  _the wizard answered.

_''And?''_ Em asked, making arm movements for him to continue.

''_And, with the grace of Eru, we were able to bring you here.  To Middle Earth.  With the path you were headed on back on Earth, well, only heartbreak, weeping, and death were there for you.''  _The wizard finished

''_So, YOU decide, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, that it would be best for me to be brought through NOTHING into a world with creatures I know nothing about, instead of my HOME.'' _Em said getting quite angry with all that had been done to her.

_''Yes.''_ The wizard answered simply as he took out a pipe and commenced smoking it.  The abruptness of the answer made the girl become dumbfound. 

''_You are welcome to remain in these woods for as long as you wish.''_ The King said, for the first time that night.  ''_Do you have any questions I could answer for you?''_

''_Emm…no, no it's alright.'' _The girl replied, her eyes slightly glazed over.  

''_Ooh, well if you ever do, or you need something, please don't hesitate to ask.  Either one of us, or my son, would be pleased to help you in anyway.''_ The King said

''_That it?''_ the girl asked in the same far away manner, as all the facts settled in.

''_Yes, I believe so. Unless you do have a question.  You should retire for the night you seem to be very tired from your ordeal.'' _ The wizard answered

''_Nope. No questions.'' _Em said as she got up and made her way to the door.

Amothien was waiting outside the door for her.  ''_Well, was that helpful? You must be tired.  You should retire for the evening.''  _Amothien began leading the dazed girl back to her room.

Em was in a world of her own, as she followed a few feet behind Amothien, not taking any heed of her surroundings.  Suddenly Em was broken out of her world as she seemed to collide with something, possible a wall, and she started falling backwards until a pair of strong arms caught her around her waist.  Em had her eyes shut tight, bracing herself for the fall, until she heard a soft chuckle, looking up she saw the elf, the Prince, from dinner, holding her to stop her from falling with the same cheeky grin on his face.  

''_Sorry, I think I bumped into ya.  Thanks for catchin' me''_  Em said in a quiet, embarrassed voice, as she stood up straight again. 

''_It was no problem.  Em? I believe that is your name, is it not?''_  asked the Prince

''  _Yeah…and you are?'' _Em said trying to make small talk.

''_Legolas Greenleaf at your service milady.'' _Legolas said as he stooped into a bow. 

''_Nice to meet you.''_

_'' You are new here, are you not? Would you like me to give you a tour of the palace tomorrow.''_

''_I don't want to trouble ya.''_

_''It is quite alright.  It would be no trouble at all.''_

_''No thanks, I'm sure I'd just bother you.''_

_''No, it would be my pleasure.'' _Insisted Legolas

_''I'm sure you have other more important things to do.''_

_''I think showing you around would be considered important.''_

_''I don't.''_

By now Amothien had stopped and realized her charge was not following her but apparently arguing with a Prince.  She waited patiently for a while, but being a not very patient elf, walked over and ended the debate.

 _''She would be delighted to accompany you on a tour of the palace, tomorrow.'' _Amothien butted in, despite the look of shock on Em's face

''_At what time?''_ questioned Legolas.

''_At around noon.''_ Answered Amothien

''_I don't think so…'' _Em began

''_Noon will be fine.'' _Replied Legolas 

''_But…''_ Em tried again 

''_Grand.  Goodnight Prince Legolas.'' _Amothien said as she turned and dragged Em down the hall with her, to her bedroom.  Opened the doors to the room and directed Em in.

''_Come now, you must get some sleep.  You are having a tour of the palace after all tomorrow.'' _Amothien smiled as she left Em to get some sleep.

Next chapter soon.

TURTLE POWER 

**IMPC**


	5. The Next Morning

Chapter 5 

**_I Tried To Write._**  Thanks loads for your reviews.  Good luck with your SAT's. 

**_Youko Demon._**  Youtake notice of my slightly insane ramblings at the end! Awww shucks! I think a turtledove would look much like a regular dove. ''Turtle Power'' is from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I watched it that morning and thought why not! Thanks for your reviews too!

**_Little Lost One._**  Yeap, her name is a secret, but I thought it would be cute to, well, you'll see it or you'll guess what happens. Cool name by the way.  Thanks for your reviews J

You three are so kind for multiple reviews. 

Mirkwood 

The room was still.  No creature stirred.  The only being was succumbing in a deep slumber of restless dreams.  But it would not last.  The past night the room's inhabitant had never been asleep for anything close to a full hour.   All at once the room that had been so still was hearkening in an air stirred and shaken by a call. 

 ''Rise and shine, little one.'' Chirped Amothien's voice as she glided into the room.  ''Can't. Sleeping.'' Em rasped from underneath a horde of blanks and a pillow or two.  ''Nonsense.  The sun has risen, so must you.'' Hummed Amothien.  ''…no?'' said a rather drowsy Em from under the warm, silk covers of her bed.  ''Yes!  You have arranged to meet with the prince at noon, so you must rise from your sleep.'' Amothien sang as she skated across the marble floor into the bathroom to run a bath.   ''Besides it is a glorious morning.  The birds are singing their melodious hymns, and no cloud has polluted the azure sky with its unwelcome presence.'' The elf maid continued as she threw the covers off of the sleeping girl .  

More like a hedgehog that a human girl, Em uncurled and, at a turtle's pace, proceeded to wake up to the point where she was looking around, but no more.  Amothien reached down and took hold of her hand as she gently steered the sleepy girl towards the cool bath.  Step by step they reached the bathroom door, abruptly Em's head perked up.  ''Wait! What time did you say it was?'' questioned the girl with as much alertness as she could muster at the time.  ''The sun has just rose.  I believe the hour is close to the sixth.'' She answered.  ''SIX.  Six in the morning. You're kiddin' me, right?  I 'm going back to sleep.'' Yawned Em. ''No your not.'' Amothien chirped as she continued to drag the unwilling Em into the bathroom.  

Em was urged into the bathroom where a refreshing bath awaited her.  Em trudged forward and slipped into the tub of water where the waters expelled most of her drowsiness.  Not to long an amount of time later Em rose from the bathtub and , wrapping a robe around herself, walked over towards the mirror hanging on the wall across the room.  Em leaned over and wiped away the condensation of water droplets on the mirror, to reveal a rather bedraggled looking girl.  ''Isn't going get much better then this anyway.'' Em said to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  

A light headiness suddenly came from nowhere, she reached down and cupping a hand full of cool water she splashed it on her face.  As she returned her gaze to the mirror, there stood a familiar looking girl standing behind her, laughing.  ''Sam…'' Em croaked out as a tear of joy fell down her check.  Em spun around quickly but no one was standing there and she was once again alone in the bathroom.  Em turned back and looked into the mirror.  Amothien called out from the a joining room "Em, did you say something?''.  "No.  It's nothing.'' She hollered back while wiping the tear off her face.  She looked once more in the mirror and plastered a smile to her face, walked briskly out of the bathroom.

 Em walked into the room just as Amothien set a dress down upon a chair in the corner.  "Are you alright?'' asked a suspicious Amothien as she turned around to face the girl.  "Just peachy.  Why?'' replied Em, the smile still plastered on her face.  ''Nothing, nothing.  Just my imagination.'' Amothien said as she wiped the thought from her mind.  "You missed breakfast so I brought you some, it's on the table over there.''  Amothien indicated to a small table in the corner. ''I have a few duties to attend to but I shall return soon.''  Amothien departed the room leaving Em in the silence that had engulfed the room before hand.  Em suddenly felt very small and alone as she looked around the massive space.  She left the breakfast and went straight away to get changed into the frozen blue dress Amothien had left on the chair.  

She slipped the velvety fabric over her head and turned towards the mirror in the corner.  She did a spin and looked at herself.  The fabric flowed down her and complemented her skinning figure, the material trailed on the ground hiding her matching slippers from view.  "All right…I suppose." She then turned sideways and stared with scrutiny at herself, at this instant Amothien entered the room and ordered her charge to sit down by the vanity table.  Amothien dexterously set Em's shoulder blade length hair into a high bun (Highlights almost hidden) with a few smaller pieces framing her face.  ''In is almost noon.  The Prince shall be calling for your company in a little while.'' As Amothien spoke a knock resounded throughout the room.  "Or he could be calling now you never know." Em teased mockingly.  Amothien fluttered across the room to open the door.  Amothien swung upon the door to reveal the smiling face of the Prince.  ''Are you ready to go?' smiled the Prince.  ''She is.'' Answered Amothien.  ''Shall we go then?'' asked Legolas ''Of course.'' Amothien said as she scooted Em towards the door.  ''Your getting into a bad habit ya know.'' Em glared at Amothien.   

Yes short chapter.  I wanted to get it in before I have to get off the computer. He he, you all don't know what happens with Legolas and Em…but I do  

**BE WARY OF STRANGELY HATTED PIGEONS**

**(THE MESSAGER BIRDS OF THE STRANGELY CLADE DUCKS)**

**IMPC******


	6. The Tour

Disclaimer:  I only worship the genius Tolkien, nothing more…

**Chapter 6**

**The Tour**

Good to know everyone heeds my warnings.  Long story involving rebellions that sorta sprang unbidden from the mind of this slightly quirky (or deranged) gal.  But I can't talk about it right now…they're watching. J

Internet hugs and strawberries *yummy!* to reviewers and readers. 

Italics - thoughts

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Em left the room but only after shooting Amothien a death glare.  The two figures stood facing each other in the eerily silent passage.

 "Greetings, Milady.  How does this morning find you?" Legolas went into a low bow and, after rising, offered Em his arm. 

"Hi...I'm peachy…and yourself?'' said the bemused Em as she stared at Legolas arm 

"I am in good health, thank you.  Shall we begin the tour I promised you..''

''I guess…" still staring at Legolas' arm, which was quickly lowered when he realized she was not accepting it.

Silence lay in the wide gap between the elf and the girl as they tread down the empty corridor.  Em took this opportunity to gaze with awe at some of the magnificent paintings that hung from the wall, while she noted but pretended to miss the curious glances Legolas sent her way as Em's eyes grew wide at the beautiful stories depicted before her eye's 

''Is there any place you're curious to see?'' inquired Legolas as he looked down at the girl by his side.

"Got a video games room in this fortress?'' Em asked, only half-joking as she and Legolas started down yet another lengthy passageway 

"I am unsure.  What is a video?'' The perplexed prince answer

''Never mind."

"We do have an extensive library, if you are in search of entertainment. "

"That'll be the first time I've heard the words entertainment and library been said in the same sentence by someone I'm not friends with.''

"We are not friends?" but Em didn't hear Legolas' whispered question

Legolas chuckled softly, with a hint apprehension, and led the girl towards a large double door with odd carvings on its polished surface.  "This is the main banquet hall.  Dinner is to be held in here tonight, so we need not spend hours in this room."  

Legolas led Em around the room, as she followed a few feet behind.

"Do you wish to see the Gallery?  You seemed to show interested in the art work in the hall." Asked Legolas as he turned his head to face Em, slightly shocked by how far behind she was.

At the mention of artwork and gallery Em's face visually brightened but her tone remained the same as she answered

"Sure."

Legolas led Em down an endless stream of corridors and passageways she was sure she wouldn't remember.

Finally stopping at a red, velvet curtain hung in an arc on one of the corridors.  Legolas reached down and pulled the heavy curtain aside, and waited for Em to cross the threshold and then quickly followed pursuit.

The pair walked in utter silence as they moved slowly down a corridor around a center hall with a waterfall centerpiece, surrounded by pictures, sculptures and other works of art that surpassed the intricate beauty and wonder of any that Em had ever seen or heard of on Earth.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" asked a puzzled Em as she noticed the lack of any one other then herself and Legolas.

"This place is out of the way.  Not many come here except to think or their hearts are trouble and they seek serenity and solitude."  Legolas voice said from right behind her.

"O." Em said trying to not appear startled at how silently he had crept up on her "How'd you do that."

"Do what, milady?"

"Sneak up on me?"

"Elves make very little sound or none at all when they walk.  I am truly sorry if I startled you, it was not my intention."

"S'ok." Em said thoroughly creeped out by the new piece of information she had just received.  "Any other places we should see.

"A few today.  There are many sights in Mirkwood."

Legolas and Em left the Gallery, but not before Em looked at the place one more time and thought "_I'II be back here."_ and continued down more corridors.  

"_Praise the heavens, more corridors.  Watch me do the dance of joy…what's that door led to?''_

"What puzzles you Milady?" requested Legolas as he noticed the look on Em's face.

"Where's that go to?" Em inquired as she pointed her hand towards a door in the corner of the hall.

"That doorway leads to the dungeon.  A place you never need know or visit, Milady."  The prince stated as he guided Em in another direction.

"There's a dungeon?  Like a dank, dark, gloomy dungeon." Em tried to find out but was just continued to be hustled along by Legolas until they stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"Here is the main library."

The duo entered into a huge, no massive, room covered from the floor to the top of the high ceilings with leather bound books.

"The collection is mainly historical or travel related." Legolas' words fell on deaf ears as Em stared at the amount of books one room could hold.  

"Maybe this dream ain't so evil, and Sam says, said, said I wasn't really creative…" murmured Em

"What was that you just said?" questioned Legolas even though he had heard every word perfectly.

A deep crimson blush quickly spread on Em's checks.  "What? No, nothing, I didn't say a word."

"Yes." Legolas answered but remained skeptical.  

Em soon began wandering around the room, which was much vaster then it had at first appeared.

Legolas casually took a slightly dusty, book from one of the racks near the door and sat down on a comfy looking chair, but only pretended to read as he instead kept his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him.  

Hours passed and Em and long since disappeared into the stalls of books.  The room was silent except for the odd sound of light footfall.  The calmness was broken as Amothien entered the library.

"Prince, my apologizes for interrupting, but the dinner will be starting in little over an hour and half, so my lady must prepare.  Where is my lady?" Amothien asked as she looked around for any trace of Em.  

"I'm here." Em called out as her head, only, appeared from behind a book shelve. 

"We have to leave now." Amothien instructed as she walked over to Em and commenced walking, with her arms linked to Em's, to the door, after curtsying to Legolas.

"You must be presentably for the dinner.  It will be small, but not as small as last nights dinner was." Amothien began talking about the events that would be taking place that evening, but Em quickly tuned her out and placidly followed her down the halls pondering what the rest of the elves would be like, and when she would wake up…

More to come soon.  

Why not review if you read down this far, even if you want to say how bad it is, or you liked it, maybe even report sightings of strangely clad ducks or strangely hatted pigeons, perhaps even Dancing Mongolian War Lord Goldfish.

Yes I have eaten a dangerously large amount of pure sugar…he he

**FEAR DANCING MONGOLIAN WAR LORD GOLDFISH!!!**

**ImpC******


	7. The Dinner

**Disclaimer:**  I've wrote this all before… 

**Chapter 7**

**The Dinner.**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Em's Room**

"There!  Just right.  You look a vision, and just in time too."  Amothien complemented as the chime of three sweet sounding bells echoed throughout the castle letting the elves know the dinner would be served soon.  After much pleading Amothien had gotten Em to wear a long black gown with the much peculiar sleeves she had ever seen, paired with a stone that Em believed to be an onyx stone due to the dark black colour. 

"What will the dinner be like?"  Em said quietly as she fiddled with her sleeves.

"Much the same as the dinner last night except more elves, not many more but still more all the same.  Don't fiddle with that!  It is perfect the way it was so let it be."  Scolded Amothien as she removed Em's hand from the right sleeve.  " Let us go now you and I." 

The elf maiden and the girl with a scowl on her face left the room and made there way down the corridors to the main banquet hall.

King Thranduil's Study 

"There is something that worries me Father.  Something is bothering the girl.  I do not know what but she…"  Legolas said as he paced up and down his father's study as his father looked on

"Legolas, my son, allay thy worries what is it that makes you so sure something is troubling the poor girls mind?"

"She said something in the main library, when I was taking her on the tour of the palace this morning.  She mentioned a name…Sam, yes that is what I heard.  Then she corrected herself for some reason, first she said 'says' then she corrected herself and said 'said' instead."  He said as he continued to pace

"Hmm."  The King pondered

"That is not all that is bothering me, something else is unsettling me, the way she acts towards most people she has encountered, and she is awfully skinny…"  Legolas finally stopped pacing and looked at his father who was in deep thought.

"Gandalf mentioned little of her past excepted it might return to her…I must consult him on this matter soon rather then later. "  Thranduil thought aloud, forgetting of Legolas' keen ears.

"What of her past?  Why would it concern her present?"  asked Legolas upon hearing his father's mumblings

"No concern of her past is to you.  She is not your worry.  Myself and Gandalf will solve any problem that you might believe has arose."  The King said as he dismissed his son.

"What of her past Father?"

"No concern is it of yours about her past." Replied Thranduil

"Father what of her past?  Why are you so closed on the subject?  What is hidden from me about her?" demanded Legolas

"I have answered you."  Thranduil rose from his chair. His voice rose at his son.

"My King, the dinner is being served."  A Paige entered and bowing after having delivered his message left the room.

"Why will you not tell me then?  Why did you bring her hear?"  Legolas turned back to face his father as the Paige left.

"Em was brought her under the guidance of myself and Mithrandir, not under your guidance.  Her past is hers alone and I will not divulge what is not of your concern to you.  I have made myself clear now depart.  I will follow soon."  Thranduil said as his voice finally lowered, but the tone of angry could still be made out

"As you wish it."  Legolas grudgingly said as he bowed and left.

The Main Banquet Hall 

Sweet music played softly in the room as a small group of around 45 elves stood chatting  quietly in their melodious voices in small groups around the beautiful hall, as some elves placed delicious foods on the table in the center of the hall.  Amothien and Em entered through the doors Em and Legolas had entered earlier that day.  Several elves looked up to see who the new arrivals were, but most quickly returned to their own conversations.

  All the elves present that night wore beautiful gowns and clothes that only helped enhance their already inherited elvish good looks and grace.  Em soon began to feel out of place among all the elves in their splendor and charm, and began fiddling  with her gown, brushing away invisible bits of dust and creases.  

"What are you doing?" asked an amused Amothien

"Hm!?!" Em looked up startled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I'm just…nothing."  Em stuttered attempting to look innocent, falling short.

Amothien could only laugh at Em.  "You look fine.  There is no need to be nervous.  So stop fiddle with your gown."  Amothien said the last part like a mother scolding a small child.

Em quickly placed her hands behind her back and looked back at Amothien.  "What is going  to happen at the dinner away?"  she asked but before Amothien could reply King Thranduil entered with Legolas close behind and all present walked gracefully to their seats at the table.  Em was sitting next to Amothien who turned and whispered to her as they were sitting.  "Dinner, and then some light dancing."

King Thranduil rose majestically and greeted all those present and called for the meal to begin.   The meal was filled with quiet chatter from some groups at the tall, but Em remained deathly silent as she move the food around on her plate.  Nervously stealing glances at the strange new elves all around her.  Soon enough the meal was finished and waltz like music swarmed the banquet hall as many elves began gliding effortlessly across the polished marble floor, while the table was cleared.  

King Thranduil and a small group of elves sat in one corner of the room discussing some matter.   Legolas and the King speaking to each other. 

"I am going to ask Lady Em for a dance. That is if I have your permission, your highness."  Legolas said politely, but resentfully to his father.

"Yes you may, but you need not ask my permission for that.  You should not be angered with me for not telling you of Lady Em's past, it is not mine to tell."

"I will find out on my own then."  The stubborn prince said as he left the group of elves and went over to were he saw Em and Amothien sitting by themselves.   

 Amothien and Em were currently  sitting on some chairs, Em's eyes firmly on her hands that were placed on her knees, which had suddenly appear to become exceedingly interesting.  

"Why are you so quiet?"  Amothien said eventually as Em did not speak.

"Nothing, not nervous, nope nothing. " Em mumbled

Amothien laughed softly at her nervous friend "If you want to retire, I am sure King Thranduil would not mind."  She suggested.

"You sure?  I don't really think I exactly fit in here…" Em muttered, while a look of hope at getting out of the hall sprung into her eyes. 

A cough broke the two out of their conversation.  They both turned their heads to the interrupter.  Legolas smiled down on the two ladies and offered his hand to Em politely asked " My I have the pleasure of a dance with you, Milady?"

"Emmm.." Em began

"She would be delighted" Amothien answered for her.

Em glared at Amothien then, gingerly took Legolas' hand and the pair move to the dance floor.

Legolas skillfully placed his hands on Em's waist and intertwined his figures with Em's.  Em looked around at the other maidens and then took up her skirt as they were all doing.  Legolas guided Em across the room as the music pick on a more lively pace.

"Does Lady Amothien always answer for you or do you perhaps on occasion answer yourself?" Legolas teased Em as they danced

"Sure." Was the timid reply

"Sure?" Legolas continued his teasing

"Yes. Yes I do answer for myself."  Em stated firmly, annoyed at being teased.

"Sure…" was all Legolas said

"I do." Insisted Em

"I never said you didn't"

"Whatever."

Legolas chortled and continued to waltz with Em.  They waltz without speaking for another few minutes until Legolas broke the silence again.

"How are you enjoying Mirkwood?"

"It's fine."

"You dislike something about it then?"

"No. No…it's just that…"

"What?"

"Nothing.  Never mind."

Em averted her eyes from Legolas as the dance came to the end.  

"Thank you for the dance."  Em said as she left the dance floor and returned to Amothien.

"I think I might just retire after all." Declared Em

"Of course.  Let us depart."  Amothien rose with elvish grace and walked to the doors with Em.

The two walked down the corridors that, miraculously, were _slowly_ but surely becoming familiar to Em.

"What did the Prince ask you?"  inquired Amothien

"Nothing really, just what I thought of Mirkwood is all." Answered Em as they moved down the corridors.

"Ooh! I forgot my shawl.  It's still in the banquet hall.  Would you be able to find your way back to your room from here, so I could retrieve my shawl?"

"Sure.  I'II be fine."  Em said as Amothien dashed back to the banquet hall.

Em continued down the passageway back to her room.

"Milady."  Said a voice from behind Em making her jump slightly.  She turned around and saw none other then Legolas looking down at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips after seeing he jump.  "May I walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

"Sure or yes?"

"Alright, yes" answered Em

The two walked down the corridor in silence and finally stopped outside Em's door. 

"Thanks. 'Night" Em said as she looked at Legolas.

"Goodnight Milady."  Em turned towards the door.  " Milady, I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing more of Mirkwood tomorrow.  Perhaps it's really beauty, the forest itself?"  asked Legolas

"Emm…you want to go look and trees and roots?"

"The forest is more then just trees and roots, Milady, it is beautiful."

"I guess then.  But come on, it's a forest how can a big group of trees be beautiful?"

"You will see tomorrow.  I will call at the same time as this day.  Sleep well."  And with that Legolas turned and made his way down the hall.

"Great.  Tomorrow a nature hike, just great.  This isn't a dream it's a buckin' nightmare"  Em said to herself as she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

**BLAME IT ON THE FROG SPAWN**

**IMPC**


	8. Just Beyond the Palace Walls

**Disclaimer:** Me = Strange insomniac.  Tolkien = Genius writer.  See any similarities? No! Darn.

**Chapter 8**

**Beyond The Palace Walls**

Sorry for not updating but relatives came and I didn't really get a chance to go on the computer.  

You know when you're a little kid and your sister/cousin/Mum likes to dress you up and all those girly things, well my 18 year old cousin still loves that and I'm her (un) lucky victim.  Nothing to do with my story I just want someone to feel my pain or be at least as cold as I am.

Thanks loads to all reviews/readers.  I feel loved. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Wake up" sang Amothien 

"Amothien, I don't care if the birds are hummin', the grass is growin', or the wind is blowin', I don't get up at six a.m."  A grouchy Em mumbled under the blankets.

"I know you do not like being woken at six am, so I did not.  I advices you to rise ,unless, that is you want the Prince to see you in your nightgown?"  Amothien questioned

"Good point.  I'm up!"  Em sat up as she thought of Legolas seeing her in her normal p.j.'s, granted a silk nightgown is better then a baggy T-shirt and boxer shorts but it is still pajamas.  "Wait! What time did you wake me up today at, out of the goodness of your heart?"

"A quarter passed six.  I have already prepared the bath for you, and have yet to pick out your garment for day with Prince Legolas."

Em was still glaring at her for the lovely wake up call at a quarter passed six and then flopped back down on the bed.  "I'm going to have to have a long talk with you on the meaning of sleeping in and how it is never less then forty five minutes unless it's a school day, NOT FIFTEEN."

"You would have preferred I had called for you at six then?" Asked Amothien in earnest.

"I'II shut up now.  Hey how 'bout my jeans and top for my clothes today?"  Suggested Em at the thought of wearing another…dress.

Amothien's eyes darted from right to left never settling on Em's eyes until she decide that her hands were very interesting.  "I believe the garments you arrived here in are…still be cleaned." She said tensely

"I bet they are…" Em replied skeptically "Think they be done being cleaned sometime soon?"

"I am not sure.  They were very dirty when you arrived here after all, and then with the falling into the river…"

"What your ooh so tactfully trying to say is that when it comes to my jeans and top the words 'Bob Hope, No Hope' are best used, huh?"  

"I believe…you should take your bath now and then change into a beautiful dress."  Amothien said as she scooted Em into the bathroom. 

"Artfully dodged." Em commended Amothien

"Yes, yes. Bath first, talk later." Amothien instructed 

Em walked into the bathroom and stopped as the door shut behind her.  She did not look into the mirror, knowing she already looked more like a half-starved cat then a human girl, also not wanting a repeat of what happened last time.  

She moved to the bathtub and dipped her hand into the rose petal covered water, as clouds of steam drifted up from the flower smelling water.  Em took off her nightgown and threw it on a chair in the corner of the room and climbed into the bathtub.  This time Em washed quickly and was soon done.  She left the bathroom, the solitude of being the only one in the room, except her demons, and walked into the bedroom.

"My, you washed quickly this morning, did you not?" Amothien smiled in greeting.  "Your dress is set for you on your bed.  I shall return presently."  Amothien stood up and left Em alone again.  Em fidgeted around for a few seconds and then put on the  dark purple dress Amothien had left for her; it had odd silver patterns on it that reminded Em of a river.

Amothien returned to find Em sitting placidly in a chair positioned in one corner of the room, Amothien did not see her at first as she was hidden from her view.  "Why are you sitting there?  Never mind.  Come sit at the vanity so I may fix your hair."  Em obediently sat down on the stool as Amothien brushed out her long hair.  "You were not hungry?"  Asked Amothien

"Huh?" was the dim reply from the still slightly drowsy Em, she then remember she had not ate the meal Amothien had left out for her. "O yeah, nope not really hungry, guess I'm still full from the meal last night is all."

"Hmm." Was all Amothien said as she continued brushing Em's hair.

"Are you looking forward to exploring the forest with the Prince?"  Asked Amothien

"It's a bunch of trees…Yeah sure! My whole life as been leading up to me…looking at a bunch of trees." Was Em's sarcastic reply.

"Ooh do not utter such pessimistic words, young one.  The forest is magnificent sight.  More then just a bunch of trees.  I am sure you will find this outing highly enjoyable." Amothien said as she continued brushing Em's hair

"Whatever…it's just a glorified nature hike." Em remarked

"You will see." Amothien answered with a knowing smile.

She soon had Em's hair put into two side braids that formed one at the back of her head.  Amothien intertwined delicate amethyst coloured flowers in the braids.  All too soon a knock was sounded on the door, and Amothien opened it to reveal Legolas standing in wait.  "Are you ready?" he asked 

"Sure.  Yes." Em replied as she saw the smirk begin to show on his face.

"I'II be waiting here for you when you return."  Informed Amothien as she led Legolas and Em towards the door.  "Let your hearts be content during this day."

"Bye." Waved Em

"Fare well." Bowed Legolas.

The same uncomfortable silence descended upon the hall as the pair walked slowly down the passageway.  Neither one of them uttered a word as Em continued to follow Legolas down the maze of a whole new set of corridors.  

Suddenly Legolas halted mid-step, half-turned and gently took hold of her arm, leaned in  towards her and whispered "My Father and Amothien advised me to show you the gardens and the forest around the castle only,  I disagree.  I leave the choice up to you, would you rather see the gardens and the surrounding forest or perhaps you would prefer to view the magnificent dwell of creatures great and small, the _real_ forest?"  Legolas' eyes twinkled with mirth as he spoke the last few words.  "I leave the decision entirely up to you, but I believe you would enjoy the forest to, one might refer to the other as a nature hike."

Em blushed again thinking Legolas must have heard her make fun of the forest last night.

"The real forest then." Answered Em, slightly intrigued.

"Good choice, but first we must get to the forest itself before we can further explore it.  We must walk past the King's study, if asked about were we are headed answer to the gardens, then we have a choice between dodging the guards who are meant to accompany us around the gardens for our safety, or we could take the short cut." Instructed Legolas.

"The short cut of course, won't the guards figure out we gave 'em the slip?" questioned Em

"With luck, the guards will simply believe we were delayed on our way to the gardens, by which time we will be in the heart of the forest. Then, also with luck, the guards will search for us and by the time they have finished we will have returned." Instructed Legolas.

"Your leavin' a lot up to chance now, aren't ya?" Em pondered

"Well then, let us pray that fate will shine kindly on us today." Legolas laughed as he gently pulled Em silently tip-toed pasted a half upon door, which was the King's Study, and then through a small alcove, that would have went unnoticed had Legolas not directed Em to it, down a tiny passageway and then up into a small garden with a stone center courtyard. 

"Ssh!  Be as silent as you are able.  The guards are waiting for us yonder, I did not think they would arrive so early."  Legolas pointed behind a group of arcs where Em could see a small group of elves talking amongst themselves.  "Tread lightly, for an elves ears are that of a fox."

"And that means…?"  Em whispered as she followed 

Legolas held a finger to his lips at Em's question indicating silence.

Legolas and Em both put their backs against the inner wall and slowly cross-stepped behind arcs, crawling on their hands and knees passed some gaps in the arcs and tumbling passed others.  Legolas made not even the ghost of a noise, Em made little enough to go unnoticed, but then again the guards weren't expecting the Prince of Mirkwood and a Lady to be tumbling across the ground in an attempt to give them the slip.  It was a miracle that Em had not broken down into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as she hummed, in her head, a odd mixture of the tune from Indiana Jones (when they were tumbling by the gaps) and the Mission Possible tune (when they pressed their backs against the wall when they rose from the tumbles).  

Finally, both were behind the main arc were the elves were chatting on the other side. 

Legolas whispered in Em's ear. "There is a door yonder on the side wall to our right that leads out to the forest, in three seconds, run, quietly, and low, towards the door.  I will lead." 

Both waited in silence from the three tension filled seconds, then shared a gaze before running, low, towards the door.  Legolas opened it and himself and Em slipped out, but as he pulled in closed a practicable soundless creak of a door's hinges which had not be oiled recently was heard.  Both held in their breath as they listen to see if the guards had heard anything.

One spoke up. "Did any of you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" another guard questioned.

"Never mind it's gone now." The first guard replied.

Legolas let out his breath audible as the first guard dismissed the creak.  

"Wait! Did you hear that?" the first guard asked

Em shot a glare at Legolas who returned it with an apologetic smile.  

"No, I suppose it was just your imagination.  It was probable just the wind." The second guard wrote off. 

Legolas and Em walked into the forest. 

"What do you think of the forest as yet?" Legolas asked as he saw the aloof look in her eyes as she looked around the as yet average woodland area

"It's…big." Said Em. 

"It would appear to be, the trees are ages old." Mused Legolas.

"Mmm…"Em commented

"The wood is also known as Greenwood, the Great.  It is larger then it appears." Legolas continued.

"Not sure how it could seem any bigger." Em mumbled as she noticed the trees slowly get bigger as they walked.

Legolas laughed a little and then continued talking.  "That occurrence back there was most likely the oddest episode that I have as yet ever taken part it."

"How can you let your breath out so noisily?" Em butted in

Legolas attempted to put on a wise accent (Think Gandalf or Oxford accent) and placing one hand on his chest the other under his chin  and said. "That is an acquired skill, that took me years to develop and perfect."

"To let breath out loudly..." Em smirked as she set a side-gaze at Legolas

"Yes.  Perfected _and _developed." Legolas chuckled as he returned the smirk.

"Your crazy." Em laughed.

"Really, I am only a little misunderstood." Legolas faked an innocent voice that lasted for a microsecond as both broke out laughing at Legolas bad acting.

After this little incident Legolas and Em sat down underneath a tree continued laughing.

"Okay we should stop laughing now."  Em choked out as she laughed.  " Cause my sides are really started to hurt."

This only made Legolas laugh harder.  After a few minutes both had sufficiently decreased their laughter to the odd chuckle.  Then both looked up at each other and all their hard work fell away as they broke out into fits of giggles.

Eventually Legolas got to his feet and offered his hand to help Em up.  She stretched up her hand to take hold of his outstretched hand, Em slowly began to rise but was pulled up far quicker then she expected by Legolas and collided with his chest.  Legolas was also startled at the force that his single heave had on Em and was caught off guard as well.  He fell backwards with Em's hand still gripped in his hand.

Legolas landed on the soft grass floor as Em let out a small "Oof!" at the sudden thud of the ground.  Em and Legolas both had her eyes held closed for impact.  Legolas was the first to open his eyes, he looked down at Em and couldn't help but smile.  He reached down and brushed a piece of a twig out of her hair, which made Em open her eyes.  

"God, his eyes are extremely blue." Was the only notion that sprung to Em's head as she opened her eyes.

What seem liked five life times later though in reality it was merely five seconds later Em and Legolas realized how exactly they were laying and Em jumped up and mumbled "oops, sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize it was my fault." Legolas mutter in return as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Legolas and Em stood facing each other, not meeting each other's gaze, for what seemed like hours, eventually the awkward silence was broken when a call rang out in the wood a little distance behind them.

"Prince Legolas, there you are.  We were unsure where yourself and Lady Em had got to.  We were instructed to escort you around the gardens but you never arrived, we were just about to search the palace but luckily a gust of wind made a member of our party insist on searching the nearby forest area.  What luck, if it had not I am certain we would not have thought of even checking here." The guard chatted happily.  "Are you still in the mood for a walk around the gardens.  It is getting late and we were instructed by Lady Amothien to make sure Lady Em returned in little less then an hour from now, otherwise she said she would…we must get Lady Em back on time."

"I believe that if we have little less then an hour then the tour should be postponed until another date, perhaps." Legolas glanced at Em as the guard waited for an answer.

"As you will it, My Lord.  Myself and the other guards shall wait over yonder until you are ready to depart.  We have been ordered to keep a watch on you and we intend to do just that."  The guard confirm as he walked over to join the rest of the guards.

"I suppose I will have to show you the forest another time then."  Legolas apologized to Em. 

"S'okay." Em said.  "I wasn't bored out of my head, it was kinda funny." Em smiled.

"Good to know you have found a source of amusement in me." Legolas grinned.  "Lady Em, Lady Amothien said you that Em is only a shortened version of your name.  What is your real name?" Legolas questioned, hoping that her name might give him some clue to this girl.

"Sorry, I only tell elves I really, really, especially trust my name." Em teased as she led Legolas back to the guards and then back to the fortress.

**Does Mirkwood have gardens?  I don't really think so but I'm not sure.  Anyone know? **

**Review or I call for the _wraith-bunnies._  Fearsome warrior bunnies, with the shiniest ice white coats under specially made black capes with the biggest brown eyes you ever did see, that gives a kiss to everyone they see, the kiss of AN UNHEALTHY AMOUNT OF SUGAR.  Fearsome, fearsome wraith-bunnies, truly terrifying…your choice.******

ROCK ON WRAITH-BUNNIES 

ImpC 


	9. Talking With Friends

**Disclaimer**: Does anyone who has read this actual think I wrote Lord of the Rings?  *Dead silence*  Thought not.

**Chapter 9**

**Talking with Friends.**

I'm not sure if Legolas and Radagast ever met, but I think they would get on well with each other.  I wanted another wise persons opinion as well as Gandalfs. I am quiet fond of Radagast so he was a good choice in my opinion. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

THE ARCHERY GROUNDS 

Legolas stood proudly, alone on the archery fields of Mirkwood as he held an arrow ready in the bow and gazed down it towards the target at the opposite end of the field.  He released the arrow and stood back as he watched the arrow fly towards the target and hit dead center, he took another arrow from the quiver hanging on his back as he repeated this exercise, and then reached back with his left hand took out another arrow placed it in his bow but did not fire, instead he spoke.

"I wouldn't consider it wise to sneak up on a training archer, elf or other." Legolas advised the person behind him.

"That is always good advice.  But I had faith that I would not be impaled by the arrow of one of the most skillful and kindhearted archers in Middle Earth, not to mention elves are known to be able to sense presences." The person laughed good-naturedly.

"Radagast, my old friend, what brings you to Mirkwood?" laughed Legolas as he turned around and hugged the old man behind him dressed in brown robes with a brown beard.

"I was informed of the arrival of an Angel that fell from a cosmos far away, as my friend did tell.  From were she fell I know not.  I believe that this Angel was more likely the being Gandalf had rescued; I came to confirm this piece of information and perhaps talk with Gandalf if he has not already departed on this subject.  But my heart would not let me even comprehend visiting the Greenwood without paying a visit to you, my friend." Radagast smiled.

"I do believe Gandalf is still with us.  What do you want to talk to Gandalf about, if I may ask?"  Legolas smiled back.

"Ooh little matters, which have to be discussed none the less so they do not become bigger matters in time.  My lad, you seem to have grown more each time I lay my eyes on you."  Radagast beamed as he clasped Legolas' shoulders with his hands.

"That is, most likely, due to you not seeing me in over a hundred years.  I have not grown all that much though." 

"Aah, but in my eyes you have.  You are no longer the young elfling with his first bow and arrow that showed sympathy to that poor robin in the forest long ago.  Your archery skills have improved even more if that is at all possible." Radagast said, as he saw in his mind's eye a time long ago.

"It has been some time since then, but you have grown no less a truer friend to me since that time." Legolas said.

"Well met Greenleaf well met.  What has happened to you in my time absent from this great wood?"  Asked Radagast as both men sat under a nearby tree.

"Not all that much which you wouldn't already be aware of.  Perhaps I could seek your help on another matter entirely?" spoke Legolas.

"Of course, ask of me what you may and I will answer in turn what I may." Confirmed Radagast.

"The being that came here, her name is Em by the by, do you know why she was brought here?" asked Legolas.

"I am sorry Legolas but I was made sworn to not divulge that piece of information unless it was absolutely necessary." Radagast said regretfully

"But to me I believe it is necessary.  I must know this matter." Legolas begged

"Yes but it is not absolutely necessary.  Know this though; Lady Em was brought here for her safety, from herself and other things.  Any other issue I might be of help with?" Radagast said

"Perhaps you will be able to answer me this then, where is it she came from?" asked Legolas.

"I myself would like to know but only the Valar know exactly." Radagast said "My heart desires that I stay and talk with you, but sadly, I must consult with Gandalf and King Thranduil soon.  I sense we shall be seeing each other in the not too distant future."  Radagast said as he rose from under the shelter trees branches.

"Radagast, I have one last question.  You said your friend told you she 'fell from a cosmos far away', do you mean to say she fall from the sky?" a puzzled Legolas asked.  

"Yes, like a dove who lost their wings." Radagast laughed as he went on his way through the wall trees.

"What is it you are hiding from me…" Legolas muttered to himself as he lay under the tree and resting his head back, continued meditate about Em. 

"My son, little do I hide from you, though there is much I wished you did not have to know about." Came a voice from above Legolas.

Legolas lazily opened one eye and blocked the sun with his arm as he squinted up, trying hard to see the person towering over him.

"Father, you hide as much as you see fit." Legolas laughed as he rose.  "What, may I ask, has brought you out to the archery fields?"

"I was planning on greeting Radagast, but I see you got there before me, instead I decide to see why my son was lying under a tree in the middle of the forest?"  asked Thranduil.

"I was thinking Father, about matters you will give me no help with.  How did you know that Radagast would be arriving today, I thought he was searching for Gandalf and was made aware of his presences here not too long ago?" inquired a confuse Legolas.

"Why your curiosity is unrelenting, is it not, but if you must know the reason, myself and Gandalf summoned him here not to long ago and he wrote back saying he would arrive on this day.  He has known for well over a week now of Gandalfs presence here." Answered Thranduil.

"So he was well aware he would arrive here and find Gandalf." Asked Legolas.

"Yes my son.  Heed my warning Legolas, curiosity is not always a good thing, all to often it hurts those you care about." The King warned as he walked away.

"Why would he not wish me to know of this summoning…This riddle gets more intricate with each piece added." Legolas thought to himself as he treaded back to the palace.

EM'S ROOM 

Amothien was, as per usual, busying herself around the room as Em sat quietly in the corner she had sat in that morning, just thinking.

"I was told you do not get the chance to see the gardens yet, more's the pity they are enchanting this time of year."  Amothien said as she fixed up the vanity table.

"We saw a small bit of the forest though."  Em said.

Amothien stopped moving around the containers and brushes on the tables and turned to look at the girl in the chair.  "My, you look about ready to die of world-weariness, and me forgetting what Gandalf said might entertain you and everything.  Amothien scolded herself. "Gracious me, I am forgetting such things.  Look under your pillow, there is a quill and some ink on the table.  I must go take care of a few things before dinner, your dress is on the chair so you can get dressed later."  Amothien smiled at Em and then left the room.

Curiosity took a hold of Em and she reached under her pillow with a smile on her face.  Her fingers grasped a leather cover that she quickly pulled out from under the pillow.  In the light of the room, the dark purple leather with the river patterns on it showed easily.  Em stared at the book with wonder before she opened it to find blank pages.  "It's a diary." Em smiled as she walked over to the table took out the quill and began writing in it.  

Thanks loads to everyone who review.  Big hugs and chocolate to:

** I Tried To Write,**

 **Youko** **Demon**, 

**Trinity** **Is** **My** **Name** (Your funny!),

 **Levanna**, 

**Starbrat** (Cool name and I know that my elves are a bit off, thanks for reviewing),

 **Lady** **Tremere** (I have read Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion, thanks for review.  I hope my writing got better in the later chapters and thanks for saying I'm talented cause I'm not really anywhere as good as I'd like to be.  As for the writing on fictionpress.net I'm a coward at that!),

 and **Kiara** (Your funny too, heck your all funny).  

 The wraith-bunnies say hi! if anyone is wondering...

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!!**

ImpC 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:  What do you think…

Chapter 10 

**The Council**

You should all know by know I luv reviews and people who review are, in my opinion, sound.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amothien entered the room briskly, hoping Em was ready.  "Em, are you ready yet.  I am most sorry that my tasks took much longer then I had expected."  She called as she pulled out the vanity chair and waited a second before turning her gaze back to the corner of the room to see a sheepish looking Em sitting in the corner, still in the same dress, with the quill mid-air and the diary open. 

"I lost track of time….oops?" Em tried

Amothien shot a glare at her.

"I knew I was meant to do something important…" Em muttered 

"Like get dressed for dinner perhaps?  Change quickly and sit down here." Amothien pushed Em into the bathroom to change her dress into a sea green gown, as she stepped out Amothien shoved her down on the stool and brushed her hair quickly into a high bun, tied with a matching ribbon.

The girls rushed out the door and down the corridors to the main hall.  

"No, not that way.  This way."  Amothien instructed as she stopped Em from going down the corridor on the left and pulled her to the passageway on the right.

"I could have sworn that was the way…" Em mumbled, as she cursed her goldfish memory.

"Come promptly, child." Amothien instructed as she stood outside the doors of the main hall.

The girls walked in and hurried to there seats, as Legolas walked in and moved to the head of the table.  "Friends, my Father and the wizard Gandalf are regretfully unable to attend this meal and sends their apologizes." Legolas said as he instructed the dinner to continue.

Em leaned in to Amothien.  "Wonder why there not here?" she asked

"I have not the faintest idea." Amothien respond.

THRANDUIL'S STUDY 

The three men sat at the large desk look at each, waiting for the meeting to start.

Gandalf was the first to speak.  "King Thranduil, you said there was a matter you should mention, pray do not hold us in the dark on this matter and tell us about it." 

"Yes, thank you.  My son was showing Lady Em around the palace when she mentioned a name, not to Legolas just thinking out loud, Sam was the name.  I believe this person to be deceased as she said that 'Sam said' in the past tense.  It is not the only thing that bothers Legolas about her, he fears something is troubling the poor girl."  Thranduil finished.

"Of course something is troubling her, why else would I bring her here.  Her mentioning this name is grave news indeed."  Gandalf said worriedly, as he stood up and paced the room.  "I had hoped that perhaps Mirkwood itself would distract the girl long often for her to heal mentally, but it has not gone as I planned." 

"We all heard the cry of pain, but why does a name bear such trouble, it is, after all, only a name, nothing more." Asked Radagast.

"That name I heard in the cry itself, Radagast.  At first I believe it to be nothing more then a word but I soon realized it was a name, nay it is more then a name but a memory, a face.  This memory holds a great deal of pain, bring Lady Em here might only strength that pain." Answered Gandalf.

"Did we not chose a course of action against this when we summoned her here?" asked Thranduil.

"There was little we could do, but we had hoped that the distraction would work.  It is not working.  It would make little difference if we had left her in her own world, this would have happened not long after.  We must obtain the wisdom to understand how to precede with this situation." Contemplated Gandalf, as he look back at Radagast and Thranduil.  "We must find a solution sooner rather then later.  I shall hunt for console from the Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien and Lord Elrond in Rivendell.  I will return as soon as possible, think long on the matter.  Another meeting shall there be in one moon's time."  Gandalf instructed as he left the study and made straight for the stables to leave on his journey. 

"I shall pursue the council of the beast and birds, the creature's wisdom should never be overlooked.  I will arrive a day before the new moon, till then my friend."  Radagast said farewell and left like Gandalf but not before instructing.  "Keep an eye on her, and your son." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Thranduil was soon left alone in his study with nothing but his thoughts.  "What did Radagast mean and my son…?"

**I'II make the next chapter longer.  I'II update soon!**

**ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE!!!**

ImpC 


	11. Unquiet Dreams and Midnight Strolls

**Disclaimer**: *Shakes head and walks away…*

Chapter 11 Unquiet Dreams and Midnight Roving 

Italics = dream 

I have reviews!!! *Happy Squeal! *

Warning chapter may contain angst.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The dark room appeared cold and harsh, as a figure lay tossing and turning in a bed that diminished their size in comparison.  Em let out straggled words from her slumbering imaginings; a single tear fell down her face as she continued stirring in her unquiet dreams…

A figure sat huddled with their head down on their knees in the corner of a dimly lit room.  The room could have belonged to a teenage girl, posters decorating the dull yellow coloured walls, an array of school books spread across a cluttered desk with a pile of CD's and a player laying beside a bottle of bear and two empty packs of paracematol.  Clothes hung from the doors of the wardrobe, a single chocolate brown teddy bear sat comfortable on the pillows at the head of a double bed, it's sheets all twist around as though a person had not to long ago lay there.  The figure in the corner shock with tears as she cried and cried.

"Cry isn't much use now, is it?" asked a harsh voice

The head of the crouching rose at the sound of the voice.  A young, tall girl was walking in semi-circles around Em.  Her long, light blonde hair waved from side to side as she walked.

 "'Sides why would you cry unless it had something to do with you.  You didn't give a fuck about anyone but yourself in our school, still don't." the sadistic voice drawled.

"That's not true…" Em whispered softly as the flood of tears continued.

"YES IT IS! You look out for yourself and yourself alone. Who cares about anyone else as long as Em's happy, right." The girl yelled.

A strong wind blow into the room from the open window, moving the curtain in the breeze and pushing the dim light around in a circle.  The light bounced around the room, settling on the girl for a few precious moments before moving on.

  The girl's only beauty appear to be her hair, her features would once have been consider quiet pretty but no longer as her lips were twisted into a sinister sneer, her dark orbs showing only malos from the being in front of her.  The face of the girl was deathly pale, a trail of dried blood fell from her mouth, and tearstains still glittered on her checks where tears had fallen long before.  She wore a pair of baggy jeans and an orange tank top.  The girl still held a resemblance of her former selve, an eerily resemblance that Em preferred if she couldn't see on the creature with the cold eyes and stone heart in front of her to Sam

The room gave a dull tint to everything in it.  It was a room of death, no living creature entered, fearing what it's darkness kept secret from prying eyes.

The footfalls of the girl echoed around the cold room as she continued walking in front of Em. 

"You left me." The girl who appeared to be the phantom of Sam said quietly and deadly.  "You left me to die." She stated, as she stopped walking and glared with disgust down at Em.

"I didn't…" Em began. 

"You didn't what?" The phantom demanded.

"I didn't know."  Em sobbed.

"You didn't know! Don't make me laugh.  You didn't care. You only cared about yourself.  Didn't bother to see what was in front of your eyes the whole time." The girl snarled. "Little princess is to busy, to notice people fading away right in front of her."

"I didn't know." Em repeated as she covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in denial.

"You were too busy to see how depressed I was.  Too busy to ask how I felt.  Too busy to care about anyone but yourself." 

"No." Em moaned.

"Yes." The girl hissed.  "You left me to die.  You let me suffer alone."

Em began repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry over" and over again.

" All alone, all alone.  Nobody around.  Nobody around to hear the cries.  The cries of pain.  All alone.  You left me." The sadistic edge playing on her voice.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Em sobbed 

"Sorry's a little to little a little to late now isn't it." The girl shouted.  "In truth I wasn't the one who killed me."  The girl started walking again, then stopped.  "It was you, Em.  You killed me.  You killed me.  You killed me."  The girl hollered at Em who just sat crying in the corner moaning through her tears "I'm sorry."

Em bolted up with a start and whispered "I'm sorry, Sam.".  Em looked around wild-eyed for a few minutes, trying to remember where she was.  Everything seemed unfamiliar and strange.  Em blinked and looked around fearfully before realizing she was in her room in Mirkwood. 

The room in the dark bore a slight resemblance to her nightmare room.  Em shifted around uncomfortable and nervously in the bed, eyeing each dark corner for an unseen terror.  She quickly threw the covers off her, rising from the bed, and walked over to the wardrobe.  A cold sweat had formed on her, that she wiped off and then changed into the first dress she picked out from the collection, a comfy looking black dress.  

"I won't get any sleep tonight." Em muttered to herself as she slipped on a pair of slippers then walked to the door, leaving the room in the deathly silence that had inhabited the nightmare room.

Em wandered through the halls, head chased down, shuffling her feet in the marble floor of some unknown passageway.  After an hour of the untracked roving, Em finally lifted her head as a entrance to a room before her.  She squinted in the dark, the markings on the door seemed familiar to her somehow.  She soon remembered them as the doors that lead to the Gallery that Legolas had showed her.  A small smile spread across her face, she gingerly placed one delicate hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. 

 A few muted torches hung on the walls; she walked as silently as a mouse down the path towards the fountain in the center of the room, glancing at pieces of artwork on the way.  She sat on the edge of the fountain and dipped her hand into the peaceful water where she saw her reflection glancing back at her, she swished her hand from side to side in the water, hiding her reflection from her eyes.  She sat for a long time just watching the water dance around her fingers as she glided them around the water's surface…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Legolas walked down the corridor headed towards his room that night.  He had been in the library for an uncounted time, searching volume after volume for some hidden clue.  His mind was riddling with questions he could not answer.  He knew he would find no rest in his bedchambers that night, but he knew he would disturb those who could if he continued roaming the corridors of the castle.  Legolas looked up while trying to decide if he should go to the archery grounds, and saw his answer standing before him.  The Gallery.  

Legolas looked around and then made his way across the hall towards the doors.  He opened the doors and walked leisurely down the path, admiring the paints on the wall, when a sight caught the corner of his eye.  The faint torch light flicked and he could make on a girl sitting by the fountain dipping her hand in the water, she seem not to have noticed his presence.  

"Who else would be awake at such a time?" Legolas thought as he moved like a panther towards the girl, trying to remain unseen until he chose to reveal himself.

Closer and closer he moved to the sitting girl,  he saw her back shudder as she let out a soft sigh.

"Em…?" Legolas considered as he heard the girl sigh.

Legolas moved from facing her back into a semi-circle so he could make out her face, he soon saw he was right as he look at Em.

"Such sad eyes…" He muttered to himself as he looked at her.

His speech, quiet as it was, was heard in the room.  Em jumped from her seat and scuttled backwards, looking like a dear about to be caught by a hunter.

"I am sorry."  Legolas began.  "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

Em blinked a few times and then realized it was Legolas who had surprised her.

Em mumbled something that sounded like 'no problem'.

"Why are you about so late?" Legolas asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep, bad dream." Em said.

Legolas sat down near where Em had sat before she jumped and waited for Em to sit down.  Em sat and looked back at the water, while Legolas looked around at the art.

"What was it about?" Legolas inquired suddenly, turning his blue orbs towards Em.

"What was what about?" Em asked puzzled at the question, looking up at Legolas.

"You said you were unable to sleep because of a 'bad dream'.  What was your nightmare about?" Legolas repeated.

Em dodged Legolas' eyes and went back to playing with the water. "Nothin' much…" she mumbled 

 "Why will you not tell me? Do you not trust me, if so I can leave you to your thoughts and trouble you no more?" Legolas said, while rising from his seat.

"It just that…you wouldn't understand is all.  Your not troubling me, please stay."  Em implored

Legolas sat back down and stared at Em.

"What?" Em asked after a little while getting annoyed by his constant stare.

"I am waiting for you to finish answering my question.  Do you distrust?" Legolas said.

"No, I don't distrust you." Em answered.

"Do you trust me then?" pushed Legolas

"I do, kind of…I guess." Responded Em

"Yes or sure?" Legolas questioned

"Sure…" Em answered.

Legolas held his stare on Em.  "Why do you not fully trust me?"

"I don't know you that well is all…" Em muttered

"Have I done anything to make you distrust me?" Legolas asked. 

"I guess I don't really know that much of elves, wizards and all, so it's kinda strange for me here 'cause at home I neither would be having a conversation with an elf prince." Em explained.

"Your home, before you came here, were there no elves at all?" Legolas queried after a few minutes.

"There was a few things like elves but they were all make-believe, not real." clarified Em 

"What where these beings like?" asked an intrigued Legolas.

"There are faeries and elves, but elves make shoes, and helped an overweight old guy make toys for good kiddies world wide.  Faeries are little things with wings and sit at the top of trees once a year.

There are the Little People; they were my favourite when I was a kid.  They remind me more like you then the other elves.  They lived under the green hill, in beautiful caverns, kinda like here.  They were never born and never die just always are..." Em said.

"Why do you not tell me your name?" Legolas asked abruptly.

"They, the Little People." She clarified "If you speak your name to them they can bind you them forever.  They can make you forget everything, your whole life and everyone in it, by drinking from the wrong stream of water…" 

Legolas interrupted her. "I am not like the Little People, we could not bind you to us by your name..."

"I know that." Em stated angrily, she rose and walked a little bit away from Legolas. "But while I've been heard I've met a Elf King, a wizard, a Elf Prince, and many more elves.  I don't know if you could bind me here and I'd rather not risk it by telling someone I wouldn't trust with my life my name." Legolas followed her, soundlessly. "I was brought here without me know why or where here was.  I am still not sure where here is, but I am sure it is not anywhere near my home.  Whatever, whoever brought me here was _able _to bring me here." 

Legolas stood behind Em and turned her around to face him.  He saw a deep pain in her eyes but focused on what he wanted to say first.  "I promise you, you are safe here.  Mirkwood may be different from your old home but it holds no threat, from its people or creatures, from what I know you were brought here to help you.  Em.  I would never keep you here against your will, you are safe I promise you that." Legolas comforted her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.  Em began to cry.  Legolas leaned his head down and kissed the top of Em's head. "I promise you that." 

Next chapter soon. What a pretty purple button down there, I wonder what it does?

**IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PROPHECY **

**_ImpC_**


	12. Drowsy Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Are any of you seeing a pattern being to form here…

Chapter 12 

**Drowsy Eyed**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I hope Lady Em will not mind being woken this early."  King Thranduil said to Amothien.  "But I must talk with her this morn."  He explained. 

"I am sure that it will not be a problem your Highness.  I shall go and wake her now."  Amothien said as she backed out of the room. 

 "I hope." She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Amothien walked gracefully down the corridors towards Em's bedroom.  Closer and closer she came to the room and at last when she arrived she knocked twice on the oak door before entering.

"Em, you must wake up."  Amothien said as she waked over to the bundle of blankets crumpled up on the bed, in the shape of a body.  

She reached down and placed her hand on the blankets to find much to her surprise no body.  "Em?" she asked uncertainly.

She threw the blankets off the bed and found no body under them.  She looked around the room worriedly in search of Em.  She rushed over to the bathroom door and opened it praying Em would have, for some reason or other, gotten up early and was washing her face.  She soon finished the check of the two rooms and had found no trace of Em.

"Ooh no."  She mumbled nervously.  "Where has she gone?" She continued checking the room in hope that she had overlooked something like a note that would tell her where Em was.

She collapsed down onto the chair in the corner beside the desk.

"What am I going to tell the King and Gandalf?"  She asked herself. 

 "What am I going to tell the _Prince_?" she asked herself more worriedly

Amothien stood up again and made her way to the door and left the room. "She can't have gone too far.  I'II will search for her, and then if that proves unhelpful, I will tell the King."  

The first thought that occur to Legolas that morning was that he was laying somewhere other then his bed, or _a_ bed for that matter.  He blinked a few times and then he remembered he was still in the Gallery, himself and Em had stayed up very late and apparently fell asleep in the Gallery.

Legolas looked down and a smile placed itself on his face as he saw Em lying, fast asleep against him.  He had one arm warped around her; both were leaning against the fountain.  The smile diminished somewhat but did not fully fade when he realized they had to return to their chambers before anyone else noticed their absences.

He reached a hand on her shoulder, about to wake Em up but hesitated and instead stood up and swept Em's light form into his strong arms.  Em lay, still asleep against his chest as he walked silently to her room.  Legolas' smiled reappeared when he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  

Nearer and nearer they came to Em's room, until they were outside the door.  Legolas somehow managed to turn the door handle and walked into the room. Em began to stir in his arms, her eyes half opened and looked up at him.

"What's going on?" she asked drowsy

"We both feel asleep in the Gallery.  I am returning you to your room before Lady Amothien notices your absences." Legolas explained. "I carried you because I did not want to wake you."

Legolas bowed down and gently placed Em back into her bed.  He reached over her and wrapped the blanks around her form, then gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.  

At the door her voice called out to him.

"Legolas…" she whispered.

"Yes?" Legolas turned around and looked down at Em, as she lay still, almost asleep. 

"Emer." Em said.

Legolas smiled happily.  "Emer is your name?" he asked to confirm but got no answer as Em had already fallen back into her dream world…. 

**I know short chapter.  Next chapter will be longer.**

**NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON A MONKEY,**

**OR A MONKEY WILL TURN ON YOU!!!**

ImpC 


	13. Talking with Kings

**Disclaimer: **See chapters 1 – 12

Chapter 13 

**Talking With Kings**

One thing: Emer is not that strange a name.  It can also be spelt Eimear or Emmer, it's an Irish name and not that unusual.

Thanks for reviewing!****

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amothien rushed along the corridors, franticly checking every room for Em. 

"Where in Middle Earth could she be?" She asked herself as she left yet another room unsuccessful. 

She hasty scurried down the halls back to Em's chamber in case she by some miracle had returned.  She pulled open the door and breathed out a sigh if relief as she saw Em curled up in bed fast asleep.  She rushed to the side of the bed and shock Em's shoulder to wake her up.

"You are going to make me old before my time." She scolded as she woke Em.  "Where were you all night?" she asked.

"I was here." Answered Em.

"When I called for you first you were not to be found in this room." Amothien told Em.

"I had a sore head so I went for a walk so I could get rid of it." Em answered simply.

"So to rid yourself of a head ache you wandered down halls you are unfamiliar with and to all good reason should have gotten lost in, and in all that time managed to make me frantic as to of your where abouts?" Amothien asked

"Pretty much yeah." Em said, as she seemed to be thinking about it.  "You woke me up so what do I gotta do?"

Amothien let out a sigh at the girl and then said with exhaustion in her voice.  "Bathe, get dressed, and then talk with the King."

"Right so." Em said and jumped out of her bed and skipped into the bathroom.  Amothien collapsed back into the chair. 

A short while later Amothien and Em were standing outside the King's study, Em fidgeting with her dress and Amothien telling her to stop fidgeting with her dress.

"Are you sure this is my size…and a dress?" Em asked as she pulled at the sleeves.

"I am positive it is indeed a dress and stop fidgeting this instant." Scolded Amothien.

"Alright, alright.  Don't have a cow."  Em smiled at the remark.

"Why would I have a cow?  What would I want with a cow? Where would I possible keep it?" A possible Amothien asked.

Em started laughed at this remark but quickly stopped as the door of the room burst open.  Out stepped King Thranduil with one of his advisors following close behind.

"Greetings Lady Amothien, Lady Em.  How does this morning find you?"  Greeted Thranduil as he led the two ladies into his study.

"We are both well, thank you your Highness." Amothien said as she curtsied, Em quickly copied her.  "And how are you?" "I am in good health thank you.  Please sit down." Thranduil pointed to the pair of chairs opposite the desk as he seated himself. "I just wanted to see how Lady Em is settling to palace life." Thranduil said.  "How do you find it so far?"  "Fine." Said Em quickly 

"No problems at all?  Nothing wrong at all?" Thranduil asked

"Nope, everything's just peachy." Em said.

"How are you finding it settling in with our inhabitances?" Thranduil said.

"Fine…" Em said 

"Actually."  Amothien butted in.  "Lady Em had not had a great deal of chances to mingle with other elves.  I believe she has only been in contact with myself and Prince Legolas for a longer period of time." 

"That is easily remedied.  We are planning on having a small celebration in a few nights time."  Said Thranduil.

"I was unaware of any celebration my Lord.  What is it in celebration of?" asked Amothien.

"It was to celebrate the arrival of Gandalf and Radagast but they have already left but I think a banquet would be very suitable at this time." Answered Thranduil.  "How are feeling?  Are you at all tired, feeling unwell or having trouble sleeping, anything?"  Thranduil asked concerned.

"Nope, I'm fine." lied Em. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Asked the King

"Yeap." Answered Em.

"Alright then.  I am sure both yourself and Lady Amothien have to have your new dresses fitted, I arranged the seamstress to meet you in sewing room an hour before noon, which has almost come." Said Thranduil as both Em and Amothien got up and left the room.

The advisor sat in one of the now vacant chairs.  "Lady Em does not seem a all troubled in anyway.  In fact she seems perfectly fine if not a touch nervous."

King Thranduil was currently writing notes down. He did not look up but just replied.  "She's lying."

____________________________________________________________________

"How nice of the King.  I am sure you will be very glad to help pick a gown for yourself."  Amothien chatted happily.

"Wait! I get to help pick out what my gown looks like.  As in I have a choice of what I wear."  Em said as Amothien nodded in conformation. "I don't know what to say.  This is just so unexpected.  I have a choice in what I wear, me!" Em smiled.  "Can you wear trousers at a banquet?"

Amothien froze mid-step and turned to Em with a look of mixed shock and dread.

"Kiddy, kiddy.  So you can't then?" Em teased.

Amothien and Em soon stood in the sewing room.  Well, Amothien was sitting comfortable on a chair as she flipped through colour and pattern choices for Em's gown, while Em was standing uncomfortable on a stool as a female elf took about a thousand measurements. 

Amothien and the women both stood up and started look intently as they began picking the colour.

"I think red would suite her well." Said the seamstress.

"But would red look well on her at a banquet, it might seem too dark a colour for such an occasion, perhaps a light pink or creamy colour." Recommended Amothien.

"How about green." Suggested Em 

"Perhaps a light shade of blue."  Said the seamstress.

"It would have to be very light." Said Amothien.

"Am I invisible?" asked Em, finally annoyed enough by being talked over, not getting her say in her dress and one pin jab to many.

"No dear, you're standing right in front of us." Said the seamstress worriedly

"Right! So why are you talking like I'm in Timbuktu." Asked Em

"What is this Timbuktu?" Amothien asked.

"Never mind.  Why are both of you talking like I'm not here and picking out what I'II be wearing without my say?" Em restated.

"Of course you have your say."  Said the seamstress.

"Most defiantly." Agreed Amothien 

"But…" started the seamstress.  "You might like…"

"Need.  You defiantly will need our help, a lot of our help because…." Amothien said.

"Because you have not attended a ball before and therefore do not know what would be right to wear."  Finished the seamstress.

"Yes, we are only doing this for your own good."  Said Amothien "But I suppose, of you want to look out of place, you can help pick the shape or the colour."

"Great." Em beamed "I love looking out of place.  So what colours can I choice from?"

Amothien and the seamstress exchanged glances then both said.  "A light blue."

12 pin jabs later Em's dress had been decided on and Amothien had began her turn on the stool, all Em could do was sit in the chair and look around the room.  Soon enough both women noticed how bored Em was, it could have been the humming or perhaps tapping the William Tell Overture of the back of her hand…

"Em, if you like why not explore the palace while you have the opportunity.  I will find you when I am finished."  Said Amothien as she stood on the stool.

"K…" Em got up and left the room to explore.

Time had pasted and Em had managed to lose her way several times until somehow she ended up at her room door.

"At least I wouldn't get lost in there." Em mumbled.  

She walked in and flopped down on the bed, she reached under the mattress and removed her diary.  She reached over for the quill on the desk and began scribbling away

Two Hours (and a bit) Later 

"God I'm bored."  Em moaned as she lay back on her bed.  "I thought Amothien'd be back by now."

She had filled up many pages of her diary with writing and would still be writing had see not ran out of ink.  Em finally made up her mind to explore since there wasn't anything left to keep her sane…

She rolled off the bed and shuffled out the door.  She wandered down the endless halls and found that she could place some of them.  She drifted out to a strange ground near the palace with archery targets on one side of the field, her eyes rambled around the field until they met another pair.

"Jebus!" exclaimed Em as she jumped a foot in the air. "Legolas is your goal in life to give me a heart attack?"  Em asked as she regained her breath.

"Eru forbid.  I was going to see who had appeared on the archery field, perhaps I could then challenge them I thought, but it was only you." Answered Legolas.

"What do you mean _only you_?" Demanded Em.

"I did not mean any offence at the remark, but you are unskilled in archery I believe so it would be unfair of me to challenge you." Legolas explained.

"How do you know that?" Em asked

"I am not sure, but I do not believe you have mentioned any skill at archery." Legolas responded.

"But your not sure so you just decide I can't shot a bow and arrow for my life.  It's not rocket science it's a twig and a bit of string shooting another twig."

"It is more then two twigs, Lady Em.  It takes many years to perfect." Legolas retorted annoyed someone was making funny of his favourite sport.

"Yeah sure." Em said sarcastically.

"If you are so sure of its simplicity, why not try your luck." Suggested Legolas           

"I've never tried archery before." Em confessed.

"But seconds ago you were saying it was so easy."

"I said it wasn't hard."

"Making it easy.  Why not try, what do you have to lose?"

"Why should I bother?  I'm going find Amothien."

"So your afraid to lose then."

"I never said I was afraid to lose, just that I wasn't going to try a pointless game."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a pointless game, that anyone could try."

"Well prove it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Here, aim for that target."  Instructed Legolas.  "Hold the bow like this and place the arrow here, then shot."  

"No problem."  Em did as Legolas instructed and shot the arrow, which landed just below the target, five feet away…

Legolas shot a smug smile at Em who returned it with a scowl.  "It's just pointless…" Em muttered as she began to leave the field a hand stopped her and Legolas walked in front of her.  

"I am sorry.  Archery does take some time to perfect, but that was very good for a first attempt."  Legolas said a small smile was playing on his lips.  "It even went in the right direct, so if it had a little more speed…"

"It would have landed four feet away." Finished Em

"Maybe even three feet away with some practice."  Legolas smiled.

"Where were you going anyway?"  Legolas asked.

"To find Amothien and see if she is finished getting her dress ready."  Em answered.

"When did you last see her?" asked Legolas.

"Almost four hours ago maybe more, why?"

"I think you will have plenty of spare time until Lady Amothien is finished."  Explained Legolas.  "I have no matter to attend too, and if you likewise have nothing to do then perhaps you would care to improve your archery skills?"

"Why not." Answered Em.

Legolas went to a small shed and took out a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a pair of arm braces, which he hand them to Em.  Em slowly put the quiver around her back, strapped on the arm braces and followed Legolas to the middle of the field.

"Watch me and then try on your own.  I will tell you what you are doing wrong." Legolas said as he aimed with his own bow.  The arrow flew gracefully the air and hit dead center.  Legolas then turned to Em and watched as she attempted to copy him.  The arrow flew but yet again not far enough.

"Your direction is good, but you're holding the bow wrong.  Put one hand here, and pluck the string with only a few fingers."  Legolas demonstrated with his own bow and then looked back at Em.

"No, raise your hand a little higher." 

 Em did as Legolas said and raised her hand.

"No, that is to high.  Here."

Legolas stood behind Em and placed his hands over hers and moved them to the correct positions, he pulled his hand back, guiding Em's hands with his, and let go of the arrow.  It hit just beside the center.

"It is not that hard, is it?" asked Legolas

"We'll see …" answered Em

________________________________________________________________

**One Hour Later.**

"I DID IT!" Shouted Em happily pulled Legolas into a hug. "You did it." Repeated Legolas half shocked half happy, while returning the hug. Em took another arrow from her quiver and placed it in the bow, she fired and… "I didn't do it." Em mumbled disappointedly as the arrow landed just past the target on the right hand side   "Never mind, you have hit the target once already."  Said Legolas  "Maybe archery is harder then it looks…" muttered Em 

"Maybe we could go for a walk now, there is still some time before Amothien will be finished picking her dress."  Legolas asked.

"Why not." Em smiled as she collected the arrows and returned the bow and quiver to the small shed, Legolas kept his bow with him as Legolas and Em left the archery field and headed to the forest.  

The pair walked deep into the forest until Em had a strange sense of de ja vu.

"I've been here before…"Em said as she looked around the small clear with a few old trees on the bank of a rushing river.

Legolas looked around and then realized where they were.  "Yes, this is near the place we first found you."  He answered as they looked around.

"Emer, Radagast told me that you…" Legolas began but was cut off by a vicious snarl.   

Legolas and Em slowly turned to face a troop of snarling wolves, a bearing their horrendous fangs.  

"Stay close to me."  Ordered Legolas as he took an arrow from his quiver and prepared his bow.  He reached to the side of his boot and retrieved a small dagger from it and handed it to Em.  "Just in case." He assured her as he waited for the wolves to strike.

The attack came swift and deadly, the horde of snarl creatures pounced and Legolas wounded many, but Em and Legolas got separated in the clash.  Legolas was in the middle of the fight with most of the wolves around him, biting him and tearing his clothes.  Em was backed up against a tree near the riverbank as three wolves surrounded her.  The number of wolves facing Legolas' was steadily depleting as one by one the wounded creatures backed up to the edge of the clearing.  

Em raised the small dagger ready to strike, a particularly vicious wolf paced ahead of the other two.  Em felt the wood against her back as she backed up and felt the earth crumble as her foot was placed unsteadily on the edge of the bank.  The wolf was only a foot away from her and looked ready to pounce.  The wolf sprang and Em sliced the blade across the wolf's right eye.  The animal feel backwards with a yelp of pain, an arrow fell from the air and pierced one of the wolfs companions leg.  The unharmed wolf sprang forward and slashed at Em with his claw.  Em screamed at the pain and lost her footing on the edge of the bank, she fell into the river.  Legolas rushed forward and the remaining wolves fled.  He rushed over to the bank and searched the water flowing by him for Em. 

 A head rose from the water, sputtering water as she coughed.  Legolas reached his hand into the water, grabbed Em and pulled her back onto dry land.  

"Are you alright?" Legolas gasped as he saw the long gash on Em's check and forehead.  "We must get you back to the palace before you get pneumonia."  He said as he took her face in his hands.  Em face was as pale as ivory but for the crimson blood trickling heavy down her check from the cut on her forehead, the over cut was hidden by the flowing blood.  

Legolas reached down to scoop Em up in his arms and take her back to the palace.

"Hey!" Em exclaimed. "Put me down.  I can walk fine on my own."

"Your hurt and in shock." Legolas replied but Em was already out of his arms by that time.  "It is a long walk back to the palace, you will need my help."

"What makes you so sure I need your help?" Demanded Em, even though she felt slightly light-headed.

"What makes you so sure you don't?"  Challenged Legolas.  "Stop being so stubborn and let me carry you."

"I can walk back to the palace easily enough, Legolas." Em insisted.

"But you are hurt." Pleaded Legolas as he saw she had become paler then the pearls of Ormuz.  

"It's only a scratch.  Let's return." Em started walking on ahead much to the dismay of Legolas.

"At least lean on me." Legolas implored.

"I'm fine." Em insisted, her face now as pale as the whiter star. 

Her words didn't back her up on her condition as her head all of a sudden whirled with unimaginable, seemingly unending pain.  She gripped her eyes shut in excruciating pain.  Legolas dropped down to the ground beside her.  Em slowly opened her eyes, ignoring her throbbing head and began slowly to get up.

"Are you willingly going to let me carry you now?" Asked Legolas by her side.  

Em was unable to answer this time for Legolas already gripped Em into him.  He rose gracefully, showing no trouble carrying her already light weight.  He retraced their steps quickly heading back to the palace.

"Em are you okay?" Legolas asked worriedly as he saw Em's eyes begin to close.  "Emer!?!"

Her eyes quickly open but appeared glazed over.

"Emer we are almost back at the palace.  I am going to take you to the healers alright?"

Em just nodded her head dimly. 

Closer and closer they came to the palace, Legolas speeding up as he felt Em shiver against him.  As he approached the archery field a figure was looking around as he came closer he saw it was Amothien.

"There you are Prince, I was trying to find you and Lady Em, a servant told me he had seen the two of you walking." Her eyes fell on the limp body cradled in Legolas' arms. She rushed forth and called for a servant to warn the healers.  "What happen to both of you?  Why is Em soaking wet?"  Amothien exclaimed as her eyes fell on the cuts on her face and the blood staining Legolas' tunic.

"We were walking in the forest when a pack of wolves attacked us.  I was not injured but Em caught hurt and fell into the stream. I was able to drag her out of the water but she was soaked through and bleeding badly so we headed back to the palace, she would not let me carry her and soon fell.  I carried her back as quickly as I could to see the healers." Legolas explained.  He looked down and saw that Em was now unconscious.

"When did she become unconscious?  You must hurry she is bleed badly." Amothien said as she followed Legolas towards the Healing room where the healers should be waiting.

**Not my best chapter, but a long chapter.  If anyone thinks they know if anything is bad or could be improved please review and tell me.**

**WHERE IS AN INCH A MILE?**

**(yes I am watching the Kerry Gold Add.)**

ImpC 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own as much of Lord of the Rings as I do the universe.  That would be none, nothing, zip, zilch, nil…take your pick.

Chapter 14 

School is back so I won't be able to update that often because I have to *shudder* study for my Summer Exams…aargh

To answer the question how I am able to write a serious fic and have such strange (but good :) ) author's notes is, according to my friends I'm undescribable  (not indescribable) There is a long way of explaining this but to save both time and room it's pretty much, in short, I make perfect nonsense. 

And I guess elves would know about pneumonia because they would know human illness.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Legolas rushed into the room where an older looking elf was waiting with two young elves.

"Put her down on the bed."  Instructed the older elf, as he motioned to a small bed in the middle of the room.

Legolas placed Em's limp body on the bed while the healers swarmed around her.  The older elf came up to Legolas and Amothien and told them they had to wait outside.

"What happen exactly?"  Amothien asked for the fifth time that night

"We were attacked by wolves.  Em got hurt, fell into the water and later became unconscious, the same as when I told you a few minutes Amothien." Answered Legolas.  "How long have they been in there anyway?"

"Twenty two minutes fifty three seconds." Amothien replied immediately.

"Ooh, that is all, I thought it had been longer." Legolas said.

A few silent minutes later a slightly disheveled and pale Em emerged with the help of one of the younger elves.  Amothien ran straight over to her and took her other arm, as the eldest elf began talking to her.  Legolas took the place of the younger elf by Em's right side.

"I'II take her back to her room while you two talk."  Legolas said as he guided Em away from the healer and Amothien who nodded in return.

They both walked slowly down the halls, Em leaning on Legolas her eyes still slightly glazed over. 

Legolas opened the door to the Em's room and walked in.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked surprised as Em walked over to the closet and took out a clean dress and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm soaked to the skin and cold, Legolas. I'm going to get changed and then lie down." Answered Em exasperatedly as she continued walking.

"You are very confusing person." Mutter Legolas as he sat down in a chair to wait for Em.

He stared at the door for a while before looking around the room in boredom, his eyes saw something poke out from under the mattress of the bed.

"What the…" Legolas said as he reached for the book.

The door burst open and Amothien glided in.

"Where is Em?" She asked as she looked around for Em.

"She is getting changed." Legolas replied as he stood up to greet Amothien. "Is she alright? Not hurt badly I mean?"

"No, nothing serious.  She will just suffer from some severe headaches for a week or so, and has to check back with the Healer in a few days, but other then the stitches she received she will need no further care." Amothien answered

"That is good." Legolas said as he stood uncomfortable.

"I will tell you when she wakes up, but I think you should go now so she can rest." Amothien ordered as she pretty much pushed the crown prince of Mirkwood out the open door.

"Tell her I will call to see how she is feeling soon." Legolas said in the doorway.

"Yes, yes." Amothien answered as she closed the door.

Legolas stared back at the closed door for a few moments before headed down the corridor.  "What was that book?"  Legolas suddenly said as he remembered his discovery.

Yes, it's short but I won't get a chance to update until Thursday at the earliest so I just thought I'd add in a short chapter.

WOULD YOU LIKE FRIES WITH THAT?

_ImpC_


	15. Advice

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 15 

Advice.

Italics – talking in the present.  I updated sooner then I thought I would! :)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"_You're reading my diary?"_ Em said again almost as if she couldn't believe it.

_"Ember I can explain this, I promise if you just listen to me for a few moments…"_ Legolas began as he tried to calm Em down.

_"You were reading my diary!"_ Em shouted for a third time, with more angrier then the first two tries.

_"Please just listen to me.  There is a good reason behind this."_ Legolas said as he maybe his way over to the girl.

_"Yeah, I bet there is."_ Em said sarcastically "_You got bored so you thought hey why not read my diary, right?"_

Em began to back out of Legolas' room.

"_Please wait."_  Legolas begged as Em left his room, she stopped for a second and turned to face him.

_"I don't think I ever want to see your face again, Greenleaf."_ Em said angrily and she ran off down the corridor.

_"Now I've done it."_ Legolas said to himself as ran to his chamber door, he looked around the corridor but he couldn't see Em.  

He listened carefully for the sound of her footsteps and then ran after the sound.  He ran down the two following corridors but still could not find sight nor sound of Em; he paused and looked around for her.  

"_Brilliant, Legolas, just brilliant."_  Legolas said to himself as he ran his hands through his long blonde hair in frustration.  "_You've went and lost her.  Just brilliant."_

He sighed in frustration and turned back in the direction he had came from and walked back to a door along the way and knocked three times.

_"Come in."_ sang the voice from inside.

Legolas followed the instructions and went into the room.

"_Greetings Arwen."_ Legolas said as he bowed.

_"A hundred, thousand welcomes Legolas.  Why so troubled?"_ Arwen asked her anxious looking friend.

_"Many things.  I was wondering if I could ask you advice or help?"_ Legolas asked.

_"Of course.  What is wrong?  What has happened?"_ Arwen questioned as she lead Legolas over to a bench and a few chairs.

Legolas lay back on the bench while Arwen sat gracefully on one of the chairs.

_"Well, do you remember the girl I told you about?  The one not from around here."_ Legolas asked.

_"Yes, of course.  Did something happen to her?"_ Inquired Arwen.

"No, well, yes.  Where to start… She is feeling better after the incident with the wolves and a few days ago so I visited her and…no before that.   My father summoned me two nights ago, and then it started…

The prince sat in the intimidating room as he waited for his father to appear.  The door open and his father marched in, dismissing the elves that followed him. Legolas stood up to greet him.

"You summoned me Father?" Legolas said.

"Please sit down Legolas." Thranduil said as he did the same, a dark look came over his face. "I heard about what happened this afternoon." He stated.

"I know how annoyed and disappointed you must be with me, but it was not that I intended the wolves to attack us…" Legolas began explaining.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I was not done talking yet.  I do not care whither you intended this to happen or not you still put the girls life in danger.  Thank Eru she wasn't more badly hurt.  She could have been hurt much worse quite easily, don't you forget that. She was brought her for her protection and safety, not to be attacked by wolves in the forest." Thranduil said as he rose out of the chair and glared down at his son.  "You should have known better then to go so deep into the forest when wolves had been spotted there so soon, especially when you are the crowned prince.  Why did you not even consider bring some guards with you?"

Legolas bowed his head in shame and answered quietly.  "I am sorry Father.  It is my fault Lady Em is hurt.  I am sorry I failed you."

Thranduil sat down again and let a small smile appear on his face.  "I am sorry I had to yell at you but you need to learn to think about the outcomes of your actions a little more.  Lady Em is not that badly hurt, you need not blame yourself had you not been there she would have be injured much worse if she was alive at all."

Legolas looked up at his Father but still looked grave.

"If I had not suggested that the two of us walk in the forest she would not have been hurt." He said.

"You did not know the wolves would have been there."  The King said.  "Lady Em was brought here under my protection and I would hate anything happen to her."

Legolas sat up a little more and asked his Father.  "Why did you bring her here."

"My son I have told you already for her protection and safety, what more do you want?"  He asked. 

"Lady Arwen will be arriving soon, I must go out and greet her.  I shall see you at dinner."  Thranduil said as he stood up and left the room.  

"Think of the possible outcomes of your decisions before you make them." He advised and was then gone.

"Like getting a girl who fell from the sky attacked by wolves." Legolas muttered to himself as he got up and left the room.

"_You feel guilty for Lady Em getting hurt, then?  But why it was not your fault?"_ said Arwen as she looked down on Legolas' frustrated face. _"I heard she was feeling much better."_

"_I know it was not fully my fault.  I still think I could have been quicker and then perhaps she wouldn't have been hurt at all." _Legolas said.  _"But that is only the beginning."_

Legolas wandered along the passageways to Em's chamber.  He knocked three times on the door and waited for her to answer.  He heard a few sounds of something being moved and then Em pulled the door open smiling as she saw Legolas.  She was dressed in a surprisingly plain blue dress that trailed a little on the floor.

"Hi!" She chirped happily.

"Good morning, Em.  Why are you so happy?" Legolas asked returning the smile, but when he saw the red bruised area where the stitched were he winched.  "And why are you out of bed?"

Em shot him an exasperated look.  "Because it's only a scratch and I feel fine." She moved aside letting Legolas inside.  "And on your other question, I got to pick what I wore this morning." She answered still smiling.  "Granted my jeans and top are m.i.a but I am wearing a dress that does not look like something from a Barbie collection, and I am sure this is, more or less, my size and look!"  Em said pointing to her sleeves.  "I could tell what why they went on _and _they're like normal sleeves."

Legolas laughed at Em, who still remained smiling happily.

A sudden confused expression appeared on his face.  "What is m.i.a?  What is a Barbie?"

Another exasperated look appeared on Em's face.  "A Barbie is a piece of badly shaped wax with a multitude of pink and yellow outfits who needs to buy her friends, and has hair kinda like you only longer.  M.i.a means missing in action."

A looked of realization appeared of Legolas' face then the confused one reappeared.  "Why would a piece of wax, no matter how badly sculpted, need friends?"

"Never mind."  Em dismissed.  "You called…?" 

"To see how you where feeling.  Good I see.  Where is Amothien, she has been by your side for the past two days for every second?"  Legolas asked.

"She had something to do, she didn't want to leave me but I made her.  I told her I didn't need a baby sitter." Em answered simply.    

"Ooh.  How are you really?" asked Legolas, his eyes still fixed on the nasty looking cut.

"I'm really fine, just a bad headache every now and again." 

"Would you like to accompany me around the palace?"  Legolas asked politely as he offered Em his arm.

"Not risking any more wolf incidents?"  Em asked as she accepted his arm.

"Exactly.  Care to visit the Gallery?" suggested Legolas.

"We'd better go before Amothien comes back or she'll make me wear one of those…things." Em shuddered as she pointed to the closet in her room.

"We can't have that now can we?" Legolas joked as they walked down to the Gallery.

Em and Legolas talked happily on the way other to the Gallery until suddenly Legolas grabbed Em's hand and pulled her into a hidden arc in the passageway.  Em shot a confused look Legolas' way, Legolas placed a finger to his lips and mouthed the name 'Amothien' and 'over there'.  Em looked over in the direction that Legolas had pointed in.  Amothien was walking out of a room talking happily with another elf maiden.  Amothien and her friend walked slowly by the alcove, not noticing Legolas and Em hiding behind it.  They stopped and began talking again and looking around them for some reason.  Em shucked in her breath when they stopped in shock and subconsciously took a step back but bumped into Legolas who was standing closer to her then expected.  She fall backwards and was about to let out a small 'eep' but before she could hit the floor Legolas had caught her, a concerned look in his eyes, he held his hand over her mouth to muffle any sound she was going to make.  Another elf ran out of the room Amothien and her friend had emerged from and they three elves went on there way, completely unaware of any sound coming from the hidden alcove behind them.  Legolas straightened both of them up and then took his hand away from her mouth.  

"You okay?" he asked as he checked her head.

"Yes, fine.  Just me being clumsy, nothing new." Em mutter embarrassed as she swatted Legolas hand away from her head.

"We won't be able to get to the Gallery, for Amothien is heading in that direction.  I know…" Legolas said as he pulled Em down another set of corridors.  "You seemed to like the Library when we where there last."

"You're really a wild person at heart aren't you?" Em asked sarcastically.

"I am an elf." Legolas answered confused.

"Never mind…" Em dismissed.

"Here we are." Legolas said as they stopped suddenly in front of a large pair of doors.

Legolas and Em silently walked into the room, looking around carefully to see if anyone else was present, after finding that no one was Em shot Legolas a happy smile and walked over to one of the larger book cases.  Legolas reached over to the first one and took out a random book he pretended to read.  He saw Em give a faint shiver and went other to light a fire in the large marble fireplace. 

"I don't think the name Em suites you."  Legolas said all of a sudden.

"Of course it does.  Everyone's called me that since I was little, besides it's just a shortened version of my name."  Em said as she took out a book from the row and walked over to where Legolas was sitting on the carpet.

"I disagree with everyone you have ever known your whole life. Em does not suite you."  Legolas said again as he finished lighting the now blazing fireplace.

"What does then?" Em asked laughing.

"Well, Emer is a very sweet name if not a bit unusual and Em is a shortened version…" Legolas said as though he was giving the idea some deep thought.

"But…?"  Em asked.

"You remind me of…see there in the fire." Legolas said as he pointed to the fireplace.

"Yes…?  Please don't tell me you think Cinderella suites me better then Em."  Em said, cringing at the thought.

"That is a very pretty name, also unusual, but you said Em was a shortened version so I was thinking…" Legolas paused for effect.

"You were thinking…" Em said as she made arm movements for him to continue

"You remind me of an ember.  Do you mind if I call you Ember?"  Legolas asked seriously.

"Not really, but how do I remind you of an ember?"  Em asked confused.

"You are sometimes quiet but you still seem to glow even then, you then shine and glow like a fire other times." Legolas explained with a smile.

  "Also… "  Legolas said as he reached his hand over to cover Em's hand.  "You…when we where attacked by the wolves and you became unconscious you suddenly didn't glow, all I could think of was how only a few hours before you had been alive and sparkling with life in your smile, in your laugh, in you eyes.  The embers in the fire sometimes seem to die but they don't always, they glow with live when they are in the fire.  They remind me of you, always glowing even if sometimes they appear not too." Legolas finished.

"That's sweet." Em blushed.

Legolas smiled proudly at making Em blush and said.  "See, you do glow like an ember."  

"There you are!"  Called a voice.

Both Legolas and Em ducked low.

"I have been looking everywhere for you."  The voice said as the footsteps of the owner came nearer.

"Look at what you are wearing!"  The owner of the voice exclaimed as she began tapping her foot impatiently.  

Em and Legolas slowly rose and turned around looking very sheepish.

"Sorry Amothien." Both said at the same time as they adverted her eyes and Em started giggling slightly.

Amothien let out a frustrated sigh and said.  "You, young lady, can come with me and get changed into another dress.  Come on now."  Amothien began walking and then turned around and waited for Em.

"Goodbye Ember.  I shall see you tomorrow, if not later tonight."  Legolas said and then whispered. "If you can escape…"

Em giggled again before putting on a straight face and walked after Amothien.

"I'II see ya later." Em called back to Legolas.

"May I walk with both of you?" Legolas asked Amothien as he hurried to catch up with them.

"I am still making Lady Em change into a dress I see as a fit choice, but you may walk with us back to Lady Em's chamber."  Amothien said politely

"As you wish." Legolas answered as he smiled at Em.

All too soon they arrived at Em's chamber.  Legolas walked in with Em as they waited for Amothien to pick out a 'proper' dress.  Legolas spent most of the time trying hard not to laugh at the looks of fear on Em's face as Amothien would take out a dress Em obviously didn't like, inspect it and then put it back.

"Perfect." Amothien said as she showed Em a dark blue dress with gold trimming and very long bell sleeves.  

Em walked over to Amothien and looked with disappointment at the dress.  

"Can't I wear this?" Em pleaded.

Legolas' eyes feel on the corner of the mattress once more and there he saw the same book peeping out of the corner of the mattress.  He stared at it for a few moments before reaching down and pulling it out, but Em and Amothien didn't notice as they were still talking.

"No.  You have to wear this dress today?"  Amothien ordered.

Legolas looked at the leather bound book for a few moments before opening it.  He saw writing and looked at a few sentences before closing it.

"Please can't I just wear this for today, the day is almost over anyway what does it matter?" Em tried.

Legolas looked back at the bed thinking about putting the diary back.

"Legolas help me out here." Em said while Amothien shock her head.

Legolas quickly pocketed the diary and looked up at the two women.

"I really don't know anything about dress, except I don't wear them." Legolas said as he stood up and made his way to leave.  "Until we meet again Lady Amothien, Lady Em."  Legolas said as he bowed and left the room. 

_"You took her diary?" _said Arwen in disbelief.

"_I am not sure why, but I did and now I'm in this mess."_ Legolas said.

"_What else?"_ Arwen said.

"Well then I went back to my room but not before my Father saw me and decided to have a heart to heart."

Legolas sat yet again in his Father's study as King Thranduil paced back and forth.

"Legolas, you seem to spend a lot of time with Lady Em" said Thranduil.

"Yes Father." Legolas replied.

"I am worried about her.  Gandalf has went to Lothlorien and Rivendell seeking guidance on how we should proceed, Radagast is going else where for the same reason and all I can get from her when I ask her questions is that she is 'fine'.  You would tell me if something was amiss would you not?" Thranduil asked his son.

"Of course Father but I don't understand fully what Radagast and Gandalf have to do with Lady Em and why they need to seek guidance." Legolas said.

"That shall be revealed to you in good time but I am only asking you if you think something is bothering Lady Em? And that if anything appears to bother her in the future you will time me as soon as you are able do you understand?"  Thranduil asked.

"I do not know why this is so important that…" Legolas said but was cut off my Thranduil.

"This is not a request Legolas this is an order.  I want to know if you think anything is amiss with Lady Em, do you understand?" Thranduil repeated.

"Yes Father." Legolas said.

"Good." Thranduil said as he sat down.  "That is all, you can go if you wish."

"Thank you Father."  Legolas said as he got up, bowed and left the room. 

_"After that I was even more curious as to what secret they were hiding from me, why everyone was so concerned with Em.  I of all people know she is special but why would two wizards be seeking guidance on her account unless it was very important."_ Said Legolas.  _"So I retired to my chamber, still with the diary and I sat and thought.  I was unsure what to do.  Should I read the diary and betray Em or should I continue wondering when all I need to finger out the puzzle is at my fingertips.  I thought long and hard about the decision, I picked up the diary and was thinking of reading it when Em bursts into the room and sees me sitting down with her diary in my hands…I ran after her but lost her some how, then I came to you.  I have no idea how to make this better. I have betrayed her trust.  She will never trust be again.  I do not know what to do, I want to apologies but would it even help?" _Legolas said up and looked at Arwen before he gazed down at his hands.

"_Apologizing would be a good start.  You did not read it though, did you…Where is she now?  You should find her soon."_ Arwen advised.

_"I am unsure where she went…"_ Legolas said as started thinking where she would be.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em stood looking in front of her mirror; tears falling steadily down her checks.  Her face strangely pale in comparison with the red bruises on her forehead and cheek.

_"What?  You thought you could trust him?"  _Laughed a cruel voice from behind Em. "_Don't make me laugh.  Why would anyone actually want to be friends with a selfish cow like you?"_

The tears flowed more quickly now as the face of Sam, pale and dead and cruel laughed at Em.  She was tossing a packet of paracematol in the air and then catching it in her hands again.

"_Now would they?"  _The phantom laughed cruelly….

I'II update as soon as possible.

**HE'D SHAVE A MOUSE WHILE IT SLEPT!**

ImpC 


	16. Peace

**Disclaimer: **Like many things Lord of the Rings is not mine.

Chapter 16 Peace and Reconciliation 

Legolas didn't actually read her diary, he was thinking about it and decided he would but as soon as he opened it she came in, okay?  

Paracematol is pretty much the same as Paracetamol ( You know the drug for head aches that you can get over the counter but is deadly when you take too much)I spelt it wrong the first time and only found out the correct way today.

I have the nicest reviewers, I really do. : )

If your bored why not try going to poetry recitals and ask why the poems don't rhyme, or go to a video store and try and get the shop guy to find the film you want by giving him very vague clues, like :_ "It's the film with the guy, what's-his-name, you know him, with the brown hair but its not really brown in the film.". _ Or wave at people from the back of the public bus : )

Ooh yeah, the story right….

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The following day had come and was half done already.  Em was sitting in the corner of her room just thinking, while glaring at some unseen foe.

"The Prince was asking for you." Amothien reported.

Em just let out a snort at the thought.

"He was asking me if he could see you tomorrow, if you were not to tired or preoccupied." Amothien continued.

"I'm going to be busy." Em replied sharply.

"He also inquired about the follow day." Amothien stated

"I'm going to be _preoccupied_ for the rest of my life."  Em said as she hid her head in her followed arms, which were placed on the table.

She heard very soft movements indicating that Amothien had sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you not wish to see the Prince?"  Amothien asked puzzled.

"I never want to see his face again."  Em muttered angrily. 

A knock rang out and Amothien went to check who was at the door.

Em  stayed still in her chair and raised her head as she listened to the conversation at the door.  Em could hear _his_ voice at the door.  She couldn't be seen and neither could she see them.

"May I please talk to Lady Em." requested Legolas.

"I am afraid Lady Em is very tired and wishes to sleep."  Amothien lied.

"Ooh." Legolas said disappointedly.  "Would it be possible for me to be allowed talk to her tomorrow?"

"That is most likely, yes."  Amothien answered, Em couldn't believe her ears.

"Thank you very much.  Good night Lady Amothien." Legolas said cheerfully.

"Why did you tell him that?"  Em demanded as soon as Amothien had closed the door.

"You are going to see him tomorrow.  You are going to talk to him tomorrow.  You are going to fix whatever is bothering you tomorrow."  Amothien commanded.

"No. I'm not going to see _him_ tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that for that matter."  Em said stubbornly.

"Yes you are going to see _and_ talk to Prince Legolas tomorrow.  You cannot avoid him forever. You cannot avoid the crowned Prince of Mirkwood when you are in Mirkwood and he is determined on talking to you."  Amothien decreed. "Do I make myself clear."

"I'm not talking to him..." Em said again.

"Yes you are."  Amothien said.

"You can't make me talk to him if I don't want to." Em said even more stubbornly 

"Fine have it your way then.  You don't have to talk to him but you are going to meet up with him."  Amothien stated.

"I'm not goin to talk to him."  Em said again though it fell on deaf ears.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em paced the arena, not looking left or right, just keeping her eyes straight ahead of her.  

"I'm not going to talk to…_him._" Em said with resolve to no one as the area in which she was pacing was completely empty.  

Amothien had left Em in the middle of the outside courtyard that was near the forest and the palace gardens.

"Nope.  Not way."  Em said as she continued pacing.

Eventually she stopped and looked up after the hairs on her neck began standing on end because of the feeling someone was watching her.

She looked up and her almost silver orbs meet a pair of ice blue orbs.  A sheepish grin formed on Legolas face as she finally noticed him,  a scowl formed on Em's face as she saw who had been staring at her.

"Good morning, Ember."  Legolas greeted nervously.

Em frowned at Legolas' pet name for her and turned around so her back was facing him.  She could hear Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and then nothing.

An eerie silence filled the courtyard.  Suddenly a soft voice pleaded in Em's ear.

"I did not read you diary.  I have done nothing to loss your trust…" Legolas began softly.

"Yes." Em said suddenly and turned quickly to face him.  

Em could easily see the sorrow in Legolas eyes while Legolas could only see hurt in Em's.

"Yes you did do something to loss my trust."  Em said as tears threatened to start falling down her face.

Em began to walk away from Legolas but was stopped when a strong arm gently grabbed her arm.  

"I am sorry…" Legolas said as he desperately tried to make eye contact with Em.  "I am sorry."  Legolas said again.

Em's eyes darted up and looked hard at Legolas, as she pressed her lips firmly together while her tears persisted in their attempt to cry.  "You took my diary, Legolas."

"I am sorry…" Legolas said again.

"That's not the point.  It doesn't matter if you sorry or not, you still took my diary and I knew you most have known it was my diary at the time." Em yelled.

"I just wanted to know you…" Legolas began.

"If you want to know someone you talk to them, not take their diary."  Em said angrily.

"But you will not talk to me."  Legolas said getting frustrated.  "When I am able to actually talk to _you, you just blank and say no more.  Why should I ask you questions when you will not tell me the answers."  Legolas asked annoyed._

"You don't ask me questions." Em challenged as she stepped closer and looked directly at Legolas who returned her stare.

"I know you would not give me the answers."  Legolas said.

"So you took my diary!" Em accused.

"What else would I have done?  All the answers to the puzzle that is you were lying in front of me, and you expect me not to even consider the idea." Legolas ranted.

"That's not the point, you don't take someone's diary." Em said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Fine then.  Who is Sam?"  Legolas asked bluntly.

Em blanked, her eyes glazed over slightly as she looked away from Legolas.

"Who is he?  What was you life like before you came here?"  Legolas continued.

Em raised her chin and said. "Sam is none of your business."

"Why will you talk to me?  What are you trying to hide?" 

Em was close to tears as she broke eye contact with Legolas and tried to walk passed him.  

"Why do you flee?"  Legolas asked as he walked in front of Em.

"None of your business."  

"I am making whatever concerns you my business from this day forth."  Legolas announced.

Em stopped walking and looking directly at him while the tears slowed as they fell down her face.  "Why do you care so much?  What the hell does my life even concern you?"  she asked furiously.  

"Because I am your friend."  Legolas declared in response.

"I don't have friends."  Em said as she tried to move past Legolas on his left.  Legolas quickly stepped in front of her, Em moved back to the right but Legolas also moved to the right blocking her exit back to the palace.  Em let out a frustrated sigh and turned swiftly back to the garden and the exit for the forest.  She walked quickly over to the exit before Legolas could stop her.  She reached over to pull the door but Legolas' arm stopped the door from being opened.

"Why are you going out there."  Legolas asked.

"None of your business."  Em answered simply.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked 

"None of you business." Em replied.

"You shouldn't go out into the forest alone.  You will get lost." Legolas said as Em attempted to pull open the door again.

"_None _of _your business." Em hissed back at him._

Em managed to pull the door open and stepped out and walked quickly into the forest not caring what direct she headed.

The last of her tears fell as she stumbled around the forest,  after a while she stopped and sat underneath a tree remembering all the fights she had ever had with Sam, when each others CDs got scratched, when one was really late for films constantly, when one of them wasn't going to the concert they had promised to go to together.  

A soft voice broke her out of her pit of misery.  

"I always heard misery liked company." Legolas said with a smile as he sat down next to Em.

After some time he spoke again.  "I am sorry I took your diary.  I will understand perfectly if you wish never to talk to me again.  I hope and long for the day when you answer my questions willingly, but until that day I will wait." Legolas said as he handed her the familiar leather book that was Em's diary and stood up.  "I will escort you back to the palace so you do not get lost." 

Em rose also and silently followed Legolas back.

"I forgive you for taking my diary."  She said as they walked.

Legolas smiled and replied. "Thank you for still trusting me."

**I have so much study to do.  It's so stupid, we have to study and do an insane amount of homework to finish off books.  The government keeps adding things and takes nothing away, it's completely stupid.  I even have to practice for a choir exam, which is mandatory!  Frickin' evil school…Reviews brighten my day! *ooh-so-discreet hint*  **

AN OUNCE OF HELP IS WORTH A TON OF PITY ImpC 


	17. Dancing Lessons

**Disclaimer: **Like many things Lord of the Rings is not mine.

Chapter 17 Dancing Lessons. 

Thanks everyone who reviewed.  I feel loved!!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Well?  What happened?"  Amothien asked the second Emer entered her room.  

"He apologized."  Em said simply as she flopped down on a chair.

"Apologized?" Amothien repeated surprised.  "Whatever for?"

"Doesn't matter anymore."  Em said as she ran her fingers over the diary in her hands. 

Amothien just nodded her head.  "Well, what _else_ happened?" Amothien asked with a big smile.

Em just looked up completely oblivious.  "We walked back from the forest."

"And?" Amothien said, with the ever-growing smile.

"And we talked." Em said, still having no clue what Amothien was hinting at.

"All right then."  Amothien said with a sly smile.

"What?"  Em asked.

"Nothing."  Amothien dismissed.

"What?"  Em asked again.

"Nothing at all.  Absolutely nothing." Amothien said with a smile.

"What?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em wandered around the gardens of the palace as she played with a deep blue flower in her hand.  She smiled slightly as she smelt the flower, glad at its pleasing scent.  Her frozen blue dress swished from side to side as she walked down the gravel, sun-drenched path in the middle of beautiful, exotic plants.

"Good morning."  Laughed a voice in her ear.

Em jumped at the sound so close, as she had thought she was the only one walking in the gardens at that time.

"I take it you are not pleased to see me then.  I am sorry I am so frightening looking, would it help if I brought an orc with me so you could compare?" Legolas joked as he put on a sad face and began to walk away.

"Ooh, it's you.  What do you want?"  Em said, teasingly.

"A hug?"  Legolas said.

"Why not hug your orc.  What is an orc?"  Em asked 

"You will hopefully never have to know."  Legolas said as a dark shadow fell on his face, but erased itself quickly when he saw Em look at him worriedly.

"Well how are you this bright morning?"  Legolas asked as he fell in step beside Em and continued on their walk.

"Peachy! Amothien has gone to check the dresses, so I decide to see the gardens.  And yourself?" Em asked.

"I am in good health, thank you.  You do have the strangest accent."  Legolas commented.

"That's nice of you to say."  Em said sarcastically as she laughed at the unexpected comment.

"No.  I never said I did not like your accent, really I think it is very pleasant to the ear, but I have never heard one quite like it anywhere."  Legolas explained. "I have traveled in many parts of Middle Earth, but none of the accents of the people I have heard sound like it."

"Is that a complement, comment or insult?"  Em asked bewildered.

"Mostly complement and comment, not an insult."  Legolas replied.

An awkward silence fell between them for a few achingly long minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Are you excited about the ball tonight?" Legolas asked as he turned his head to face her.

"Sure.  Why not?"  Em replied.

"Most of the balls I have been to have been…agreeable."  Legolas remarked to ease her mind.  It did not help.

"Well, that was some pep talk.  They were mostly…agreeable, except for the ones that weren't."  Em laughed.    

"I might not be to fond of most balls, but at least at this one I have you to keep me company."  Legolas said as he linked his hand with Em.

"Well I won't be much help to you there, comrade, I have little to know clue how to dance at these things and am not up for making a right idiot out of myself."  Em said firmly.

"You do not know how to dance?" Legolas asked with a smile on his face, as he stopped walking.

"No… why?"  Em asked suspiciously.

"That is a condition that can easily be fixed.  Come with me."  Legolas said as he started dragging Em alone a different path with him.

Legolas brought Em to a small nook in the garden that had a sundial in the center of the pavement area.

"You are looking at your dance instructor." Legolas said proudly.

Em burst out laughing.

"What?" Legolas asked.

After a few deep breaths Em look up again and answered him.

"Nothing."  Em giggled.

Legolas shot her a skeptical look.

"Where I'm from not many boys would proudly say that they were dance instructors, mainly cause none of them can't dance for their lives." Em answered.

"Strange boys they must be." Legolas said thoughtfully.

Em started laugh again.

"Now what?" Legolas asked.

"Nothin Yoda." Em said and the put on a straight face.  "Lead away teacher."

"Alright."  Legolas said as he stood in front of Em.  "I take your right hand in my left hand."  He reached down for her hand and did as he said.  "I put my hand on your back like this, and you hold up the hem of your dress a small bit, so you don't trip."

"When then?" Em asked.

"Then we dance." Legolas instructed.  "Follow my feet.  One…two…three…one...two…three." 

After a few minutes of 'peculiar' dancing Em had gotten the hang of the steps and were gracefully dancing around the nock with Legolas, unknowingly others were watching the pair.       

"He is falling in love." A sad voice said.  "Anyone can see it in his eyes."

"More is the pity, with the news we bear."  Said another voice.

"Should we tell him?" asked the first voice.

"Nay, inform the King first then the Prince."  Said the second voice.  "We must go quickly to the palace."

The pair of unknown watchers quickly made their way to the King's study to deliver their news.

**AS AWKWARD AS A PIG ON ICE**

ImpC 


	18. Glass Slippers

Chapter 18                  Glass Slippers. 

Italics = elvish.  I'd make an idiot of myself if I tried to write in elvish 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Em moseyed back to her road after her lesson with Legolas.  Amothien greeted her the moment she entered.

"Well hello there.  Had I thought you would be so long looking at the gardens I would have told you to be back earlier, but then again who could resist looking for hours at the gardens." Amothien said wistfully.

"Your in a good mood."  Em smiled back at her.

"With much reason to be at that, sure the ball is little hours away."  Amothien said as she walked over to the wardrobe.  "And your dress is just ready."

Amothien pulled out a magnificent dress, the colour when the light of the morning star shines on icicles.  It had little jewels hanging from the low v-shaped neckline, and the long sleeves also cut it a v-shape.  It had a bell shape design to the bottom and was tight at the top, the skirt reached as far as Em could tell well past her feet and would trail a little on the ground behind her.   For once Em was not dreaded the dress she would have to wear.

"Wow…" Em gasped, the dress was really stunning.

"The ball has a theme that all of the gowns and suits must have something about nature on it.  My own dress has waterfalls, as it's central idea.  It is quite amazing how the seamstress has made it look, but your dress is most incredible also." Amothien said as she draped the ball gown on the chair and stepped back to look at it with Em.

"Yes, it should look a picture on you." Amothien said as she nodded her head.  "The dress should fit you perfectly.  I will return when I have gotten ready to fix your hair into place.  Until then."  

Amothien left the room while Em still stood looking awe-struck at the dress.

"Wow…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em was standing in front of her mirror, a small smile playing at her face as she twirled round to see the dress better.  Eventually Amothien returned.

"Wow…" Em said as she saw Amothien all done up in her ball gown.  

Amothien was right when she had said it was an amazing dress.  It started a very dark blue and then after going through lighter and lighter blues made its way to white.  It had a bell shape like Em's dress but much shorter sleeves then ended at her shoulders with pieces of fabric hanging from either side.  Her long blonde hair was held back three times on each side of her face near the front by two dark blue, two light blue and two white gems in her hair.

"Almost ready."  Amothien said to herself as she inspected Em.  "Sit down."

Em sat down and soon Amothien was busy brushing, pulling, pinning and curling her hair, as soon as that exercise was finished she began putting a little make-up on her.  When she had finally stopped this bizarre form of torture Em opened her eyes fully and looked at herself.

Em had the top half of her hair tied back with a few long white ribbons that fell down her back with her hair, intertwining themselves with her locks.  The rest of her hair fell in curls. A delicate circlet of silver with a pure crystal at the front was placed on her head so the end of the crystal just fell between her eyes.  Her usually pink lips now had a distinct crimson stain that stood out beautifully against her snow-white face.  Her grey eyes had a tear shape gem placed under the side of each eye; somehow Amothien had managed to make it look like raindrops had fallen on her long eyelashes.  

"How did you do that?"  Em asked as she pointed to her reflection in the mirror.

"My dear, I have been putting make-up on myself, and others, for the better part of two thousand years."  Amothien said intelligently.

"What! How many years?" Em asked taken back.

"Many, many years little one."  Amothien said as she walked over to the wardrobe door, her long gown swishing behind her.  She removed a blue velvet box and brought it over to Em, where she took out a pair of what looked like glass-like shoes.  

"Here you are."  Amothien said as she gave the shoes to Em who immediately placed them on her feet. 

Five sweet chimes rang out in the palace.  Amothien looked over at Em and smiled.

"Are you ready for the ball?"  Amothien asked as she grasped Em's hand and led her away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THE BANQUET HALL. 

Legolas was dancing effortlessly across the ballroom floor with yet another elf maiden in yet another fabulous gown when Amothien and Em entered.  Em looked around her and for the first time in a long time since she had came to Mirkwood she felt out of place, a complete outsider.  All the elves glided across the marble surface of the floor in olden dances, that Em though looked deceptively easy as the well-practiced elves move smoothly in the dance.  Em could only see less then a handful of other humans, and she wasn't even sure if they were humans at that.  King Thranduil had yet to arrive so his seat at the head of the room was currently empty.  Em looked nervously around as Amothien was greeted warmly by a number of elves, all who inquired about Em.  She saw a pair of chairs behind a pillar and decided to sit there, away from the stares of curiosity.

"Amothien, I'm just going go sit down." Em said quietly and left Amothien's side before she could reply.

Legolas smiled when he saw Amothien and Em had entered the hall, as he danced with his twelfth dance partner of the night already.  It was his duty as a prince, according to his father, but it got wearing after a while. Legolas had to turn several times with his partner at this part of the dance and lost sight of Em for a second. When he turned again and was back in the eye-line so he could see her, she was looking nervously around and fidgeting with her sleeves, then he turned and lost sight again, when he looked back at her she was nowhere to be seen.  Legolas spent the rest of the dance checking, discreetly, around the hall but couldn't find her until…

"There…" Legolas muttered to himself, distantly.

"What, your highness?" asked the beautiful, brown haired elf in his arms, as the dance came to a close.

"Pardon me?" Legolas asked as he snapped back to reality.  "Ooh, nothing.  Thank you for the dance, milady." Legolas said respectively as he bowed before moving to where Em was sitting.   

"Hello there.  Surely your not bored already?" Legolas laughed as he sat down next to Em.

Em looked up wide-eyed. "What? No. Hi." She said rapidly.

"So you're sitting over here by yourself because…" Legolas asked as he sat, staring at Em until she answered.

"No reason." Em said briskly.

"Really…" Legolas said, not believing a word she said, stilling trying to make eye contact.

Em sent him a few fleeting glances as she said.  "Okay, it's still a bit weird being around loads of elves and all, especially when they're all looking really, really…I don't know…elfy?"

"So your nervous then?"  Legolas replied.

"Yes." Em answered sheepishly as she returned eye contact.

"Well you know Amothien and me well and we're both elves.  It's not that bad, no reason to stay nervous." Legolas said comfortably as he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Em shot him a forced smile, but looked less uneasy.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Legolas asked as he indicated to the floor.

"I'd have thought you'd have had enough dancing for a while.  Aren't you tired?" Em asked.

"Truly, I am a small bit tired yes but I would still love to dance with you."

"Also, do you remember how long it took me to half get that dance, while everyone dancing makes it look dead simply." Em said quietly.

"It is fun…" Legolas said beguilingly.

Em just made a face.

"It really is fun, once you try it." He attempted again.

Em just looked skeptically at him.

"For me?" Legolas tried.  

"Legolas, I am not going to make a fool of myself in front of a room full of elves." Em whispered to him.

Legolas looked around the room until he spotted when he was looking for.

"How about if none of the elves see us dance?" Legolas asked intriguingly.

"How could we do that?  They would be in the room and all have eyes." Em reasoned.

"But if they wouldn't see, you would dance with me?" Legolas smiled.

"Yes, but they will see me dance like a yak so that won't be happening anytime soon." Em crossed her arms in front of her chest to emphasis her point.

"So you will dance with me." Legolas said as he got up and effortlessly pulled Em to her feet beside him and led her around the hall to the destination he had in mind.

A voice stopped them in their tracks.  "Legolas Greenleaf, you are not planning on introducing me to your friend then."

Legolas and Em turned around to face a unbelievable dazzling lady in a white gown that shone like her.  She had long gorgeous onyx black hair and a warm smile.

"You must be Lady Em."  The stunning lady said as she gave Em a hug.  "My name is Arwen.  Legolas has told me much about you." She smiled kindly at the girl.

Legolas seemed to blush slightly at this remark.

"Hi Arwen." Em greeted timidly.

"I was planning on the two of you getting to know each other later." Legolas said. 

"Then I will talk to you later Lady Em." Arwen smiled at Em and then began speaking to Legolas in a beautiful, exotic language .

"_She is as beautiful as you said Legolas. As pale as an Angel." _Arwen said sincerely.

"_I know.  I was planning on going to the alcove to dance, I hope you don't think me rude."  _Legolas apologized  

"_Of course I don't think your rude Legolas, but why are you going to the alcove to dance?" _Arwen asked puzzled.  

"_Em is a bit nervous around so many elves." _Legolas replied.  

_"As she would be." _Arwen smiled at Em who returned it with a slightly nervous smile of her own.  "_She seems very nice"  _

_"She is as sweet as a Nightingale."  _

_"You have become very poetic I see." _Arwenlaughed, _"I shall talk to you both later._  Goodbye for now, Em._"_

"Bye, Arwen."

Legolas continued to lead Em to the destination.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THRANDUIL'S STUDY 

King Thranduil sat behind his desk, busily writing something.  A knock interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes, yes.  What is it?" Thranduil said slightly annoyed.

"The ball has started.  Will you be joining soon?" Asked a young elf standing in the doorway.

"Soon, soon.  I just have to finish this then I will join in the celebrations." Thranduil said as he dismissed the young elf.

He got back to scribbling away, until a second knock rang out in the room.

"What is the matter now?" He asked, trying to not sound annoyed at the second interruption.

"Quite a lot, but there is no reason to get annoyed." Said a stern voice, making King Thranduil look up from his work.

"Gandalf, Radagast, good to see you both but also worrying why have you both returned so soon?  What is the news?" Thranduil asked as he rose to greet his two friends.

"The news could be better." Radagast said as he gripped Thranduil's hand.

"Do not keep me in the dark, what have you both found?" Thranduil asked as the three men sat down.

"I traveled to Lothlorien and Rivendell, both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel agree that Lady Em should go to Lothlorien.  Perhaps that would distract her from whatever is troubling her.  Lady Galadriel wants to help her, all of Radagast's search point's to the same conclusion that Lady Em must leave Mirkwood as soon as possible for Lothlorien." Gandalf said.

Thranduil sat in deep thought for a minute before he asked, "When will she return?"

"We do not know if she will return at all." Radagast answered.

"I see.  Must she leave is there no other solution?" asked Thranduil.

"It is the only solution." Gandalf said sternly.  "Something is wrong and can only be fixed in Lothlorien."

Thranduil sat thinking as he listened to the pair.

"Something is grieving the girl and she must leave soon." Gandalf emphasized 

"So would my son grieve if I took her away from him." Thranduil said.

"Yet, he would grieve more if she died." Radagast said quietly but sternly

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THE BANQUET HALL 

Legolas pulled Em behind a dark red cloth picture depicting a great battle, which Em thought was just hanging on the wall and that nothing but wall was behind it.  The hidden part of the hall was not gigantic but it was by no means small.

"Would you be so kind as to grant me the pleasure of this dance, Milady?" Legolas said jokingly as he bowed and offered Em his hand.

"Why of course Milord." Em said as she attempted a curtsy.

Legolas quickly stood up and pulled Em nearer to him.  "I'II go easy on you because you're only learning." Legolas said teasingly as he took Em's hand and started dancing.

Soon both were dancing across the floor laughing happily.

"You're dress is very pretty, you look like an ice princess." Legolas said as they continued the elvish waltz.

"Thanks, but you really should be complimenting Amothien she picked it out." Em replied.

"Yes, but I am sure no one could look as stunning in it as you do this night." Legolas said as he looked down into Em's eyes.

Em broke eye contact after a few moments and blushed as she avoided Legolas gaze.

"Thanks." Em muttered

"See you are getting much better." Legolas said after a few silent minutes, just before Em tripped on his foot but was caught in his arms.

Em shot him a doubtfully look.  "Ooh yeah.  Really graceful now." She said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you didn't hit the floor.  I'd say that would be consider an improvement." Legolas joked.

Em laughed at his joke. "Or you're getting better at catching me."

Both laughed slightly and then a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Legolas, your father sent me to tell you to come to his study now.  Gandalf and Radagast are there." Arwen said as she stepped in from the curtain.  

Legolas looked over at Em.

"I will keep Lady Em company until you return." Arwen said.  "I would advise you to go now, it seems important."

"I will return soon.  Thank you for the message, Lady Arwen."  Legolas said as he bowed and left the hidden corner.

"Let us sit down." Arwen smiled as she indicated to a pair of chairs.

"I always knew Legolas had a hidden talent to take a girl's breath away." Arwen joked lightly.  "You seem less nervous then earlier."

"Yeap.  Nice to meet you Arwen." Em smiled as she sat down next to the elf.

"Likewise.  I hope we will become friends while I stay here; Legolas is always talking of you.  I feel like I know you well enough to be your sister." Arwen joked.

"I'd like us to be friends.  I haven't talked to much people while I've been here." Em confessed.

"All the elves are very nice here.  I always enjoy visiting it."  Arwen said.

"So you don't live here then." Em asked.

"No, I live in Rivendell." Arwen said.  "It is in appearance different to Mirkwood, but both are elf cities."

"Sorry, you said about Legolas 'a hidden talent', what did you mean?" Em asked curiously.

"Well, Legolas is usually very work orientated, and is usually busy with one thing or another and not ladies." Arwen answered simply.

Em just nodded as if deep in thought.  "You said he told you about me, what do you mean?"

"Little things.  Like how happy he was when you told him your name, but he refused to tell me what it was, or how much fun he had teaching you to dance, or how worried he is about you.  He is very sorry about the diary incident, I hope you still do not hold it against him.  He is still annoyed with himself about it." Arwen said.

"He told you about the diary thing." Em gulped.

"He was unsure what to do, and wanted to talk to someone."  Arwen explained.

"I don't hold it against him, still can't really believe he took my diary in the first place."  Em said as she looked at her hands.

"You should talk to him more.  He becomes much to worried much to easily." Arwen said.

"I think we'll make good friends." Em said as she looked up and smiled at Arwen, who returned the gesture.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

THRANDUIL'S STUDY 

Legolas knocked upon the door of the study and walked in to find Radagast and Gandalf talking with his father.

"You wanted to see me father?" Legolas said.

"We all did Legolas."  Radagast said 

"We have attained some information and have settled on a course of action which we must inform you about."  Gandalf said.

"It is for the best, my son, please here us out." Thranduil soothed as Legolas looked on worriedly.

"What are you all talking about?" Legolas asked confused.

"Not what, who." Gandalf corrected.

"Alright then, who are you all talking about." Legolas asked although he was getting an idea.

"You already know the answer, Legolas." Gandalf said.

"Em…" Legolas said as all the pieces fitted together.

"I think I should tell him alone." Thranduil said in a commanding voice.

"As you will it." Gandalf said as he and Radagast left the room.

"It is all for the best." Thranduil said.

"You have already said that but have failed to mention what is all for the best." Legolas said.

"We all have settled on this matter, Lady Em is going to Lothlorien to the Lady Galadriel.  She is leaving in the afternoon." Thranduil said.

"Why would Em need to see the Lady?" Asked Legolas.

"You should know that of all people Legolas.  Something troubles her, when we all sought console from the wisest, Lady Galadriel said to bring Lady Em to her and Lord Elrond agrees." Thranduil said.  "We are unsure if she will return to Mirkwood or what will happen."

"I will go with her." Legolas said at once.

"We are unsure of how long she will be gone for." Thranduil said.

"I shall stay with her." Legolas said.

"I do not want you going…" Thranduil began.

"No." Legolas yelled at his surprised Father.  "I am going to stay with her." 

Legolas got up and opened the door to leave.

"She does not love you." Thranduil said sternly, as he stood behind his desk.

"Not yet." Legolas replied without turning his back to face him.

"He's not trying to hurt you, he's trying to help you." Radagast's voice said behind Legolas as he walked down the hall.

"Interesting why of helping someone." Legolas said as he started walking back to the banquet hall.

Radagast fell into step beside him.  "Emotion or reason, now which one do you obey?" Radagast asked.

Legolas knew the answer very well; he had always been taught the answer since he was an elfling.  He let out a heart-felt sigh as he stopped walking and answered.  "Reason."

"Then surely you understand why Lady Em must go to Lothlorien." Radagast said.

"That does not mean it hurts any less." Legolas said as he leaned against the wall and sat down on the cold floor as Radagast did the same.

"She must receive help for whatever is troubling her." Radagast said.

"I know.  It is what is right for her, I will stand by her for this." Legolas said solemnly 

"You are confused." Radagast observed.

 "I don't understand why I feel so…so…"

"So cut up inside." Radagast helped.

"Yes. If this is love then why do I feel so cut up inside, surely love is a wonderful thing.  It is more precious then emeralds, and dearer than fine opals.  Pearls and pomegranates cannot buy it nor is it set forth in the market place.  It may not be purchased of the merchants, nor can it be weighed out in the balance for gold." Legolas ranted.  "Why would love hurt…"

"You do not want her to go to Lothlorien." Radagast said as he looked at his crest-fallen friend.

"She will take her away from me…" Legolas mutter unhappily.

"You do not know that for certain." Radagast reasoned.

"Yes, but there is a chance.  My father said himself she might not return but I have to return." Legolas said.

"You love her then?" Radagast said.

"I think it is love, I am certain I am falling hard for her." Legolas said.

Radagast smiled at his young at heart friend.  "What is meant to be is meant to be, storms may gather and stars may collide but love remains strong."

"I have to talk to her…" Legolas said more to himself then Radagast as he stood up and left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

THE BANQUET HALL 

"He's been gone ages." Yawned Em.

"You are very tired." Arwen observed.

"Yeap, a little, I'II wait until he comes back though." Em said wearily.

"Child, you are about to fall fast asleep.  Go to bed, Legolas will understand you are tired, he won't hold it against you." Arwen said.

"You sure he wouldn't mind?" Em checked.

"I would not want you waiting up for him when you are tired." Arwen said.

"You'll tell him that I went to bed won't you?" Em asked.

"Of course." Arwen laughed, Em yawned again.  "Go to bed."

Em rose and stumbled out of the banquet hall.

A few minutes later Legolas rushed in searching for Em, but only finding Arwen.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked.

"You just missed her.  She was very tired and has retired." Arwen said.

Legolas turned to see if he could catch up with her.

"Ooh and Legolas." Arwen said.

"Yes?" Legolas said.

"I like her." Arwen smiled.

"Good." 

If Arwen smiled Legolas beamed as he tried to follow Em.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Em's P.V.O.**

I yawn as I stumble down the corridor from the banquet hall.  I think it will be a miracle if I get back to my room. Bloody corridors. I hit my toe off the ground as I drag my feet.  I guess I'm more tired then I thought.  I mumble a few choice curses and then stop walking.  I don't want to go back to my room, I'm tired but…  I'II go to the gardens until I'm _really _tired. Bloody corridors.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Legolas' P.V.O.**

I don't know what I'II say to her, but I have to say something.  I don't want her to go to Lothlorien.  I want her to stay with me.  I want her to want to stay with me.  I hear a few muttered things but can't make out the words but it is her voice.  I'II talk to her.  I hope I know what I'm doing…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em slowly walked in the gardens to the little part of the garden her and Legolas had danced in earlier that day, well yesterday now.  It was a dark, cloudy night so only the moon could be seen.

Legolas followed her silently, a few feet behind.

Em sat down by the bench, leaned against it, and closed her weary eyes.

"Like an ice princess…" Legolas murmured to himself.

Em's eyes shot open immediately, startling Legolas, they appeared glazed but then appeared normal in the twinkle of an eye.

"What?" Em asked.

"I wanted to…nothing." Legolas said as he sat down beside the girl as he saw how tired she was.  "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing. Want to do nothing together?"

"Sure." Em smiled sleepily.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Em yawned.

"You are tired." Legolas said as he wrapped his arm around and Em snuggled up closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Kinda." Was the answer.

Em's eyelids began to drop and soon they were closed but she was not asleep.

Legolas sigh, kissed Em's forehead and said gently.  "I think I love you…"

Em's eyes looked up at him sleepily.  "What…?" she muttered.

"Nothing…Go back to sleep." Legolas said as he swooped her into his arms and walked back to her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You did not tell her." Arwen said disbelievingly.

"That is right." Legolas answered as he lay on the couch in Arwen's room.

"You had the perfect opportunity and you did not tell her." Arwen said as if she still couldn't believe it.

"That is right." Legolas said again.

"You had the most romantic setting possible and you…"Arwen began.

"And I did not tell her." Legolas finished. "I tried but it wasn't the right time."

"When will be the right time, if it is not the night of a ball, outside in the gardens with only moon light." Arwen said

"It will be the right time, when everything is perfect.  It was not perfect then."

"When will it be perfect then?"

"In time."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thanks to all reviewers

**SexyElvenFreak**: Thanks for your review.  I guess you like it and want more chapters, huh? :)

**Andray**: Sorry I didn't update sooner.  Hey what's wrong with active imaginations?  Mine keeps me very entertained during school, except now I duck and cower whenever someone mentions cows…cows *Shudder*

**Ariach**: Thanks loads for your reviews.  Not quitting stories, I will go back to the other story after my …*Shudder* exams, or on the holidays.  Always nice to have a constant and loyal reader:) You love my story! * Blushes*

**Insane** **Orli**: Thanks for you review. See I updated:) 

**Youko** **Demon**: Awkward pigs are happy pigs?  Cool! I want to type more but a wasp is trying to assassinate me…I can hear the buzzing coming ever closer.

**Jerica**: Sorry I couldn't update sooner.  School and stuff (i.e. world domination, kidnapping bands, and a very interesting story involving twelve hogs heads of strong bear and Bizzy D from Sum 41)

**Melissa** **Greenleaf**:  Thanks for liking the yoda thing.  I though it was sweet/funny but then again I also thought the little girl from The Ring was just misunderstood…

**Nevweh**: Too bad about the Spainsh thing.  I saw X2 it sure does rock.  I LOVE PYRO…next topic.  That thing with the special sounds dead funny.  Ooh, if you have nothing to do might I suggest asking random people what the think of Jude Law? Best answer (from a boy) so far are: "O come on, I'm straight and I fancy him."  I always do this, some guards are scare of me…the last one tried so harder to get away…*sighs* they never learn they cannot escape hyper school girls… MUWHAHA!

**Lilena**:  Yes I'm evil.  I'm planning something, I have the ending to this story already so I know what's going to happen, and besides good stories _always_ have some tragedy…hehehe 

YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE THE VOICES ONLY TALK TO ME!!!

ImpC 


	19. Stars Colliding

Chapter 19 Stars Colliding         

Reviews!!! I feel loved!!! Italics = Talking in Em's Dreams.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@__

Em warily opened one of her eyes to see Amothien looking down at her.

"Em?" Amothien melodious voice sang.

"I'm asleep." Em answered but began getting up anyway.

"We are heading on a long journey today, it might take some weeks depending on how fast we travel. We are headed to Lothlorien." Amothien said as she continued what Em guessed was packing.

"Okay…why and where?" Em asked as basic as she could when she was half asleep

"Lothlorien is the most beautiful elf city in Middle Earth.  Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn who helped bring you here rule it.   We are going because the King ordered us to go, due to the request of Lady Galadriel." Amothien said as if it was the most important piece of news.

"That's nice.  How long?" Em asked simply and sleepily.

"We are leaving this afternoon, it will take some time to travel there, and we do not know how long we shall be staying."

"That's nice.  I wish coffee existed here." Em said offhandedly.

Amothien stopped packing and looked confusedly at Em.  "I am sorry but I do not know what 'coffee' is." Amothien said puzzled.

"Never mind.  Only us going then?" Em was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good gracious no. We are being accompanied by some warriors, Gandalf, and Prince Legolas."  Amothien said.  "Also, you will most likely not get the chance to bathe in a proper bathtub for some days so might I suggest using this opportunity for such a task now."

"Less said." Em said as she wandered to the bathroom door.

Some time later a refreshed Em emerged from the bathroom.

Amothien smiled in greeting to her now awake friend.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Amothien said as she moved towards the door.

"Yep." Em said as she dimly followed Amothien to the hall.  

Legolas was already there talking with King Thranduil quietly at the head of the table, discussing the journey to Lothlorien.  Legolas stood up in greeting when he saw the two ladies approach.

"Good morning Lady Amothien, Lady Em." Legolas said.

"Good morning Prince Legolas.  How are you this morning?" asked Amothien politely as she bowed and moved to her seat.

"Good morning Prince Legolas." Em said as she followed Amothien.

"I am fine thank you.  How are the both of you?" Legolas inquired as he sat back down and continued talking to both of them.  

"I am feeling very well." Amothien replied happily.  "Em…?" Amothien said as she waited for Em to answer.

"Huh, yeah.  Fine. I'm fine." Em replied distantly.

"And you Prince Legolas?" Amothien asked courteously as she started eating her breakfast.

"I am also well.  I was just discussing the journey to Lothlorien with my Father and I was wondering if you could give your option…" Legolas said to Amothien as Em zoned off and ate her breakfast quietly.

Em had almost finished her breakfast while Legolas, Thranduil and Amothien were still busy talking about something or other, leaving their own breakfast practically untouched.

"So you understand what to do then?" Amothien asked Em as she turned her head in her direct from the first time.

"What?" Em asked absentmindedly.

Amothien let out a small sigh and repeated herself to Em.  "You and Prince Legolas are to go to the palace stables to choice your horse for the journey now, understand?"

"Why do you need my help picking out a horse?" Em asked.

"Because, my dear, we want to make sure you have a horse to your liking, also we don't know how good a rider you are." Thranduil answered for Amothien.

Legolas stood up and waited for Em to follow him. "Are you coming?" he asked politely.

Em nodded as she followed him from the table towards the stables.

"So…" Legolas said awkwardly as he walked beside Em. 

"Why are we going to Lothlorien anyway?" Em asked abruptly.

Legolas thought for a moment before he answered. "We are going to Lothlorien because Lady Galadriel wants to see and talk to you." 

"Why would she want to talk to me, Amothien made her out to be dead important?" Em said.

"Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Radagast, Amothien and King Thranduil all thought you should talk to her." Legolas responded.

"Why do they want me to see her, then?" Em questioned.  

Legolas paused again before answering.  "Because we are worried about you?"

"Worried about what?" Em said getting defensive.

"About is troubling you." Legolas said.

"I'm fine." Em said quickly.

Legolas looked at her before answering firmly.  "No, no your not fine.  Something is wrong and you will not tell anyone."

"Because it's nothing to bother them."

"We all care about you, so if something is bothering you it is bothering us."

"What about you? Do you want me to go to Lothlorien?" Em said stopped walking and faced him.

"I want whatever is best for you…if that means going to Lothlorien so be it."

"Nothing is troubling me that concerns _any _of you." Em said as she started walking forward.

"The stable is just this way." Legolas said as he caught up with her and directed her down an open air lane 

"This is stupid." Em said as she followed Legolas into the stables at petted a large brown mare.

"What is stupid?" Legolas asked confused.

"Well for one thing getting me to help pick out horses, I have never ridden a horse in my life how am I meant to pick out a horse." Em said as she stopped petting the stead, crossed her arms and faced Legolas.  "And going to that Lothlorien place, it's stupid"

Legolas laughed softly.  "This is the horse you shall ride.  It is strong and loyal, it will not let you fall."

Em moved to the see the horse Legolas was indicating that Em should chose.  

Em looked at it, shucked in a breath and backed a few feet away. "_That_ is not a horse _that _is monster or something.  Probably a Puca." Em said as she looked at the towering, onyx black horse as it snorted and reared up.  "I think it wants to eat me." Em said as she hid behind Legolas much to his amusement.

"I assure you, Thunder is a lovely horse.  Pet him." Legolas said as he attempted to move Em's hand to Thunder's head.

Em shot Legolas a sceptical look.  "Nice horses that do not want to eat me are not called Thunder."

Legolas took one of Em's hands, must to her dismay, and placed it on the head of the horse.  "See Thunder is not trying to eat you."

"Yeah but if looks could kill…" Em trailed off, and took back her hand.

"He is loyal though, and brave.  He will make a fine horse for the journey." Legolas said as he petted the horse.

"You chose." Em instructed.

Legolas smiled at Thunder then at Em.  "Thunder it will be then.  Come on, I am sure you have other things to do before the trip." 

"Sure." Em said as she went back to the main palace with Legolas but not before sharing a parting glare with the horse formally known as Thunder.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Did you find a horse to your liking?" Amothien inquired as she caught up with Em.

"Something like that." Em said.

"You should freshen up before we leave, ridding gets tiring quickly." Amothien advised.

"I'II take your advice, but will ignore any slight suggestion from that remark that I might smell." Em said teasingly as she walked back to her room.

Em ambled into the room and took a clean towel from her wardrobe and put it in the bathroom but instead of going straight in she lay down on her warm bed for a few moments to rest her eyes…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**EM'S DREAM.**

She was back by Sam's bed in the hospital.  The place she had stayed for two long months.

Em felt thick tears build up in her eyes but she did not cry as she saw herself lying asleep by Sam's side.  She felt the air move behind her as someone walked up to her.

_"Why didn't you wake up?"_ Em choked out.

_"No reason too."_ Sam's voice said simply as the phantom walked up behind her and tilted her head to the side as though she didn't understand the scene before her.

"_What about me?"_

_"You're not a reason, you're a person"_ Sam said, the usual bitter tone was gone replaced by a more casual sound.

"_I still don't understand this all you know." Em said like she wasn't watching her life before her._

"_You wouldn't" The bitterness returned slightly, but was covered mostly by a sugary sweet tone._

Em turned round to face her. _"This shouldn't be like this."_

_"Yeah well, too bad."_

Em blinked and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the graveyard by Sam's grave.  Sam was standing beside her, looking at the grave with her.

"_This is your fault you know."_ Sam said very nonchalantly.

"_What…?"_ Em muttered.

"_This.  Me in a big wooden box six feet under.  It won't have happen if I hadn't met you."_ Sam said casually.

"_Ooh."_ Em replied as the tears fell down her face.

_"Well, I'II just leave you to think 'bout that." _Sam turned to leave and left Em standing looking down on the gravestone.

_"Em"_ a voice called from nowhere.  "_Em, Em you have to wake up."_

Em suddenly felt very light-headed.

"_Wake up Em, wake up Em."_

_"Wake up…"_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The room was unnaturally cold.  Em bolted straight up in the bed and let out a breath, the phantom breath trailed out on the air, while Em shucked in another deep breath.  Em rose quickly from her bed, walked briskly into the bathroom and over to the basin by the mirror.  She picked up a large jug of lukewarm water and with a little difficulty poured it into the marble washbasin.

Em pulled back her hair and tied it with a ribbon to keep it out of her face.  She scrubbed her hands and arms and then lowered her head to the basin, splashed her face with some water and then submerged her face into the water.

When Em raised her face it was impossible to tell if any real tears had fallen with all the water trailing down her face.  She stood looking angrily at her reflection in the mirror.

"It was all my fault…" Em muttered angrily at herself before she unconsciously hit her reflection in the glass mirror.  The particles of glass shattered as her fist collided with its surface, glistening in the light as the fragments of looking glass flew in the air and landed scattered around the bathroom floor.

Em didn't scream, she just clutched her badly bleeding fist and winched in pain.  She staggered back across the floor stepping on some of the shards of the mirror and fell onto the bathroom floor and leaned against the wall still clutching her hand. 

"It's my fault…" Em said again before she rested her head on her knees and free hand and started crying, her body shaking with every sob…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Legolas knocked lightly on Em's door before opening it and stepping in.  "Em, Amothien sent me to get you, we are almost ready to leave now."  

Legolas looked around the empty room before walking over to the bathroom door and was about to knock on that but he saw that the door was not fully closed and through the open gap he could see the smashed glass on the floor and could hear the faint sound of crying.  "Em…?"

Legolas gave the door a small push and it swung slowly open.  Legolas went immediately on guard and walk cautiously into the room.  He saw more glass and the broken mirror with blood of the edges and a small trail of crimson blood, he then saw Em's form crouching in the corner, shaking with tears.

Legolas rushed over beside her and kneeled down.  

"Em what happened? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Em just kept on weeping.

Amothien came up to the door and looked in.  "What's going on?" She asked before she saw the scene.  "I will fetch the healers." She said anxiously as she hurried off.

I'II update soon.  How long does it take to travel to Lothlorien? 

LAMPSHADES….

ImpC 


	20. Shattered Mirror

Chapter 20 Shattered Mirror    

 I'm already on my 20th chapter *sniff* …they haven't kissed yet?  Em doesn't even know he likes her yet?  It's coming ever closer don't worry, not this chapter though.

Thanks for telling me how long it would take to get Lothlorien. :) Very helpful.

I won't be able to update for a while cos my exams have started and I'm…*shudder* studying most of the time… :(

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

All that happened next was mostly a blur to Legolas and Em.  The healers came quickly and moved the motionless Em from the bathroom floor to her bed and cleaned her cut hand and Amothien fussed over her, while Legolas was hustled into the corner where he stood watch Em. Em remained still on the bed as her hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage, looking through all the healers and Amothien, not looking at Legolas.  Legolas stared in utter bewilderment at Em as she sat stock-still.

"Is…is she alright?" Legolas asked as the healers' left and Amothien walked over to him.

"Her hand is badly cut but it will be fine in time." Amothien answered.

"Why did she…do that?" Legolas asked

Amothien looked perplexedly at Legolas.  "I thought you would knew why.  I will go and inform King Thranduil and see what happens next."

Legolas nodded not taking anything it, until he heard the door close behind Amothien.  He covered the distance between where he was standing and Em in a few steps and sat on the end of the bed by Em's curled up form.  Her head was on her knees and she did not look up when Legolas sat down.   Neither of them said anything.  Legolas reached down, gently lifted Em's chin from her knees.  Legolas didn't say anything for a while as he tried to make eye contact with her, when she finally looked him in the eye.  She eventually looked into his confused face, with silent tears trickling down her face.  He didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around her and sat with her for a few moments.  "Why?" he asked so softly he thought she hadn't even hear him

 Amothien entered the room.  Legolas still held Em in his arms.  

"Is she alright?" Amothien asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I don't know." Legolas answered quietly.

"We are still leaving today, in a short time.  King Thranduil thinks it best to leave for Lothlorien after these events." Amothien said as she took her cloak from the end if the bed and wrapped it around herself.  "We are already prepared to leave so we can make our way to the meeting point."

Legolas was still holding onto Em as she cried into his tunic.  "We have no use for Thunder now.  She cannot possible ride with her hand cut.  She shall ride with me."

Amothien nodded and took out Em's cloak.  "Come on." Amothien said to Em.

Em unsurely rose from beside Legolas and slid off the bed.  She delicately placed her feet on the floor and winced as she put her weight on them.  Amothien didn't see Em grimace but Legolas noticed her change in expression.

"We will catch up to you in a few moments at the deporting point." Legolas said.

Amothien nodded, straightened the cloak in Em's shoulders and left. "Don't be to long." She advised.

Legolas pulled Em back to her bed by her hand and made her sit down while he took out some bandages and a bowl of water and cloth from the bathroom and kneeled down by the edge of the bed.

"You stood on some glass." Legolas stated as he cleaned the small cuts on Em's feet.

Em winced as the cold water touched her sore skin.  "It was my fault." Em muttered quietly to herself, but with his elvish hearing Legolas easily heard her.

"What was your fault?" He asked as he wrapped a small bandage on her foot and started drawing circles on her skin with his fingers.

Em pulled her feet under her long skirt and slid off the bed.  "We should be going." Em answered quietly.

Much to her surprise Legolas took hold of her hand and walked by her side to the departing point.

Amothien, Thranduil, Gandalf and the rest of the party was already waiting for them with Arwen in the outdoor alcove.

Arwen ran over to greet the pair, away from the rest of the party.  She gave Legolas a hug and said her goodbyes in the strange language Em had heard them talk to each other in before.  Arwen turned and spoke to Em before they left.  Legolas went over to his horse and the rest of the company.

"I…I… o never mind." Arwen pulled a surprised Em into a bear hug.  "You gave me such a fright when Amothien told me you had got hurt.  I am sorry you have to leave before we have time to get to know each other better, but we shall see each other in the not too distant future."

"I'II miss you too." Em said.

The two women walked towards the company.

"May I ask a favor?" Asked Arwen.

"If it is possible." Said Em.

"Talk to Legolas." Said Arwen.

"I will try." Em replied

"Thank you.  Goodbye Em." 

"Bye Arwen."

Em walked over to Legolas who was the only one not sitting on a horse.  He helped Em get up onto his grey stallion and then swung up behind her.  The troop was soon off on the journey.  Legolas and Em were trailing at the end as they traveled among the towering trees.

"At least I'm not on the evil one." Em smiled to herself.

"Hmm?" Legolas asked confused.

"Remember the horse that wanted to eat me." Em said seriously.  "Evil horse, hereafter known as Phil Dark Horse Lord of Insufficient light."

Legolas smiled slightly but it was quickly replaced by a serious frown.  "How can you jest after the incident that just happened."

"It keeps me sane I guess." Em muttered as she played with the horse's mane.

"You scared me." Legolas said softly so no other member of the company could hear their discussion.  

"I'm sorry." Em apologized.

"That you hurt yourself or that you scared me."

"Both, kind of." Em mumbled.

Legolas sighed deeply.  "Will you not tell me what happened or at least why it happened?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I might if you told me."

"How could you understand?  You never…you wouldn't have so you couldn't possible know what I'm feeling…you wouldn't understand." Said Em as she looked at her bandaged hand on the horse mane

"I would try and understand…" Legolas said reassuringly as he put his hand on top of Em's. 

Em stared at his hand for a few moments before she pulled her hand away.  "You couldn't…" Legolas could not see the tears that had begun falling down her cheeks. 

They talked no more as they rode nor that night or the following day or the day after that, for four days they traveled, Em had not spoken to Legolas and avoided him when he had tried to talk to her.  It was late on the fourth night since they had set out from Mirkwood that Em had wandered a little from the camp to a hill so she could seen the sunset on the horizon.  Gandalf was already sitting on a log at the top smoking his pipe as he contentedly watched the sky.

"A hundred thousand greetings Em.  Why up so late?" Gandalf asked politely as Em sat on another of the logs near him.

"Hi Gandalf.  Couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?"

"A wizard does not need an excuse for wizards only do what must be done for the greater good." Gandalf joked.

Em smiled.  "It's just a saying.  Why are you up anyway?"

"To watch the sunset, what other reason could I possibly have?" Gandalf asked innocently.

"Hmm…sure." Em said disbelievingly.

"You and the Prince are very quiet when you ride I noticed, back in Mirkwood you two seemed close friends." Gandalf said offhandedly

"We are…busy looking at the scenery." Em said casually.

Gandalf raised one of his busy eyebrows.  "The tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife."

"You know I always hated that saying.  It is a stupid saying, how can you possibly cut tension with a knife there's no logic to it." Em said trying to change the subject.

"The journey would be much more enjoyable if you and he cleared said tension." Advised Gandalf as he smoked his pipe.

"Smoking kills." Em said as she stared amazed at the smoke rings Gandalf effortlessly blew.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Gandalf amazed.

"That's what happened where I come from.  The what-it's-name in it clogs your arteries, gives you lung cancer and makes you smell.  Then you die, well not from the smell but it reeks anyway." Em advised.

Gandalf looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly "I am going back to the camp.  See you tomorrow morning." Gandalf said as he rose from the log and walked back in the direction of the camp.

Gandalf took the pipe from his mouth and stared at it dubiously, then shock his head and laughed, slightly nervously and walked back down to the camp.  "No…it couldn't, could it?"

Em sat peacefully looking at the sun as it lower gradually down to the horizon line.  She let out a serene sigh and then her eyes fell on her still bandaged hand.

She felt air past behind her but heard no footsteps.  She heard a familiar voice talk to her. 

"It won't be too long until the bandage will be removed and your hand fully healed." Legolas said from beside the log she was sitting on.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Em spoke so quietly only an elf could hear.

"You couldn't understand how I feel but I really want you to." Em said much to the surprise of the elf by her side.

Legolas moved closer to Em on the log and wrapped an arm around her, she leaned her head against Legolas' shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me now?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"Sam…she…it was my fault." Em said.

"What was your fault?"

"She faded in the black out I left her in." Em said trying to explain, as she wringed her hands.  "She died…she killed herself.  It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" 

"I didn't know." Em answered simply, trying to hold back her tears.  "I should have seen it but I didn't even bother to look." 

"You cannot blame yourself for her death.  You cannot see or know everything."

"I should be able to see my best friend at least." Em said stubbornly.

"But why did you hurt yourself?" Legolas asked worriedly as he looked at her bandaged hand.

"I don't know, I couldn't look at myself, had no reason not too." Em said trying hard to explain.

"What about me?" Legolas asked.

"You're not a reason, you're a person." Em answered and froze when she realized that was what Sam had said about her.

"The world does not work they way we would have it.  You cannot know all, it was not your fault." Consoled Legolas.  "Ember…other people care about, people who are well, still alive and…" Legolas began but was cut off.

"There you are."  It was a frustrated sounding Amothien.  "It slipped your mind yet again to tell me where you were wandering off too."

"Sorry, but I thought you were asleep…and wouldn't mind?" Em said.

"I would like to know where my charge wanders off to without telling anyone." Amothien said.

"I just wanted to see the sunset, 'cos I couldn't sleep." Em explained.

"Well the sun has already set so you can come back with me to the camp." Amothien said as she waited for Em.

Much to Legolas dismay Em heaved a sigh.  "Thanks for listening…"

"I do think I understand how you feel." Legolas replied.

"Yeah well…"

"Em!"

"I come." Em began walking with Amothien back to the camp.

Legolas sighed and leaned back on the log, but fell, gracefully, off the edge of the log onto the soft grassy floor.  "Graceful but at least I'm getting closer." He said to himself.

Back at the camp all who were not on guard duty where fast asleep except for Amothien and Em, who were sitting, talking, by the fire.  

"I made something for everyone to drink but you didn't get any because you were not present."

"That when you fingered out that I was gone?"

"Indeed it was.  Would you care for something to drink, it will make you sleep better." Amothien tempted

"Sure, why not?" Em replied.

Amothien handed her a little wooden cup of liquid, which Em downed quickly and handed the mug back to Amothien. 

"'Night." Em said sleepily as she wake to her tent and bedroll.

"Goodnight, Emer…" Amothien said as she watched the girl walk away.

**Okay remember now Em, and Legolas, never told Amothien her full name but that's not important for a good while.  **

**A DAY WITHOUT SUNSHINE, IS LIKE NIGHT**

**_ImpC_**


	21. Jump Right

Chapter 21 Jump Right Through          

One person said around three or four weeks and another person said three to four months to get to Lothlorien so in this story I'II say around three weeks, which are up in this chapter.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amothien was watching Em as she staggered towards her small tent.  She took the pot of the liquid Em had just drunk and threw it in the fire, but instead of it disturbing the fire, the fire rose.  It's hot, red flames reaching for the heavens above before diminishing quickly to but sparks of its former glory.  Twisting and coiling around itself as though it was trapping something in the flames, and then it settled looking like any camp fire that had not been tended in an hour or two.

Amothien sat down a small distance from the fire and stretched out her arms to warm her hands, even though that night was not that cool, without the faintest trace of a breeze.

"What was that drink you gave to Lady Em, Amothien." Legolas said harshly from behind the sitting elf.

"A drink made of herbs, mainly." Answered Amothien without breaking her gaze from the fire.

"And for what purpose Milady" Asked Legolas.

"For her sleep your highness, only for her sleep." Amothien turned around and smiled sweetly at Legolas.  "All for her good."

"We shall see what is for her good." Legolas said coldly.

"Yes we shall.  Good night your Highness." Amothien rose and left the warmth of the campfire.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TWO WEEKS LATER 

When the sun was barely in the sky and all were in a deep slumber, with the exception of two watchful sentries, one member of the party was stuck, drowning in a dream.  Em bolted straight up and looked dimly around her dark tent.

"Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant.  Every single night…" Em mumbled incoherently to herself as she lay back down on her lumpy bedroll. 

For the past two weeks Em had woken up in a cold sweat at, as far as she could tell without a watch, the same time.  After several minutes of Em tossing from side to side in a failed effort to find a comfortable position to slumber, though what she had dreamed about for the past two weeks she couldn't tell anyone because she had no memory of any of her dreams except she always woke up and seemed shuck up, she heaved a sigh of defeat and climbed to her feet.  She reached to the side of her bedroll and threw her long brown traveling cloak over the simple grey dress she had slept in because of the unusually cold night, and slipped her feet into the black ankle boots which had luckily for Em fur lining.  Em crept as silently as she could from around the tent and made her way to the dying fire in the middle of the camp.

She sat down of the ground and brought her knees up to her chin, her still bandaged hand resting on her knees as well while her uninjured hand casually threw peddles into the core of the fire…

"Em…Em…" Amothien's voice sang out.

Em groggily opened her eyes and raised her head.  

"Em you shouldn't have slept outside especial on such a brisk night." Amothien scolded as she threw water onto the renewed fire.

"The fault is my own…"Em said as she walked back to her tent to change into a warmer, cleaner dress.

Legolas and Thranduil emerged from the surrounding area and made their way, talking happily, towards the campfire.

"Morning Amothien." King Thranduil greeted warmly.

"Good morning King Thranduil, Prince Legolas.  How does the morning find you both?" Amothien inquired respectfully.

"We are both grand, and you?" Asked Thranduil.

"I am well thank you.  I most go and raise my Lady." Amothien rushed over to Em's tent to check on her.

"What do you think of her?"

"A person most worthy of the trust Em has bestowed in her." King Thranduil answered.

"You are sure?" Legolas asked.

"She has done nothing to make me question her loyalty." Thranduil reasoned.  "What is with these questions?"

"Nothing, nothing." Legolas smiled reassuringly.  "We are leaving soon then?"

"Yes the guards and Gandalf are ready to depart." Thranduil said.  "As am I, and I wish to leave soon to make our journey shorter."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**FIVE HOURS LATER.**

"Em?" Legolas voice said into Em's ear.  "Are you alright?"

Em was currently stooped over the horse with her eyes half closed, almost asleep. 

"Mm? Fine." Em mumbled as she turned her head to face Legolas and gave him a reassuring smile before turning around and leaning into him.

Legolas' horse sped up until he was beside King Thranduil and Gandalf, they trio spoke in elfish and then an order was sounded and all the horses stopped.

"What's going on?" Em asked drowsy.

"Nothing.  We are just stopping for the night is all." Replied Legolas as he gracefully jumped off the horse and reach up to help Em off.

Em slid off the horse and into Legolas' waiting arms.  "But it's not even late yet! And Gandalf said we were only a day's journey from Lothlorien."

"Yes, but we think it is best if we all rest first."

"I really think you're lying." Em said.

"Yes well, we are resting anyway.  Then tomorrow we will head straight to Lothlorien early and be there just after noon." Legolas said.

"Sure…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Em was woken early, much to her annoyance, and the party left at a slow pace for the elvish city, and arrived just as the sun was far on it's pathway towards the horizon as the golden rays shone through the crisp green leaves that hung grandly from the outstretch boughs of the towering forest trees, illuminating the beautiful city in the suns last light.  It was a sight beyond our world, but Em saw none of it as she was already asleep before they had arrived and no one had the heart to wake her.

All the inhabitants of the city left their homes to greet the arriving party.  The sleeping girl on the Prince's horse captured all eyes, struck with wonder and curiosity by the young mortal woman.  One pair of eyes in the crowd was completely set upon Em…

She was carried to her bedchamber and placed in the bed before the night was fully set onto the dreamlike scene, and left to her dreamless slumber.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A thin curtain made of a gauze like material blew gently in the light breeze of the evening wind coming from the balcony high in the tree tops, sweeping the gossamer fabric across the marble floor of the creamy coloured room.  A slight mist had rose in the eve.

Light feet of an unknown elf darted in from the balcony and made their way to the top of the bed were the girl lay sleeping.  The elf drifted to the side of the bed and reached down a slender hand and swept a few stray locks of hair off of Em's face before gently tracing her face.  The elf slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Em's lips…

Em bolted up straight in her bed.  A slightly stronger gust blew the curtains.  Em turned her head towards the balcony as she placed a hand on her lips, utterly confused why her lips were tingling.

"What…" Em whispered questioningly to herself.

The mystery elf was standing behind Em's bed, making less sound then a mouse.  A smile graced the elf's fair face.  When Em turned her head away from the balcony the elf slipped out into the night. 

**Note: The chapter is indeed short and does in fact suck, but I wrote it in a fraction of the time I usually get to write, also am very tired.**

**Thank you everyone with patience.**

**IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED,**

**DESTROY ALL EVIDENCE THAT YOU TRIED!**

****

**_ImpC _**


	22. First Kiss

Chapter 22 First Kiss 

'Bout darn time…

Fear not, the mystery elf was not Haldir.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amothien glided into the room and woke up Em before fetching her a suitable dress.

"Mmmm…" Em sighed contently from the comfy bed.  "Beds are good 'n' comfy…"

"Good night sleep?" Amothien asked, looking quizzically at Em as she asked.

"Best in a long while, must be 'cause of your drink.  What time is it?" Em replied 

"You slept late today.  It's a quarter past ten." Amothien said as she dragged Em from her bed.  "You should explore the city.  It is truly beautiful."

"Why not…" Em said as she prepared herself for the day ahead.  "I had the strangest dream, reminded me to tell you about it later."

Em walked along the path, her light blue dress swished on the ground as she moved.  Her eyes focusing on the ground in front of her, not taking heed of the forest around her.  The sound of an arrow hitting its target made her quickly look up.  Legolas stood a little ahead of her bow and arrow in hand, smiling at Em and running up to her.

"She awakes." He commented as he stopped a foot away from Em.

"Hi Legolas." Em greeted cheerfully.

Legolas looked slightly nervous and then gazed right into Em's eyes and smiled. "Will you accompany me on a walk?"

"Of course." Em replied as she started slowly walking again with Legolas in step with her.

_____________________________________________________________

A joyful giggle echoed in the air as Em and Legolas attempted to dance to some mute melody in the small clearing in the forest.  Key word '_attempting'_.  

"I swear I'm not as terrible at this dance." Legolas said trying to convince himself as well as Em. 

"Usually…" He added as an after thought.

Em just laughed some more as they continued trying to perfect another dance.

The canopy of trees above them shielded them from the sun.

"You know you could always dance with someone else tonight at dinner.  You don't have to dance with me." Em suggested.

"I want to dance with you and you alone…you're just saying that because you don't want me to step on your feet, aren't you?" Legolas joked.

"That too." Em said after what appeared to be careful contemplation.

Both Legolas and Em stumbled again, which caused more laughter from both of them. 

"Maybe we could sit this dance…and all the others…out." Em suggested.

"What? And deprive the gathered of our dancing skills?" Legolas joked just before he tripped and fell forward, landing on top of Em.

Legolas pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at Em for what seemed an eternity before getting to his feet and helped Em up.  The pair sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree.  Both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.  After a while Em realized Legolas was starring at her.  She turned head and laughed slightly and returned his stare.

"What?  Why are you looking at me like that?" She laughed.

"You're beautiful." Legolas said after a few moments and placed a fallen lock of her hair behind her ear.  

"Better that way." He smiled.

Em diverted her eyes and blushed at the compliment.

"Not really…" She muttered before looking back up at Legolas.

"Yes really." Legolas replied.

The few inches between their faces closed.  Em bit her lip slightly before standing up.

"We should get back or Amothien'll send a search party after us." She said as she brushed the imaginary dirt of her dress.

"I suppose you're right." Legolas said and followed Em back to the city.

"Em?" Legolas asked as he turned his head to face her.

"Yeah Legolas?" Em responded as she continued walking, looking at the ground.

"What do you think of when you think of me?" He asked quietly.

Em looked up slightly puzzled.  "A good friend." She answered unsure what he meant.

"Just a good friend?" Legolas asked as he stopped walking and stood a few inches in front of Em. "Nothing more?"

Em tilted her head at an angle and looked at Legolas.  The next thing she knew Legolas leaned forward bent his head and stop when their lips were almost touching, their breath mingling together.  

"Decline and I will stop." Legolas said his lips faintly brush Em's lips as he said this.

Em remained speechless, slowly, almost regretfully, stepped back from a very confused Legolas.

"We should get back…" Em whispered as she self-concisely tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You do not like?" He asked confused and stepped closer to her again.

Em kept her eyes and the ground.  "No…" She lied.

"Fine, then prove it." He said much to Em's surprise.

"What?" She asked as she looked back up at him.

"Show me you're not scared to kiss me.  Prove to me you do not like me by pushing me away." Legolas explained.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I don't have to prove anything to you either." Em retorted he bent his head down to meet her lips.

"Are you afraid to prove it?" He challenged.

"No." Em replied.

As soon as Em uttered that word Legolas pressed his lips on hers.  It was so soft at first, the kind of tenderness that makes your heart break in two.  Legolas was kissing Em softly, just with his lips. Then his strong hands cupped Em's face and he pressed himself closer to her and the kiss became more passionate.  

Everything left Em's head for those few precious seconds; all that mattered was Legolas being there with her.  After a few moments Legolas pulled back but still kept contact by gently sucking on her lower lip.  A triumph smile on his face.

  
Em's eyes caught his again as he pressed his forehead against hers.  Legolas was looking at her like he was searching for clues about what to do next, or what to say next.

"You where meant to pull back." He reminded her before he leaned in to kiss her again.  

"I lied." She admitted adverting eye contact.

"In the future only speak the truth to me." Legolas ordered half-joking before kissing her.  This time Em kissed him back right away.

A few helpful meanings for some big words certain people seem to have difficulty understanding.  For many people who have read to this chapter it is unnecessary for you to have to read this.

**Constructive** – _adj_. **_constructing; making useful suggestions_.**

**Criticism** – _n. **the pointing out of faults; an evaluation, esp. of literary works or artistic work.**_****

**Facts** **of** **Fanfiction** – Many, many, _many_ stories that deal with Legolas Greenleaf that are put in the category Romances, and are marked with anything along the lines of ''Girl falls into M.E.", will concern a girl falling into Middle Earth and (eventually) falling in love with Legolas.  Therefore if you do not like these types of stories you should either:

a) Not read them.  No one is forcing you.

b) Read the summary careful to make sure there is nothing along the "Girl falls into M.E" lines.

c) Read more then one chapter before making rude/unconstructive/ potentially spiteful and/or upsetting comments.

d) Face the reality that ''Girl falls into M.E.'' stories are popular for a reason.  Get over it and deal with it.

e) Use your negative view of the story by making helpful comments or suggestions to improve the writer's story and future stories.  

****

**Giving negative reviews that include such things as suggesting the writer should "give up writing" are NOT either helpful or constructive, and will not help improve the story or stop the writing of the story.  If you do not like a story give a review that explains what you don't like about the story, e.g. the writing style, the portrayal of the characters, the movement of the story.  If it is the type of story then stop reading it.**

**ON THE OTHER HAND,**

**YOU HAVE DIFFERENT FINGERS!**

**_ImpC_******


	23. Come undone

Chapter 23 Come Undone 

Let's aim for 155 reviews!!!

OMG! I saw Dominica Monaghan! (Merry from LotR) his feet weren't all that big…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Em strolled back to her room deliriously happy, a secret smile on her face at the events that had passed that day.  She hummed a tune from Aladdin Return of Jafar, ''Can't Forget About Love" or something like that, she couldn't remember perfectly.

She walked up the winding stairs to her chambers.  Amothien was at that time coming down the stairs from the room in search of Em.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as she spotted Em. 

"I have been sick with worry about you whereabouts.  Gandalf has requested to speak with you, but not for another thirty minutes.  I had thought I would be searching for you for all that time, like last time." Amothien scolded.  

"What are you so happy about anyway?" Amothien said when she noticed the smile on Em's face.

"Life.  I think I'II just…walk around, explore like you suggested." Em said as she put the hood of her cloak up to cover the top of her head.

"Alright then." Amothien said amused and curious by her young friends actions.  "Be back here soon though."

"No problem." Em said as she meandered back to a small garden that poked her interest.

In the middle of the garden there was a sundial, so Em wouldn't be back late.  Em walked up to it and rubbed her fingers lightly over the engraved designs on the stone.

"It is beautiful, I suppose after all these years I have forgotten it's true beauty." A voice said from opposite Em who jumped slightly and quickly looked up to see the owner of the voice.  A handsome, young looking elf stood there, a bow and quiver strapped to his back, smiling back at Em.  Em had the most eerie feeling this was not the first time she had been in the presence of the elf before her.  It was necessarily a bad feeling nor was it a good feeling, just as though she couldn't remember something but it was there at the back of her mind.

Em began moving around the sundial as the elf did the same, the sundial always in between them.  Em looked at the elf's face trying hard to recall it but couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?" Em asked 

The elf laughed slightly but didn't make a sound loud enough for Em to hear.  "Perhaps." The mystery elf replied.

Em was confused by the strange answer but tried again.  "Should I know?"

"Perhaps." The mystery elf said after he laughed lightly, this time Em was able to hear his musical laugh.  It was like one songbird calling to another from its perch in the towering trees.

Em glanced down at the sundial before returning her gaze to the elf.  "I should go.  Bye." 

"Goodbye." Replied the elf.

Em walked back to the tree and climbed the staircase to her room where Amothien was not waiting for her.

"Must be early." Em thought to herself as she sat down on a chair.

She looked over to see a steaming cup of Amothien's drink sitting on a nearby table beside a note.

Em reached over and read the note.

_"Dear Em,_

_          I had to go out for a moment but will be back in time to show you where you shall talk to Gandalf.  I made you a drink.  Take it before I get back so you will not have to take it later._

_Amothien"_

Em put the note back down and pick up the hot cup and drunk the contents quickly.  Em's head suddenly felt light; the room began to get dazey and tilt from one side to the other.  Em stumbled, knocking over her empty cup, trying to get to the bed to lie down for a few minutes.  The room drained of all colour and Em collapsed to the wooden floor and lost all consciousness.  

Two elves ran out from their hiding places in the shadows of the room.  One male and one female.  The female grabbed the note from the table and crumbled it into a concealed pocket in her cloak while the male elf picked up Em's unconscious body with great ease and carried her to the door.

"Are you sure that no one will be in halls?" Questioned the male elf in a quiet but raw voice.

"For the tenth time yes! They are all preparing for dinner.  Now come on, they won't be getting ready forever." The female snapped as she opened the door, checked both ways and then slipped out as the male followed.  They crept out of the city into the surrounding forest where two more elves where waiting with horse.  They party rode off hastily with Em still out cold…

AN HOUR LATER

Legolas walked up the stairs that lead to Em's room, taking two at a time, a smile that matched Em's earlier one was on his face unaware of the danger his love was in.  King Thranduil and Gandalf were walking down the same set of stairs when they, literary, bumped into the happy prince.

"I'm sorry father.  I was not looking where I was going properly." Legolas apologized and then bow in respect to the two men.

"That's quite understandable when your head is in the clouds, as yours appears to be Legolas." Thranduil said.

"Pry tell, why are you so happy?" Gandalf asked though he already was sure of the answer.

Legolas had grinned before, but now he was beaming.  "Lady Em, she, I…we…we kissed.  She returns my feelings for her." Legolas finally blurted out, confirming when he was now a resident of cloud nine.

"That is wonderful news Legolas." Gandalf congratulated.

"Indeed it is, but why are you wasting your time with us when your love is waiting for you to escort her to dinner." Thranduil said.

"You…you approve?" Legolas said slightly surprised by his father's actions.

Thranduil laughed good-naturedly at his son.  "Of course I approve.  Whoever your heart tells you is you other half, then how can I not approve.  Besides Lady Em is a very nice young lady."

Legolas smiled gratefully at his father before continuing his quest up the stairs.

He knocked lightly on the door and when he heard no response he pushed open the door.  

"Em?" He called softly and waited for an answer.

The room was filled with a cool stillness that Legolas found unnerving.  He looked back out the door and saw an approaching guard.

"Pardon me, but do you know if Lady Em, a human girl who was travelling with my party from Mirkwood arrived back to her room?" Legolas asked the guard.

"Yes, your Highness, she arrived back over an hour and a half ago.  Why, your Highness?" inquired the guard.

"Did she leave again?" Legolas demanded.

"No your Highness." The guard said.

"She is not in her room, I fear something is not right." Legolas said.

"I will check with all the guards to see if anyone else knows her whereabouts, and then find you." The guard said as he bowed and ran to complete his task.

Legolas walked back gravely into the room and sat on the chair Em had sat on an hour and a half before.  He saw the shards of the shattered cup on the floor.  He went over to the pieces and looked at them.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked as he picked up a chip of the cup in his fingers, as his index finger touched the tip it pricked his skin and cut his finger.  He let out a silent gasp of surprise at the pain in his finger by touching the simple fragment of the cup Em had drunken the liquid out of.  A drop of his red blood fell onto the wooden floor beneath mingling with the remains of the cup.

FIVE HOURS LATER (It's around 11-12 o'clock in the evening at the moment)

Legolas sat in the main meeting hall in Lothlorien, his hands in his face as he waited for news from the border guards about Em.  The guards around the city had seen Em enter but none and seen her leave, and she was nowhere in the city or surrounding forest.  Amothien was also nowhere to be found.  Lady Galadriel could sense Em was in some kind of trouble but that was all, and Amothien she couldn't tell all she saw was a misty haze.

Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, Gandalf and Legolas where waiting in the hall for news.  Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil and Gandalf were discussing where Em and Amothien could be, what could have happened to both of then, and forming some sort of plan.  Lady Galadriel was trying to locate them but could not.

Legolas brought his head up from his hands and resumed his part in the discussion with the four men.

"Are you all sure we should be worried about Amothien's safety?  For all we know she has ran off and done something to Em." Legolas said scornfully.

"And for all we know Em has just run off." Lord Celeborn said, trying to reason some sense with the young elf.

Legolas glared at Lord Celeborn.  "Em would not do that." He said through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word.

Lord Celeborn looked calmly back at Legolas.  "Calm yourself.  All I am saying is at this moment in time no one knows what is for certain, except that Lady Em and Lady Amothien are nowhere to be found in the city or the surrounding forest.  That is why we must discuss all the possibilities of the situation." He explained.

Legolas grudgingly went back to discussing the possibilities, though he had decided what had happen in his mind already.

The doors to the room opened and Haldir walked in.  He bowed respectfully to all those gathered before he spoke.

"Between six and six-and-a-half hours ago some of my guards reported a party of four horses and five people departing from the city, heading in south-eastwardly direction.  They were not stopped because we identified two members of the party as elves, the others we could not tell for sure." Haldir said.  "Between six-and-a-half and seven-and-a-half hours ago another two riders left on one horse in the same direction but where not stopped for the same reason.  Other then that there has been no movement in the forest to leave this day.  The guards are doing another search of the forest in case we find the two missing people.  We await your furtherer orders." Haldir said and then waited for the answer. 

Legolas looked quickly towards his father and Lord Celeborn listening for their instructions.

"Send a large party of your guards after the two groups, send Scots to check all places they could be if they were purposely trying to hide and messengers to the edge of the forest to warn guard post of the parties and check if the had seen either Lady Amothien or Lady Em." King Thranduil ordered.

"We shall ride with the remaining members of your border guards and the city guards in search of the parties.  If there is any developments in the situation relay them to me immediately." Lord Celeborn said.

"When you have the two parties in sight, send me word." Lady Galadriel said. "And Haldir."

"Yes, my Lady?" Haldir asked

"This is a very important matter not only to me but the party from Mirkwood, especially the prince.  I trust you will succeed." Lady Galadriel said while Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, Gandalf, Legolas, and Haldir left the room and made their way to the stable to fetch their horses and begin their search while the guards made ready and some departed.****

**Point to note in case you didn't get it**: When Legolas ran into Gandalf and Thranduil, Gandalf was not bothered by the fact that Em had not shown up for the meeting Amothien had told Em about.

Also Amothien never came back to Em's room to get her for the meeting either.

**ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU'RE UNIQUE,**

**JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**

**_ImpC_******


	24. Rescues

Chapter 23 Rescues 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Legolas rode swiftly with the main party of the search in a desperate attempt to catch on the fleeing band. The elves looked quickly from side to side in hope of detecting a hint of the course of the group as the wind blew harshly against them. The clouds covering the moonlight left only a few merger stars to light the path of the seekers.

"Does anyone see anything?" Came the shout from Lord Celeborn.

"As of yet nothing to suggest the party changed their course, my Lord. But both parties took the same route and have left only the faintest outlines of passing horses. A horse carrying two riders, let alone a company of horses should have left more tracks, how they did not baffles me. It is impossible to tell if both parties went this way or only one." Haldir said as he rode up to him.

"This was the way they headed. I pray they have not already managed to fly so far." Lord Celeborn said worriedly as he directed for the company to move faster.

They riders and the horses pushed on, bracing themselves against the onslaught of the strong wind while the sound of thunder wrack above the canopy of trees. A grim determination was all that held the company to the quest they must complete.

A group of four elfs stood around a small fire, four horses nearby by were tied to tears, while a body wrapped in an oversized, dark cloak. A male elf was currently glaring daggers at a sitting elf that was polishing a small blade; a female elf was leaning against a tree watching the scene unfold with a disdainful frown. The fourth elf, the same elf Em had talked to by the sundial, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest was standing near the fire but not in the small circle of logs to sit on. 

"What do you mean that you think you where spotted?" Snarled a tall black haired elf.

"Not just me, we. We were spotted I am sure of it." Spoke the seated elf.

"What would you know novice." Barked the elf in his harsh voice.

"I know more then you, but then again so does an orc." The sitting elf said with a sneer. 

"Would you both shut up! We shouldn't be resting, we should be on our horses half way home by now not standing here." Growled the female elf as she stepped closer to the ring of fire. 

"The horses need a rest. They wouldn't be much use if they collapsed from exhaustion." Retorted the sitting elf. 

"I can see the logic in this..." Said the fourth elf in a superior tone as he watch the flames dance in the fire's core.

The other three elves turned from their bickering to look at the elf.

"What are you on about?" Snapped the girl elf. "What can 'you see the logic in'?"

"Why, raising our voices around a camp fire in the middle of the night while a large company of elfs is looking for us to help them indicate our presence, of course." The elf said as he snapped his eyes from the fire to shine his icy glare at the squabbling elves, a bitter sarcastic tone was evident as he spoke. "Silence all of you. Check the horses and when they have rested enough we shall continue, do I make myself clear? No more arguing, sit by the fire and eat something but be wary of approaching danger."

Grudgingly the elves all sat by the fire and shared a humbly meal in silence.

A horse approached hastily bearing two riders in dark cloaks. A male elf jumped gracefully from his stead and gently took the sleeping rider from the horse and placed her beneath the tree where Em was lying.

"The horse is ready." The elf informed the fourth elf.

"When the horse are ready depart and end straight to the meeting point understand?" Ordered the elf as he threw his cloak around himself and mounted the horse. "I shall see you all soon."

He rode off with the speed of light leaving the four remaining elves and the two sleeping people by the dwindling campfire.

The elf sat on the free log and grabbed a piece of bread and some cheese for himself.

"We have spotted their camp.  Six of the seven are there, two are unconscious." Announced Haldir to those gathered in the wood. 

Without any need of further instructions the large group of warriors split into two groups.  The first group follow Haldir to the area of the campsite.

The elves were still sitting around the campfire, except for the female elf that was pacing near the fire much to the annoyance of one of her companions.

"Would you stop pacing." Barked the elf 

The younger elf looked up from peeling an apple to observe his disgruntled comrade.    
  
"What's got you all jumpy?" He questioned, slightly amused.

"Something is not right…" Muttered the new elf

"What are you on about?" The younger elf sneered.

"He was right when he called you a novice, even he can sense something's wrong." Muttered the female as she indicated to the other elf.  

"We have to get going now, danger speedily approaches." She said as she started untying the horses.  

The others quickly follow closely the brutish elf and the new elf both made they're way over to the two bodies.  They kneeled down and one began to replace the weak bounds on one set of wrists with a stronger rope.

"They're going wake up soon." Observed the older elf as he lifted the first body onto the horse.

"Well we'll deal with that when we are far from here." Snapped the women.

"If we get far from here." Muttered the stooped elf, fiddling with the cable between his long, dexterous fingers.

"That isn't likely." Said the stern voice of Haldir as a tip of an arrow came in contact with the neck of elf.

(A/N: No blood or death, there will be a small bit of a swordfight but no injures.)

He rose slowly from his position on the ground and turned to face his opponent.  The female stepped forward as the elf pulled back from the collection of warriors all armed with bow and arrows calmly facing the small band of elves.

"Where. Is. She?" Legolas said, emphasising each word.

"We are nothing more then tools of our master." Said the female elf as if that would erase them of any wrongdoing.

"Then you shall answer for your master, before my Lord and Lady." Legolas said as he kept his deadly arrow ever ready fixed on the little group before them. 

"That shall not happen this day." She replied with the same nonchalant attitude.

In the blink of an eye the small group had unsheathe their swords and began using them fiercely against their kinfolk.  The harsh sound of metal blade against metal blade rang eerily around the forest.  The small group abandoned their ground gradually closing in to their horses and retreated.  One by one they all mounted their horses and fled the clearing, unknown to them that the second group of warriors was waiting for them.  

Legolas rushed over to the body by the tree.  He pulled back the hood of the cloak but instead of Em he saw an unconscious Amothien.  He jumped back, his eyes searching for another body.

" I told you she wasn't part of this." Celeborn said, as he saw Amothien.

Lord Celeborn walked over and checked her pulse.  "She is fine." He said and then woke her up. "Amothien were is Em?  Do you know where they are headed?"

Amothien shuck her head as her glazed eyes rested on Lord Celeborn.  "No, no.  What has happened?" She asked becoming aware of her surroundings and the large group of armed elves around her.  "What is going on?"

"You will be informed fully after you get checked by the healer." Lord Celeborn said as one of the guards moved towards Amothien to take her back to Lothlorien.

"She was on one of the horses that retreated." Haldir said from beside Lord Celeborn and Legolas.  "The second group will have retrieved her."  
  
Legolas and a few guards went in the direction of the second group.  When they had finally caught up with the group they were headed back to Lothlorien - without Em or the elves that had kidnapped her and Amothien.

"Where is Lady Em?" Legolas asked as he approached the group leader.

"She was rushed back to Lothlorien to be checked by the healers, but appeared perfectly normal except for being unconscious." The leader said.

Legolas thanked him and headed back with the group to the city, knowing that the healers would take a while making sure Em was all right.

**I do have a plot, this is part of the plot, do not question the existence of a plot.  Sorry for not updating in ages, I'II update as soon as possible.**

**Water Buffalo…**

**_ImpC_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25   

**A Water Buffalo is for life, not just for Christmas.**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Em sat placidly on the edge of a bed cover in white blankets while an old, wise looking elf crushed some herbs in a bowl, which were beginning to form a very fine greenish powder.

"I don't have to eat that do I?" Em asked, looking bug-eyed at the powder that was changing from the green colour to a revolting reddish brown colour.

The elf smiled warmly at her before returning to his task. "No, no dear."

Em let out a relieved sigh.

"You have to drink it." The elf as he emptied the repulsive contents into a very large dark brown mug and began mixing it with whatever liquid was already in the container.

"Yippy.  Is it toxic in anyway because I'm not having a whole lot of luck with natural herbs, chemicals or other with me today." Em asked.

"Don't worry.  It will only do you good and after you'll feel much better." The elf said as she handed her the cup.  "Drink it right down."

Em looked in the cup for a second and instantly regretted it.  The liquid was a revolting purple colour with a few vile bubbles on the top as well as a layer of a greyish froth and the reddish brown herbs still swirling around in a circle like a whirlpool in the very middle. 

"Drink it down." Instructed the healer again.

"Hot chocolate, it's hot chocolate, tasty hot chocolate." Em mumbled to herself as she kept her gaze on the far wall and brought the mug to her lips.   She downed it quickly; scrunching her face up as the liquid sent a burning, acidic taste with little bits flowed down her throat.  She could still feel and taste the horrible drink in her mouth.

"Don't drink or eat anything for at lest an hour and a half." Ordered the healer much to Em's dismay.

"You mean I have to have this taste stuck in my mouth for an hour and a half." Em moaned.

"It will be the best thing in the long run." The healer said as she walked over to the door after hearing an impatient knock on it.

The healer saw Legolas waiting in the doorway and immediately stepped aside for him to enter and then left shutting the door.  Legolas sat down awkwardly beside Em on the stiff bed, while she continued grimacing at the unpleasant taste in her mouth.

"Did you ever have to drink that?" Em asked turning to face Legolas.

"Once, when I was younger and had yet to develop my blocking skills fully." Legolas said.

Em shot him a quizzical look.  "Blocking skills for what?"

"Over hanging branches." Legolas blushed slightly.  "My first proper lesson in galloping in the forest.  I had a few simple lessons before and had gotten a little too confident for a child that still had to be helped onto his horse."

"Darn branches, always get you when you're not looking." Em joked.  "So…what "

Before Em could finish her sentence Legolas had leaned over and kissed her on her lips.  

"I'm really happy you're here and safe."  Legolas said when they finally broke the kiss.  Em smiled sweetly back and was about to say something back but someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Em asked.

A tall elf entered and bowed quickly before giving his message that Lady Galadriel had requested Em's presence in the great hall as soon as possible on an urgent matter, and then leaving without waiting for a reply.

"I guess we should go then." Em said sounding slightly disappointed that she had a whole 15 seconds with Legolas before being interrupted.  Em rose from the bed and was followed by Legolas.  The two started walking to the door but Legolas stopped Em and grabbed her left hand.  Legolas placed one of his hands on her face and kept holding her other hand and kissed her once more before the pair left the room hand in hand, identical smiles on their faces.****

I'II update tomorrow.  Sorry for the wait.

**Vegetarian Meat **(think about it.)

**_ImpC_**


End file.
